Revelation: The Coming Storm
by Stormsurge-Vaireheim
Summary: A story about a mongoose journeying across the planet of Verona in search of a special group of Veronians that are the next of a powerful race. NOTE: Chapter 1 is a prologue, but still considered a chapter. FF won't let me save it as Chapter I/ Prologue.
1. Chapter I

Revelation

I: Small Beginnings

In the early ages on the planet Verona, life was simple and pleasant for all of its inhabitants. One day the rulers of their world sent out messengers to everyone announcing that they, alone, could not be guardians of Verona everywhere at once. They planned to grant some Veronians powers to help keep watch over the surface world and keep people in line. These new Veronians were called elementalists, since they were not purely of the original lineage of their power. Years passed and the planet had grown with the help of the elementalists. This went on for several decades until a new elementalist came into existence. His name was Zetanus Böromer. His power is still unknown to the wisest sage of the era. During his time studying at a monastery he was seen going into the forest and never being seen for weeks at a time. Then finally, he just vanished without a word to anyone. Long ago before the time of the elementalists a scourge known as the Sil'lis roamed the land, but were finally imprisoned by the Legends who granted the powers to the Veronians. When Zetanus disappeared sightings of Sil'lis began to appear again every so often. Then one day an elementalist posted at the Sil'lis' tomb showed up to the High Court of Verona. He showed up with fatal wounds, but kept himself alive with an important message that would change the fate of all elementalists of the era. Zetanus Böromer had been looking into the ultimate power and in doing so released the Sil'lis from their slumber to bring a new age of darkness upon Verona. Zetanus wiped out all of the lines of each elementalist and imprisoned the Legends in their realm with the same magic, as the Sil'lis were imprisoned with. Thus ended the age of the elementalists and from there no elementalist was found since. This is where the story of our friendly-little mongoose Stormsurge comes into this line of the story.

Father Hubert was walking down the main of the Trinity Monastery of Oaktree Grove getting ready to retire to his quarters with a nice bowl of stew. "Ah what a nice night this is—a slight chill in the air, with the hint of a nice rain on the moors. A great night for a nice bowl of hot stew." He stated as he continued to walk across the red wool carpet. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of the monastery's front bell. Father Hubert's ears moved towards the sound with curiosity. He scratched behind his right ear pondering to himself, "Who would be outside at this hour?" Hubert walked quickly to hickory doors of the monastery and opened them to the brisk wind of a fall evening. "Excuse me, sir," said a small voice, "Would you mind if I could come inside? It's awfully cold out here with the mist." Below him was a small, gray mongoose in a blue tunic and hat. "Of course you can lad. Come right in and get ye self warmed up a bit." Hubert responded. The mongoose walked in and welcomed the warmth of the monastery. "Thank you very much Mr. Squirrel." Father Hubert chuckled. "There's no need to be so formal lad. Ye can call me Hubert. I'm not used to bein' called sir or mister. I'm just a humble priest of this here monastery." The mongoose shook his head and blew a droplet of gathered water off his nose. "Okay Hubert." He said. Hubert shut the doors locking the harsh biting wind outside and the caressing warmth inside. Father Hubert placed a hand on the mongoose's shoulder and told him, "Come with me lad. I have a bowl of water and stew in my quarters. I think you could use some, along with a nice bed at that as well. I'm sure you're tired from where ever you came from." The two walked out of the main hall and down a couple of the smaller, more rustic hallways with a couple paintings mounted on the walls. Father Hubert told the young mongoose about each one that caught his eye as they came closer to his den. Once inside Hubert showed the mongoose a chair to sit and wait in while he got both of them some stew from his kettle mounted in his fireplace. The squirrel handed the warm, earthen bowl to the mongoose and sat down in his own chair. "Do ye mind if I ask ye a couple of questions lad?" He said. The mongoose looked up from his bowl and shook his head waiting for the questions. Hubert sipped his stew and smacked his lips before proceeding with his questions. "My first question is what your name is." He asked. The mongoose replied, "I am called Stormsurge or Storm for short. If you'd rather have me just tell you about myself I can do that too." "Well alright then. Have at it with your tale lad." Hubert replied after sipping some more stew from his bowl. Storm set his bowl in his lap and looked into the stew before starting his tale. "I come from a place in a mountain range. The mountains are both tyrants and our guardians. Not many people come into our home often and it is also hard to get out of the valley inside. The village is very fruitful, and has lived there since the beginning—or so it is said in the history books. While I was asleep I had a dream about this place. It was under attack by something that wasn't normal at all. There was fire and screams, so when I woke up I took a hidden passage out of the mountain, known by the villagers, and made my way here. Family I don't remember or siblings if I have any. Otherwise, that is the only reasoning behind my being here at this very moment Father Hubert." Storm finished. Hubert sat mulling the information, he just heard, over. "Lad," he started to say, "I believe that what brought ye here was no simple dream that babes have at an early age, but I can't say that ye had a vision of some sort without some back up information on my part or yours. All I can say is let fate follow its path let us follow ours. Sound fair enough?" Storm set aside his empty pull and licked the remaining droplets of the fair liquid away. "I think so." He replied. "Good." He began to pick up Storm's stew bowl, when the door to his den opened and a girl cat came in. "Father Hubert. The guest room you requested to have prepared is ready now. Let me know when to show our guest to it." She said. Hubert looked to her. "Thank ye for letting me know Madeline. Storm, if you're ready to get some sleep Madeline will take ye to your room now." Storm kept looking at Madeline, his eyes like deep blue pools with dark centers. Madeline asked, "Are…you alright?" Storm shook his head and then replied, "I just remembered something from my dream Hubert. Your friend Madeline looks like a lady, except smaller, from my dream." Hubert looked at Storm with a concerned face and thought to himself, '_I believe that something isn't quite normal about this young one. Something not bad, but something that hasn't been noticed for a long time…' _Both of the young Veronians went off to bed leaving Father Hubert in his den to smoke his pipe and ponder the events that went on that night. A strange visitor, a dream of events yet to come perhaps, and the fact that the young lad of a mongoose reminded him of someone that use to visit the monastery a couple decades back. He moved these thoughts aside and concentrated on the plans for tomorrow and how he would teach Stormsurge about the monastery's ways and where to take the lad first. Hubert sighed, "What an interesting day this turned out to be." He snuffed out his pipe and the fire before going to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter II

Revelation

II: The Start of Something Big

Ten Years Later…

The early morning dawn begins to brighten up the once dark skies of night as Storm the mongoose was fast asleep in his dormitory. His dream wasn't like his usual calm ones of the surrounding area he's explored. He stood in a clearing of trees with mountains standing tall in the distance with their snow-capped peaks. '_Where is this place and where am I?'_ He pondered to himself as he walked further into the surrounding woods taking in all the detail of what was around him. The flowers were brightly colored and trees in their late autumn colors. _'This place seems slightly familiar, but I just can't tell where exactly-' _"I found some more wood for the fire. This should keep us supplied for the n-" Storm turned towards the sound, but didn't find the owner of the young voice. The voice spoke out again, but instead it was in fright and sadness, "MORGAN!" There were footsteps on the grass followed by the same voice whispering out, "Morgan… please wake up Morgan…" and the surround scenery began to fade leaving Storm awake in his bed, but instead of well rested, slightly unease by his dream. He sat up with his legs crossed underneath the covers and arms relaxed on his knees. "What a weird dream," he said to himself, "I haven't had one like that for awhile. What's more unnerving is how familiar and at home it was in that forest." Storm got out of his bed and put on a fresh tunic and pants. "One thing is for sure though. I know the name Morgan from somewhere, but I don't know where for sure." He walked out of his dormitory and down the hall walking carefully so as to not wake up anyone else. He picked up the list for supplies that were needed for the day and headed out into the early dawn. Storm enjoyed going out early in the morning before the rest of the monastery was awake. The time gave him time to think over things he had on his mind.

Some vendors in the market began setting up shop, while others were sitting back sipping tea or other assorted beverages as they waited for their customers. Storm approached a shop with an old Raccoon shifting some boxes around. "Good morning to you Saul." He called out. The grayed raccoon looked up. "Well if it isn't my best customer, here once again to greet his old friend." Storm chuckled, "Well, I have stopped by once again for the usual supplies with a question too." Saul looked curiously at Storm as he took the list from him. "And what would the question be?" He asked. Storm set his elbows down on the oaken counter of Saul's stall. "Have you heard of a person by the name of Morgan anywhere around here? I know you are familiar with most of the people around this area of land." "Morgan, Morgan… Nope, the name doesn't seem familiar to me. Is she a friend of yours?" He replied after putting the last of the supplies in a sack. "You could say that. Had a dream about someone calling out the name Morgan, and the voice calling out the name seemed connected to me somehow." "I'm sure things will fall in place eventually. Say, I almost forgot something. Happy birthday Storm." Saul said as he laid a small parcel on the counter. "Thanks Saul. You're memory hasn't budged an inch all these years." Storm said. The old raccoon shrugged, "I try to keep it in check. Also, someone else left a parcel for you with me. They didn't say who they were, but they knew you. Here it is." Saul brought out a small box that was bound with black-leather. "Like I said, the person didn't leave a name or anything. They just said that they knew you. Sorry I can't give you much more than that Storm." Storm picked up the small box and put it in his satchel and picked up the sack of supplies leaving the usual amount of coin in its place. "Thanks Saul. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. Thanks for the gift too." He said before walking back up the path towards the monastery. His mind was now mulling over a new thing. Who left the black box for him and how they knew him. Golden streaks began pierce the gray sky as the sun stirred in the east framing the red and tan stonework of the monastery.

Storm placed the sack in the kitchen and returned to his dormitory to see what Saul had given him for his birthday. Inside the parcel was an old book from the famed collection of books Saul kept with him while he traveled. The title was gold on a dark blue cover and read _The Early Days of Verona. _"Good ole Saul and his book collecting passion. I'll have to thank him tomorrow and start reading it tomorrow." Storm set the novel on his bedside table and took out the black box. "Now, what is inside you?" He said as he searched for an opening or a latch. "Hmm. A box with no lid. All there is, is a marking of a trinity pressed into the leather. Other than that I don't see anything that could be a way to open it." Storm set the box next to the blue book and walked out of his dormitory to begin his day. "Good morning Storm!" It was his childhood friend and mentor, Madeline. "Good morning Madeline. Why are you up so early?" He asked. She caught up with him and pulled out a small pouch. "I have your birthday present. Hubert helped me make it." "You don't have to always give me a gift you know. It is just a birthday." She pulled out his hand and placed the pouch in his palm. "Today isn't an ordinary one though. It's your 16th birthday. It's a milestone." Madeline implied. Storm had no choice. He knew that once she made up her mind, he had no choice, but to accept or do what she said. "You're right as usual. This doesn't mean I won't still tell you about the gifts each year." Madeline smiled and place her hands behind her back as she watch Storm pull open the pouch and pull out the cross necklace. The necklace was made out of four nails bent and melted together to form an iron cross. Wrapped around the center meeting point was some blue wire and a black cord was strung through the nail loops at the top. "It's wonderful Madeline. Where'd you learn to make something this cool?" Storm said as he turned the necklace over in his hands marveling at how well everything was put together. "I was reading through some old books in the library and found the design in a book about the elementalists. I thought it was perfect and showed it to Father Hubert so he could help me." She replied. Storm loosened the cord and put it around his neck. "It's great. Thank you Madeline." She smiled at him glad that he liked her gift. "We better hurry up and get to breakfast before everything is gone." She said. The two friends walked and chatted as they made their way to the dining hall.

The day passed like others had before it with everyday tasks everyone had, that had been moved around in order to celebrate the birth of one of the monastery's members. Storm retired to his dormitory earlier than usual after finishing up the last couple of chores he had. He took off his tunic and replaced his tougher pants for softer ones he used as sleeping clothes. Storm reclined against the headboard of his bed and picked up the blue book and began reading through the table of contents. The book contained information on topics ranging from locations of old villages to the tales of old wars. It also had a few drawn in pictures of what a place roughly looked like during that time of age. As he looked through the table, a section caught Storm's eyes. "_Elementalists and the Trinity…_" He said to himself. The title reminded him of the small box that had a trinity imprinted on it. Storm flipped to the page and began reading.

'_The Trinity is said to be the preferred sign that the elementalists used on flags to signify themselves among different villages. Others used them to seal things such as doors to personal quarters or a treasure room filled with personal treasures or family heirlooms. Other signs such as a cross can also be used or the Star of David, but each elementalist is marked with a trinity on their dominant hand.'_

The phrase '_used to seal things'_ stood out to Storm the most as he read on.

'_Things sealed by an elementalist are rarely opened by others since each elementalist uses their own way to open their own seal. Tombs of elementalists are protected by such seals so they don't become targets for grave robbers looking for treasure. Little is known about how a seal is created on an object other than it is imprinted with the sign.'_

Storm stopped there and looked back at the black-leather box. The imprint seemed to stand out more than he remembered. Storm rubbed his hand over the mark and found that it was covered in a fine, black dust. Beneath was a brilliant shine of steel with a blue tint to it. "Maybe it's a puzzle box with a hidden lever that opens it." After much pushing and twisting Storm set the box back down and lay down in his bed. "Perhaps a nice sleep will help me figure out the trick to the box." He said sleepily. His dreams weren't clouded with the strange voice calling out Morgan this time. Instead Storm was in what appeared to be a cavern with dark crystals. In the dark center of the room a deep voice called out to him, "In due time we will meet, but for now I'll let my pets play with you, to test you as you grow. Until we meet face to face Stormsurge Vairehëim." The scene changed to the forest side southeast of Oaktree Grove. Two figures were walking out onto the road leading to town. Storm didn't like the feel the figures were giving off. They felt ancient and strong, and didn't behave like any other Veronians he had met before. "The town should be just ahead." "Are you sure Ragha?" The taller figure looked towards the other. "Positive. The new one is there as well." "Böromer will be pleased to know. You can finally redeem yourself this time as well after the… last time." "I do not wish to discuss that Mora. Just keep walking." Again the dream faded, but it stayed dark leaving Storm concerned with what these things were and why he was having dreams about them.

The next morning was shrouded with a thin veil of mist, which was strange because mist doesn't usually appear this early in the fall. Storm was on his way back from the marketplace after picking up the usual supplies and thanking Saul for the book. As he was walking up the path back to Trinity Monastery, Storm thought about the latest dream he had last night. '_The new one is there as well.'_ The strange thing's words echoed in his mind making the air feel colder. Storm kept walking while staring at the ground until he bumped into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where-" Storm's voice left him as he looked into a black face with red eyes. The creature smiled with pleasure. "So," it began, "you're the new one we have been sent to kill." The voice was the same as the creature Mora's in his dream. Storm felt a tugging in the back of his mind, but didn't pay much attention to it due to the fear he felt staring at this creature. "I am Mora-third generation sil'lis. My friend behind you is Ragha. He's tried to kill you before, but didn't succeed since you're here and not dead." Ragha growled back at Mora, "I said I didn't want to talk about it Mora. I'm here to finish the job I started ten years ago." Ragha grabbed Storm's right shoulder and threw him to the side of the path. Storm felt the stinging sensation of gravel scratching against his skin as he fell heavily on the ground. "I hope you've enjoyed the past ten years of living because you won't get to have many more after this day Stormsurge Vairehëim." The sil'lis lunged, as Storm stood up clutching his shoulder where he felt the warmth of blood beginning to appear.

Madeline watched from a window in the monastery as the sky began to darken. "Where could Storm be? It's not like him to be this late from getting the supplies." She said with an edge of worry in her tone. Father Hubert walked up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry," he said calmly, "Storm is a strong lad and he'll be able to take care of himself if he runs into trouble." Madeline kept looking out the window as a distant lightning bolt flashed across the black horizon. "I hope so Father." She was close to Storm, but didn't feel like just a friend to him. They were almost like kin since they met. Even though it was weird that he had seen a lady like her in his dreams. "I'll let you wait here for him Madeline. I'll see if someone is willing to help with your tasks." She turned around and hugged Hubert. "Thank you." She whispered out. Hubert could feel that she was close to crying. He knew she and Storm were very close together and that even though this didn't appear to be a big issue of being late for an errand-something didn't feel right in the air with Storm being absent. When Father Hubert left to continue his day Madeline put on a cloak and went out the search for her friend.

The tugging sensation was getting stronger with the passing moments of the battle. Storm was trying his best to avoid the sickle the sil'lis was using to impale him with. Although he was quick Ragha feinted one way and swung its arm catching Storm in the chest and flying into the trunk of a tree. Storm slumped against the bottom of the tree in a daze watching lights flash around his vision. Ragha breathed heavily after catching the mongoose, "Now… to end this." The sickles split at the top into long, ebony fingers and Ragha moved his hands to the center of his chest with his hands in a position as if they were holding something. Thunder rumbled in the darkening sky as the sil'lis prepared to kill its prey. In the space between its hands a red orb began to appear enveloping the arms of Ragha in a red aura. Ragha pulled its hands apart leaving the orb floating a few feet in front and swung them behind itself. "Welcome to the afterlife." Ragha swung its poised arms forward clapping the orb of energy between its hands sending a wave of the energy towards Storm. Time began to blur and slow for Storm as he became aware of the tugging in his head. He concentrated on the feeling and felt a strong presence of something inside of himself. A few bolts of lightning began to glint through the dark clouds as Storm let the presence wash throughout his body filling him with energy. Without thinking, the power inside surged and Storm felt himself starting to speak, "You won't finish your job this time either Ragha." The sil'lis's eyes widened as Storm rose up and thrust a hand out stopping the energy wave in its tracks. Ragha staggered backwards as he saw the bedraggled mongoose dissipate the energy. Storm began to glow with energy sending of small bolts of electricity and threw back his head letting out a mixed shout and cry. A lightning bolt feel down and struck Storm creating a pillar of light from the ground to the dark skies above like a beacon at sea guiding a ship in to bay. The sound echoed across the tree tops like the rolling thunder above and reverberated in Ragha's head. "N-No. That's impossible. I was t-told that your powers w-were blocked off!" Mora broke out in laughter, "HAHAHA! Looks like you've been foiled by the kid again Ragha! HAHAHA!" Storm looked towards the laughing Mora. "To bad you decided to tag along too." Mora looked up to be hit by a blast of blue energy and thrown into the side of a boulder. "I would have much rather been the only one present at the time when Ragha is beat once again." Ragha took this time to gather its senses and lunge at Storm while he was occupied. Storm's eyes darted back and sent a chill down Ragha's spine. These weren't the eyes of the out-of-control mongoose he faced ten years ago. This time the eyes were fierce and ready to face the sil'lis. Each time Ragha thrust or swung its arm Storm would lean one way or the other to avoid them. Storm grabbed one of the arms and stopped Ragha in its tracks. "I remember our first battle Ragha. You ran last time, but now you won't be able to." Storm said with a flat and lifeless voice meaning every word he spoke. Storm pulled Ragha's arm toward him and thrust the palm of his right hand into its chest. Storm began to return blows landing each one on the sil'lis. Ragha tried to block the attacks, but each time it tried the mongoose would land another one somewhere else. Ragha's vision was starting to blur with the flurry of blows and from the weakness of trying to endure the onslaught. Storm stopped attacking Ragha with a kick to its chest. He stood over the now broken sil'lis with his sapphire eyes glowing like lightning in the clouds, "I am Stormsurge Vairehëim-the first generation of the new elementalists. Go back to your master and tell him this for the next time we meet will be the end of your existence." Ragha saw Mora clamber out of the wreckage of the once large boulder and knew how he could beat his foe. He looked at Mora to see if its companion was looking back. Mora understood the signal and took the moment to jump the mongoose. With its arms wrapped around the mongoose Ragha staggered up from the ground to look at his prey struggle. The energy's glow had faded from Storm's frame and left him unable to repel his enemies. Madeline came around the bend to see Storm in the grasp of Mora. She cried out, "STORM!" Ragha looked to see the young cat a few yards away. "So this is your back up? A young girl with no feeling of power to be felt about her? This just became too easy." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she heard its words. "LET HIM GO!" she yelled. Ragha smirked, "Or what? I'll be struck by lightning?" A flash of light appeared to its right. "No. You'll have to deal with me instead." Ragha looked to see the speaker and felt all his courage drain from him. In front of Ragha was a figure with a dark cloak around him and a hood over his face. On the figure's back was a two-handed sword inside a black-leather scabbard with silver designs. Storm was beginning to feel light-headed after the use of all the energy that was built up. He couldn't see who the newcomer was, but he could feel the power radiating off of them. "I am Godric Vairehëim: Master of the Vairehëim branch. Your actions today have broken the seal I have set to block the memories of Stormsurge. I cannot place it again without him having to start his life over again with missing details. Run now before I decide that Storm's mercy wasn't a fair punishment." Ragha and Mora looked at each other with blank faces and then disappeared in flashes of red light and black smoke. Storm took a step then crumpled to his knees as his sight began to darken. He saw Madeline running over to him calling out, "STORM! Don't fall asleep. Stay with us. STORM!" He rolled over onto his back and grabbed her hand. "It's okay," he heard Godric respond, "He just needs to rest after what happened." That was the last thing Storm heard before he blacked out into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter III

Revelation

III: Realization

Godric went over to where Madeline was holding Storm's head in her arms. "We need to take him somewhere safe." He said to her. She looked up with tears running down her face leaving dark tracks in her fur and replied, "I knew something was wrong when he didn't come back at his usual time. I can't leave him again." Godric could feel how she felt about Storm. They had been close friends since he had dropped Storm off at the monastery. "Come with me. We'll take him somewhere safe so he can recover." Madeline nodded and helped Godric pick up the unconscious mongoose. When they were both ready he summoned a trinity ring around them and they disappeared with a flash of light.

Father Hubert was pacing in his den nervously ever since he found out Madeline wasn't anywhere in the monastery. As he was pacing the room a letter materialized on a table next to him. Hubert picked up the letter and opened the envelope to begin reading it.

_Dear Father Hubert,_

_I am Godric Vairehëim. You probably remember me from when I came to you to explain the situation about Stormsurge, the young mongoose you took in ten years ago. The seal I had placed on him to keep him from remembering what happened to him was broken earlier today. He's safe with me along with the she-cat Madeline. I hoped this day wouldn't come and that everything would pass safely, but it seems it has to be this way. I will send Madeline back when she has recovered from what happened to Storm. The time has come for defenses to be made. The high council has felt a ripple of something coming, bent on changing the powers of who is in charge. I hope that you will take the necessary precautions that I set up awhile ago. Take care and do not trust many people that are new unless you have known them for awhile._

_Sincerely,_

_Godric Vairehëim_

Father Hubert sighed in relief knowing that the two of them were in safe hands with Godric. He sat in his chair and pulled out a little book he kept on him where ever he went. "I had hoped too that this would never happen." He said as he flipped through the pages.

Storm began to wake up to find himself in a strange room that had white-marble walls and blue curtains. Next to him Madeline was sleeping in a chair with her arms wrapped around her knees. He tried to sit up, but when he tried his arms would buckle under him. He looked around the room to gather his bearings or at least gain a sense of where he was at. He couldn't determine what place he was in and stared up at the ceiling reviewing what had happened to him last night. A few minutes later Madeline stirred from him sleeping position in her chair. Storm looked over at her to see her eyes widen when she saw him. "Storm?" she whispered. He gave her a puzzled look, "Of course I'm Storm. Why the question?" Madeline jumped out of her chair and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you when I saw you in such a weak state last night." She said. Storm placed a hand on her back to reassure her that everything was okay. "I don't remember much of last night really. I'm glad that you weren't hurt last night by Ragha or Mora. I just remember you calling my name and then Godric talking to you before I blacked out." Storm felt the bed sheet begin to moisten as Madeline let out tears that rolled down her cheeks and onto the sheet. Storm wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. "What's the matter Madeline? Everything is okay now. No one is here to harm us." She looked up into his eyes with her emerald ones brimmed with tears. "When you didn't return from getting supplies I began to worry about why you hadn't returned back to the monastery. I was set as your protector when you came to the monastery, so I went looking for you to find you being attacked, by the sil'lis. I felt like I had failed at the duty I was given." She buried her face in the bed sheet and began to cry letting all the pent up emotions inside her out into reality. Storm laid his chin on her head and continued holding her close letting her get everything out of her system. Madeline was really the only friend he has had around his own age. Sure he was friends with the younger kids at the monastery, but Madeline had been his friend since he arrived there. Madeline eventually calmed down and fell into a light sleep next to Storm. He didn't mind that she was because at this moment in time she needed to be close to him after what he went through. At least that's what he thought when he found out she had fallen asleep. Instead of dwelling on this he reflected on what she said about being his protector when he arrived at the monastery. When he thought back to that day he remembered waking up in a room not knowing where he was, but there was a feeling in his mind that there was something before that day that he should remember. He let the feeling pass as he noticed that his mind felt clearer than before as if a weight suppressing his mind had been removed.

An hour passed before he decided to stir Madeline. A white leopard came to the door bringing some food for the two of them. Madeline got up and opened the door to take the tray from the leopard. "Thank you Chris." She said. Chris smiled and went on his way to what he was doing before that. Madeline shut the door and brought the tray back over to the bed and chair. "Here you go. It's almost noon and Godric said you would be hungry by the time that you woke up after what happened." Madeline said as she handed a plate to Storm. He managed to sit upright in the bed and set the plate in his lap. He took a bite out of the bread before he asked, "Do you know where we are Madeline? I don't recognize the structure of the building." She swallowed her mouthful of food before replying, "Godric Vairehëim said that he brought us to the castle of the High Council." "Hmm. I wonder what made him bring us here: The High Council usually only deal with higher matters than just two people like us." Madeline looked down to her plate. "That's exactly the reason why we're here." Storm raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We have a meeting with them in a few minutes. Godric will come to get us when it's time." Storm's appetite left him at the news he just heard. He had heard stories about people seeing the High Council, the grandmasters to the branches of elementalists and the granting of their powers. This certainly meant something that wasn't good for the both of them. He continued to eat his food even though he didn't feel hungry. Storm figured it would be his last meal if things went poorly with the meeting.

A few minutes, which seemed like hours, went by and Godric knocked on the door, "Your meeting with the High Council is in a few minutes you two. Better get ready." With some help from Madeline, Storm was able to get out of the bed and on his feet. Godric led them down a couple hallways that had elaborate paintings and tapestries hung on the walls. They arrived at an oak door that had carvings of seven figures sitting around in a circle. With a wave of his hands, Godric opened the doors. Storm held his breath as they entered into the room of the highest grade and last remaining elementalists. Godric bowed to a lion sitting in the center of the ring before saying, "I have brought the two as you have asked Lord Tiberius Helion." The lion walked over to Godric and placed his hand on his shoulder. Godric stood back up and stepped back to stand with Storm and Madeline. Tiberius outstretched his arms and said with a rich, strong voice that echoed with his presence, "Welcome Stormsurge Vairehëim and Madeline Aquios to the castle of the High Council and to our meeting room." Storm let out his held in breath relieved that they were both welcomed here. Tiberius returned to his seat before continuing the meeting. "As you all know the sil'lis have been sighted again after the war so long ago. The sighting could potentially mean that he is escaping his slumber." He started. A grizzly bear added in, "They could also be rogues that weren't imprisoned or destroyed too." Tiberius nodded in agreement, "That is also true Borivor. Either case doesn't have proof though which means we can't say what the official action is to do yet." Godric stepped forward again, "Tiberius, I'm sure you and the other council members have felt the ripple in power lately." The other members all nodded and murmured words of agreement with his statement. Tiberius stroked his chin trying to fit this into what was going on. "This is also true Godric. We've all felt the ripple you have spoken of; although, it is hard to say what is the cause of it. I know that this could mean what it means, but it could be minor or exaggerated." As the discussion went on Storm was debating about whether to tell the High Council about his dreams or to not tell. He set his mind and stepped forward to stand next to Godric. "Excuse me, Tiberius, but I may have some information that may or may not help with the issue at hand." The room fell quiet when they heard the mongoose speak. "Go on." Replied the lion. Storm cleared his throat before continuing, "A couple nights ago I had a few dreams that were in relation to the sil'lis attack. The two of them were called Ragha and Mora. In my dream one of them referred to someone as Böromer when talking. Another one was in a dark cavern with a form of crystal. A voice spoke out of the dark and told me that we'd meet one day. Other than that I don't remember anything else." A panther with a hint of purple leaned over to whisper to Tiberius. He nodded as the panther leaned back. "My sister has told me that you speak true about your dreams. This does change how the matter will be treated." Storm nodded and returned to stand next to Madeline. Her face showed her nervousness as she tried to stand still with a straight face. A brown-tabby called out, "I wish to address something with Ms. Aquios." She said with a smooth voice. Madeline tensed and walked forward to be addressed by her. The tabby stood up and walked to stand in front of Madeline. "I am known as Roenna Aquios. You have been a great protector to the one known as Stormsurge Vairehëim. You can no longer be his protector." Madeline's eyes went wide at what she was hearing. "But," Roenna continued, "You won't be able to because you are not strong enough without the powers of your house. Since Storm has discovered his potential you have been granted to receive the powers of Aquios house." Madeline's face changed from being hurt to astonished when she heard Roenna finish. "You are hereby an elementalist of Aquios." Roenna touched Madeline's forehead letting a cyan light wash over her. Madeline curtsied to the tabby. "Thank you Lady Roenna!" Madeline hurried back to Storm with a face of joy. Tiberius also stood up. "That also brings the matter of Stormsurge." Storm stood forward with a sense of determination. "Ten years ago you were brought here as a child that had been found in the mountains. Godric had tracked your presence for a long time before finding you in a state of shock and unable to control your powers. When you were brought here we found out that the one we had blessed with the Trinity, had also been born with a unique mark that has no name. The mark differs between each person and is rare, but those with a mark are given twice the strength of a normal person. With both the mark and the Trinity you were a great danger to others and yourself. From then we put a seal on your memories to prevent that happening again for the time being. Seeing that you have grown and that you are more in tune with your powers, we can now let you live your life as it was meant to be. Godric, if you will." He said. Godric turned to Storm. "When I last saw you, you were no more than three feet tall. Now you have grown into a strong mongoose. I welcome you into the house of Vairehëim in hopes that you will learn to use your powers for the benefit of all." Stormsurge felt a wave of warmth spread throughout his body as he heard Godric speak. Tiberius and the other members all smiled seeing Storm brighten up at the news. Tiberius smoke up again, "We know you are both young elementalists and novices with your powers, but with the issue at hand we must ask you to do something for us." Storm looked up to the lion. "What is it that you want us to do Tiberius?" He asked. "We need you to gather the new generation of elementalists that have been chosen. You will need their help along your journey. You will also need to be fitted for your robes before setting off." Storm nodded, "We will do the best we can sir." Tiberius nodded as well with a serious face noting that Storm had accepted the quest. The meeting was adjourned on that note and the council members went about their own business. Godric took both Storm and Madeline to a room where they would be fitted for their elementalist robes. "In order to be recognized as an elementalist you must be dressed as one too. The robes will be made to fit your house and power. When you are done you will be fitted for your basic weapons as well. From there we will send you out to complete your quest. Any questions?" He asked. The novice elementalists shook their heads. Godric smiled, "Do Roenna and I proud." Godric left them with the fitters. After a couple hours of measuring and dying thread for the robes, both Storm and Madeline left with their robes. Storm was given a robe that was a lighter black with a mix of blue and a royal blue trimming, while Madeline was given gray robe with tints of light blue throughout and a bright blue trim. Both looked similar, but Madeline's robe was short-sleeved rather than long-sleeved, but came with gloves that went up her arm and under her sleeve. The fitters directed both of them to the blacksmith's forge down the hall a ways. Inside a hedgehog with a leather apron and gloves to match greeted them as they entered. "Welcome to my forge. My name is Rocky. I'm here to make sure that you two are armed with the weapons that will fit you the best. Let's start with this young lady shall we?" He said. Rocky showed Madeline all assortments of weapons that could be chosen and tested on a dummy. Madeline tried out small swords and some knives, but settled on a staff that had metal fitted on the end of each side. "Excellent choice you've made. Should help you with any problem you have. Now onto you Storm. Godric had me dig out something that has been in the Vairehëim branch for as long as I can remember. It was used by a Legend during the first war and was retired when the council changed from a court. Made them feel more intimidating as a court than a council, so they went with the less intimidating one so people wouldn't be to nervous when coming here. Either way here she is—the beauty known simply as Star. She is a beautifully crafted sword with two twins that are your daggers as well. The daggers don't have names being made after the war, but they were made in the same style as Star, but they're smaller and more versatile." Rocky set an object on the table that was wrapped in cloth and tied together with silky ropes. "She's yours now. Use her well in battle." He said before pushing the sword towards Storm. Storm looked at the sword covered in cloth and began to untie the ropes. As he finished untying the last rope the veil to the cold steel blade began to slide off revealing a sapphire pommel stone, with a black-leather bound hilt. Storm moved the rest of the cloth off of Star to reveal a matching black-leather scabbard with silver metalwork near the sword's hilt and the end on the scabbard. He picked up the scabbard with the sword and wrapped his hand around the hilt. With a swift moment Storm withdrew Star from the scabbard leaving a sweet ring in the air. Rocky's face softened, "She's glad to be out and in use again. It's been awhile since she's been out of that cloth." Storm was fascinated by the bright shine the blade gave off and swung Star around a bit feeling the weight of the sword as if it was a second limb of his. The blade hummed through the air creating a song of air as it cut through the air. Storm sheathed Star and set both of them down. "Star is a definitely a blade worthy of a great swordsman, but I can't accept the blade Rocky. I feel that Star is meant for someone of higher stature or rank than my own rank." Rocky's face changed to disappointment. "Are you sure you can't accept her as your blade?" He asked. Storm nodded his head, "I don't feel like I'm worthy to wield her yet. Don't wrap her back up in the cloth though. She should be displayed somewhere that will be visible to all, but not to the point that Star is always seen. Things should be seen, but never glorified to more than they're worth." Rocky nodded at the mongoose's sensible words. "If you ever need her, she'll be waiting for you right here." He said as he carefully lifted the sword and scabbard up onto two rungs above a rack of other swords. "There are always the daggers as well. They're not as great as Star, but each carry their own weight so to speak." Inside the same cloth were to gauntlets of some type with handles similar to that of Star's. Rocky slipped one on his own wrist to demonstrate how the blades worked. "When you flick your wrists like so, the blade will slide out and into grabbing range of your hand and right into battle. Both gauntlets can hide under your sleeves to hide them from public view." Rocky slid the dagger back into the gauntlet and set both back down next to the other one. Storm picked one up and slid it onto his wrist and proceeded to do the same with the other gauntlet. Once both were on Storm flicked his wrists and the daggers sprung out from under his sleeves allowing his hands to catch them. Storm twirled both around and threw them at a dummy noticing that the pommel stones reacted to his powers, so he could pull them back towards himself. Although; the first time he did this, one knife almost pinned Rocky's ear to the wall along with his sleeve. "Sorry about that Rocky." Storm said as he retrieved the two knives from the wall. Rocky seemed curious, "I haven't seen anyone be able to do that yet with knives before. It was quite an interesting trick you did there Stormsurge." Godric knocked on the door before he entered the armory and forge. "Have you two found your weapons?" He asked Madeline and Storm. Both of them nodded to answer Godric. He led them out after they thanked Rocky for his help and down to the same room Storm woke up in. "Tomorrow you two are being sent out to begin your quest to find the other elementalists before any sil'lis do. I wish you the best of luck because I will probably be busy with errands and won't be able to see you off. I hope for the best on your quest Storm and Madeline." He said. They all gave Godric a hug before he left them to get some rest before tomorrow.

The sun had begun to set in the west as Madeline and Storm were slipping underneath the covers of their beds ready to fall asleep. "Night Storm." Madeline whispered to Storm. "Night Madeline, pleasant dreams." He replied. Both of them were nervous with the anticipation of tomorrow wondering what it'd be like during the quest. Storm wanted to ask Madeline, but decided he would wait until tomorrow to ask so he wouldn't keep her up thinking about what could happen. He rolled over and closed his eyes and was soon greeted by a warm sight of a home, his real home in the mountains and where he came from. He was finally starting to remember his past, but he still didn't recognize the name Morgan or who owned the voice calling out the name even though both seemed like they should be as obvious as his two hands. Storm shrugged the thoughts by and relaxed into a quiet doze. Madeline looked over at Storm's slumbering body and sat up in her bed. She silently slipped out of her bed and crept over to him. She kissed his head and gave him a small hug as if they were still little and they were back at the monastery. Madeline then returned to her bed glad that she was able to do that again since it could be the last time in awhile that she would be able to. The two of them drifted off into their own dreams and recesses of their minds waiting for tomorrow to arrive.


	4. Chapter IV

Revelation

IV: The Lone Wolf

The sun rose above the hills to east casting its golden beams down upon the land giving life to assortments of life including two young friends that were about the start their quest across Verona.

Storm and Madeline finished packing up their bags and were getting ready to begin their search for the elementalists that are going to be the next generation. Storm tightened a strap on his pack and set it aside making sure his dual knives were secured. Madeline was sitting in a chair polishing the wood and metal tips of her battle staff before slipping it into the sleeve strapped to her back. Storm slid the blades out and was polishing each blade carefully readying them for what they may have to face. Storm remembered what he wanted to ask Madeline last night and asked, "Madeline, do you think that finding the people, that are the generation, will be hard?" She set her pack on the chair before replying, "I honestly am not sure. Some may be easier than others and others may be harder. It could take a week or months." Storm looked back to his knives as he slid them back in the gauntlets. "I was just thinking that if this takes awhile we may want to let Hubert and others close to us know what we're doing before they think that we've left them." Madeline nodded at his insight. "I think you're right," she said, "it would be the right thing to do before we disappear." "Plus we'd be stuck with each other so we'll have to get used to being in one another's presence constantly." He added on. Madeline smiled and laughed a little. "You've always been one for comedy when it comes to something that is serious." She said in reply to Storm's remark. He shrugged at her answer and stated, "It's just a way that I alleviate pressure on situations." They both slung their packs onto their backs and headed for a room where they would be sent back to Oaktree to begin their quest.

Ragha and Mora stopped next a small lake with a waterfall cascading into it trying to catch their breaths and gather their surroundings. They spent the last two days running from where they attacked Storm and had been sent running like little kids when they saw a member of the High Council appear. Mora was the first to recover and said, "I don't think this will make Böromer happy to know that the brat escaped again Ragha." "I know. I need to find a way to get back at him. I know a friend that's been causing some trouble in a nearby village. They've been able to stay concealed in a body for a long time and now they're getting the run of the village. Perhaps we could recruit them and have them help eliminate the mongoose. We still need to report to Böromer though to notify him of the shift in plans." Ragha hated to report bad news, especially since this would be the second time the mongoose had eluded his death. The two of them continued to walk, but this time to the village with Ragha's friend.

Storm and Madeline arrived just outside the entry gate of Oaktree when they were sent from High Council. They both lowered their hoods and walked up to the gatekeeper. "Goodmorning Rufus." Madeline said through the window. The beaver sitting in the chair reading the latest town reports looked up from them. "Well, if it isn't little Madi and Storm. It's been a couple days since I've seen you around the town. What've you been up to?" He asked her, happy to see her again. "I've been out and about. Would you mind letting us in? We're going on a trip and we would like to say our goodbyes to friends before we go." She said. Rufus nodded and got out of his chair. "Sure thing, Madeline. Don't be adventuring too long that you forget me back here in my hut." Madeline smiled, "I won't Rufus. Take care and be safe." Storm and Madeline walked through the open doors waving back at the kindly beaver. The two of them stopped by Saul's stand first before they went up to the monastery to greet Father Hubert and the other members there. Saul was dusting off and polishing glass trinkets and setting them into a box to be sold later in the day. When Madeline was about to walk up to the stall Storm held his arm in front of her. "I'm friends with Saul, so I have a plan to introduce us. Just follow my act." He said. "Okay." Madeline said. The two of them walked up to the stall calmly and when they got to the stall Storm put on his hood and leaned his elbow on the counter. "Good morning sir. I'm looking for a mongoose by the name of Storm. Do you know if lives around here?" He asked nonchalantly. Saul turned around from polishing the glass to answer his question, "Storm? He hasn't been seen for the past couple of days. He usually comes to my stall each morning for some supplies. He lives in Trinity Monastery just up the road. Why are you asking about him?" Storm pulled off his hood, "I'm asking because I am him." Saul burst out laughing and playfully hit Storm's arm, "Why you young scamp. How could you play a trick on one of your oldest friends? I was beginning to worry where you disappeared to." Storm stood up from leaning. "You're the only one I can really joke with Saul. I went of to see the High Council about something. That something is why I am dressed like I am and why I'm going on a journey with Madeline." Saul raised his brow, "A _'journey'_?" Storm waved his hands, "No not like that. We've been chosen to locate some people for the council. We just wanted to let you know about it so you wouldn't worry." "Oh I see now. I guess this means I won't get to see my young friend for awhile then doesn't it." Saul said glumly. Storm placed his hand on Saul's shoulder. "I'll be back. Don't worry about that Saul. Just make sure you treat whoever they send for the supplies with the same respect you give me." "So give them an earful about how they behave?" Saul said with a straight face. Both of them broke into more laughter at the raccoon's remark. "I'll miss you Saul." "Same as I will about you. Make sure to bring me a souvenir from your travels." "I'll do that Saul." The two of them finished their goodbyes before Madeline and Storm began walking to the monastery.

When they were out of hearing range Madeline asked, "You and Saul are really close aren't you Storm." "Yes he is. Saul has been like a father to me ever since I started picking up the supplies. Then of course he's almost been like a brother too the way we can joke around. Overall he's part of my extended family I guess." Madeline just nodded understanding what it was like to not knowing ones parents very well. Both of her parents had left her with Hubert due to a sickness going around. They both died from it leaving all they had to her. Madeline made the old house into rest stop for travelers and a home to those without one. They continued their trek to the monastery in silence.

Father Hubert was showing a new member of the monastery around when they both heard the ringing of the bell and a knock on the front door. He turned to the new initiate, "This can be your first practice in answering the door." The little chipmunk nodded and hurried to the door and pulled the door open. "Hello. What are your names and businesses here travelers?" She said. Madeline kneeled down to the chipmunk's height. "My name is Madeline Aquios and my friend is Storm Vairëheim. We're here to see Father Hubert." She said. "Come on in then. He's been expecting you two for the last hour or so." The chipmunk said while pushing the door to open it further. "Father you have two visitors under the names of Madeline and Storm. You told me you were expecting them." The two stepped in after the chipmunk to be welcomed in a warm hug from Hubert. "It's so nice to see you two again and in such good health! I got Godric's letter yesterday about what happened. I'm guessing that you're here to get what you need and then head of on some adventure." The two of them nodded. "I guessed that much. You've both grown into fine, young people as I've watched you. Before you head off on your journey let's have a small banquet to celebrate this event. Does that sound fair enough?" Hubert asked. Storm and Madeline exchanged looks. "It is the least we could do for the guy who let us stay here and cared for us." Madeline started. "That's true. We will find a way to repay him for that in full though. I think it does sound fair." They both nodded to Saul agreeing to the banquet idea. "Splendid!" Hubert said, "I'll ask the cooks to begin planning out the meal. We should invite Saul as well, since he's helped the monastery out so much." Father Hubert left them to tend to their own business still listing names of people that should be invited. Storm and Madeline began to gather any personal items they wanted to take along on their journey. Storm slipped the book; he got from Saul, into his pack and noticed the black-leather box sitting on his bedside table. Storm picked it up and put it in his pocket rather than his satchel. He went from his room down to Madeline's. Before entering her room he knocked on the door. "May I come in?" He asked. Madeline replied, "You can." Storm opened the door to see Madeline organizing items on her bed and packing them into her own satchel. Storm walked over and asked, "Finding everything you need?" "So far I am finding everything." She replied. He sat down in a chair next to her bed. "It's been awhile since I have been in this room." Storm said, "The last time was when we made that fort and told stories around a lantern during a thunderstorm in the summer." He saw the corners of Madeline's mouth go up in the formation of a smile. "I remember that night. Father Hubert came in to see a bed sheet tent with pillow walls and two silhouettes laughing against the lantern light. Of course, he laughed when we poked our heads out, but then made us take it down and sent you back to your room." She said reminiscing about their childhood together. "It was always fun to see his reactions to our shenanigans. I don't think he ever got tired of us two messing around. Do you think he did?" Madeline flipped the flap over her satchel and tied it shut. "I don't think he did. I almost want to say that he enjoyed it. Maybe it made him feel like a kid again watching us goof off every day." "That's true." He said. After Madeline double checked her room for anything she may have missed before they both left the room with the warmth of the memories still in the air.

As the sun fell and the moon rose high into the black skies to greet the stars, the main hall of the monastery was lit and filled with laughter and the smell of food. Old friends were reacquainted, while others were introduced to new people. Hubert was busy helping people to find seats around the tables and guide cooks with food platters to serving areas. A few of the town's residents brought assortments of instruments and were playing them to provide background music. Games had been set up for younger kids and adults were playing pitch with friends. The celebration lasted for the entire night and into the early morning. Storm and Madeline had excused themselves to get a few hours of rest before they had to leave in the morning. When the sun began to rise the two of them were saying their goodbyes to everyone and then they began their trek to Echo Forest.

Ragha and Mora were standing in a dark room with a few lanterns and a window with green drapes. Ragha looked towards a figure sitting in a chair, "So, will you help us out with this task Tretch?" The figure shrugged, "I'll see what I can do for you. You've helped me in the past, so the least I can do is try and help you out with an insect that won't give up without a fight." Mora looked away from the window. "We better hurry up Ragha. The sun is starting to rise." Ragha nodded. The figure stood up into the light revealing a tiger with rust colored fur and sable stripes. "If you don't mind, you two, I have a town to terrorize." With that Tretch walked out of the building leaving the two of the sil'lis to their own business.

Storm and Madeline walked along the path enjoying the calm breeze as it came through the foliage of the trees and bushes. Madeline made a small twirl with her arms outstretched. "We're finally on our journey and on our own." She looked back at Storm while walking backwards. "You seem somewhat unenthusiastic. Is something wrong?" She asked. Storm looked at her, "I'm just thinking back to when the sil'lis attacked me. I remember the fight as clear as I see you now, but I don't know how I learned any of those maneuvers I used to fend for myself. It was like someone else took over for me and then took me through a trial run." Madeline slowed down and turned back around to walk beside her friend. "What do you mean?" Storm looked up at the sky piecing together how he could explain what happened. "Think of it as someone taking control of your self-conscious and using your body to move yet you are able to watch as it happens. I felt this power break through some barrier in my head and surge through me allowing me to survive. The power was familiar though, but I don't know why I could attack and defend against the sil'lis." Madeline continued to watch Storm as his eyes showed the mixed emotions of confusion and turmoil beneath the blue of his eyes. She noticed something else that wasn't really an emotion, but rather something that was a person almost that didn't seem like Storm. "I guess I don't know how you feel Storm, but I can somewhat grasp the idea of what you're feeling. You had a weird experience that wasn't you acting, but it was still you. Tonight, when we take a break and set up camp, let's try and practice with our elements. They may come in handy when they're needed, and the training may come in handy with figuring out what happened to you." Storm looked back at her. "That sounds good. Hopefully we can figure out what happened together." The two of them continued to walk along the well used path enjoying the flowers they hadn't seen before along with how the wind's song was heard differently through so many trees as they continued onward into the unknown of their known world.

A shadow flitted past in the overhead trees carefully making sure the two people below it weren't aware of its presence. The shadow continued to jump silently across the branches watching the two travelers as they trekked through the forest. The two of them stopped near a stream with an open clearing. One said to the other, "This looks like a good place to set up camp for the night." The one that spoke seemed to be a young girl the shadow decided. They set down their packs and pulled out a couple tarps and poles that they used to set up a tent. One of them went in first saying, "I'll change out of my robes and into something that is more normal. You can do the same once I'm done." "That sounds good. These robes don't really blend into the average town." Said the other traveler, which seemed to be a boy. After a few minutes the one in the tent came out dressed in a light-grey, long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a pair of tan shorts with a skin-tight material covering her legs. The boy went into the tent while the girl went into the river. She let the water run around her legs as she enjoyed the warmth of it, which the sun heated. The boy came out with a similar look except his shirt was a little more skin-tight and was made to go to the elbows with a grey and blue design. He also had a pair of tan shorts, but he didn't have skin-tight leggings like the other. The shadow reclined on the branch it was on and continued to watch the two travelers.

Madeline stood in the river shallows and splashed some water at Storm. "Come on Storm. The water is perfectly fine. We might as well enjoy the nice weather while we can before the winter comes in a couple weeks." Storm walked over and sat on the edge with his legs dangling in the water. "What about understanding our elements?" He asked. Madeline crossed her arms and smirked at him, "Is Storm afraid of a little water?" "I am not. I just thought we'd want to work with them as soon as we could." Storm replied. Madeline walked over and pulled him in by his hands. "You're just high strung from the past couple of days. Today we're going to relax and enjoy ourselves. Our own celebration, but just the two of us." She said noticing the same mixed emotions beginning to lessen in intensity and then replaced with the same Storm she knew. "You're right. I'm just anxious about the journey and need some time to reset my senses." Madeline let go of his hands and walked back out into the deeper water. "Come on. We have a celebration to enjoy." She said as she dived underneath the clear river water. Storm swam in after her and joined in the fun with his friend.

Storm and Madeline sat around a small campfire they set up to dry out the clothes they used to swim. They both laid back on the grass in the clearing to look at the stars. Every so often one of them would point out a constellation or a star that would shoot across the others. Storm looked over at Madeline with her hands behind her head with the reflections of the sky in her eyes. "Madeline do you mind if I ask you something?" She looked over at him to reply, "Go ahead and ask. I don't mind." Storm cleared his throat, "When you woke up to see me awake in the bed I noticed a spark of happiness through the cloudy emotions of the previous night. Along with that happiness I saw compassion. I would like to know the extent of that." Madeline looked back up at the skies. She was going over in her head what Storm asked her. _'To what extent? I know I grew up in a monastery, but over the years of being friends with Storm I've grown close to him. He feels like a brother to me, but even at that, that doesn't seem to fit. I want to let him known, but I don't feel that right now is a good time to let him know how I truly feel.'_ After thinking the question over Madeline responded, "I feel like you're my brother and best friend Storm. We grew up with each other that made us closer than most others have dreamed of." Storm looked away and up to the sky. "Thanks for answering honestly Madeline. I was confused about what I saw and didn't want to misinterpret it." Madeline didn't know what was going on in Storm's own mind, but she could tell something wasn't quite fitting into place. After laying in the grass for about an hour they both got up to sit around the campfire for a light dinner. After the fire began to die down Storm threw some dirt over the coals to keep them alive, but unable to catch anything on fire. He walked over to the tent and held the flap open for Madeline to enter. She walked in and folded back a blanket. Storm entered the ten and sat down beside her on the other side while setting a lantern down to provide some light in the tent. He turned his back so Madeline could get into her sleeping garments and under the blanket. "Alright you can turn back around Storm." She said. Storm removed his old tunic and replaced it with a softer shirt along with a softer pair of shorts. Madeline shifted onto her side as Storm extinguished the lantern's flame. She shut her eyes when Storm said, "Hey Madeline." She rolled onto her back to look in his direction making out his outline. He leaned over and gave her a short kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." He said before he leaned back over to his side. Madeline laid there stunned at what Storm did. Madeline had wanted to do the same thing when she saw him wake up from being unconscious. She rolled back to her side quietly smiling to herself as she fell asleep. The shadow watched from the tall hickory tree as the lamp illuminating the travelers slowly died leaving the smell of smoke and light breathing of the two in the night. The shadow pulled a cloak out to keep out the cold away before it fell asleep as well.

The light of dawn began to peak through the trees and into the tan tent where Storm and Madeline were sleeping. Storm shifted and stretched his back careful not to wake up Madeline. He dressed quickly in a clean shirt and pants before heading out into the brisk morning air. Storm walked a few yards away and found a smaller clearing where he could start practicing with his element. At first Storm tried a few things to see he could summon any lightning. After many failed attempts of trying Storm sat back against a log and closed his eyes to concentrate. "I don't understand how I am suppose to do this." He said to himself. _'Then let me help you.' _ Storm jumped to his feet when he heard the voice. "Who are you?" The voice returned, _'Calm yourself Stormsurge. I am here to help you. The same feeling you felt when the sil'lis attacked was my presence. I'm a past memory of someone that you remember and wanted to be like. Now let me guide you to be able to use your powers.' _ Storm was nervous when the voice in his head told him that it was the presence that used him. "How do I know that you won't take control again?" Storm asked. _'That happened due to the seal placed on this memory of yours. When I tried to break free I accidentally used a little too much power to break through, and that caused me to do that. I don't plan to do that again. I am here to help you train until you remember everything about your past.' _ Storm relaxed a little when the voice explained itself to him, but was still wary of what happened before. "Where do we begin?" _'First off sit down and calm your mind. When you do this project yourself into your mind.' _ Storm sat down again with his legs crossed and closed his eyes letting the wind move around him allowing Storm to calm his mind. _'Now take a walk with me through your memories.' _ Storm saw a white orb appear in front of him that then lead him down a hallway with pictures of places. _'This is where your memories are kept. Although they aren't always hallways. This is just how your mind manifests them into seeable objects.' _ The white orb and Storm spent a few hours reviewing memories and trying to get the distorted ones back into a watchable format. Storm and the orb stopped at the end of the hallway. _'This is where you keep your earliest memories. You have remembered quite a lot about yourself that you didn't know before. This is where you'll learn about people that were close to you before arriving at the monastery .When this is all done I won't return to you Storm. Any questions left will be your mystery to solve.' _ Storm prepared himself as he walked closer to the picture. Before he could touch the moving picture his conscious self was stirred by a nearby rustling in the foliage. This caused him to be pulled out of his sub-conscious and back into the small clearing. Storm looked around to see what the noise was, but couldn't find whoever made it. This didn't leave him happy mainly because he was close to probably finding out more about Morgan if she was a person that was in his childhood. What made him more curious was why he didn't have any memory of the monastery other than waking up in a room there. The white orb didn't help with making him remember where he learned any of the fighting moves let alone how to use his element. Storm returned to where he was sitting and stretched again after sitting in the cold for so long. As he began to turn around he felt a strange tingling sensation running down his back and along his arms. Storm shook out his arm and was astonished when a flick of lightning shot out and hit a rock nearby. This sudden discovery made Storm realize that with the more he knew about himself in the past, the more able he was to become who he was in the present. He flicked his wrist again and was pleased to see another bolt shoot out, but he made it stop after four feet. After trying a few test moves Storm began to create moves that would help with attacking and defending against attacks, along with being able to summon lightning.

Madeline woke up to the sun fully shining through the tent that warmed the air outside of the blanket. She pushed it aside and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to see Storm wasn't where he was last night. She figured Storm was out doing his early morning routines like he usually did. Madeline got up and out of the tent to stretch her back fully. "I guess I could try using my element a little before Storm comes back." She said as she walked over to where the clothes she used to swim him were hanging. Once she changed into them she stepped into the river again feeling the current of the water tugging at her legs. As she concentrated on the currents Madeline began to feel the current move with her hands above it. She moved her hands up bring with them a ball of water that spun as it hung in the air. She let the water drop back down creating a small splash. Madeline then spent a few minutes creating snaking tubes of water out of the water and back in and making pillars of water. She heard rustling behind her and turned her head to see Storm pushing aside a bush. Madeline let the water return to normal as she walked out of the river to greet Storm. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asked. "I slept well. What about you?" Storm replied. "Not very different than when we were in our own beds. I did some practicing with water for awhile. Did you try anything with yours?" "That's good. I did try some moves to use lightning, but I didn't get much figured out. I did learn; however, that in order to fully be able to use lightning I need to remember all of my past memories that were blocked." Said Storm in response. Madeline thought about how it was like to have some of her memories that were there, but she wasn't able to access them. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that." She said, "You'll eventually remember the memories." Storm nodded with determination in his eyes. They packed up the tent and started out again on the path to find new places in hope of finding another elementalist.

The sun rose high in the sky shining down through the trees as Storm and Madeline kept walking through the foliage. "I was hoping to have found a village by now or some sign of life." Storm said. "I agree. I didn't think the Echo Forest was this big. We haven't really been in an forests though." They kept walking when Storm's ears picked up rustling in the trees behind them that were like footsteps. He stopped and set his satchel and pack. "I'm going to scout ahead to see if there are any sign posts with maps or something. We can take a break here for lunch as well." He walked out of view of her. After Storm figured he was a far enough distance he looped back around out of view and made sure he was behind Madeline. He climbed up a tree as quietly as he could and once he was in the foliage he noticed a figure crouching on a tree branch watching Madeline. Storm took slow leaps across the branches and tapped the figure on its shoulder. "Excuse me, but may I ask what it is that you are doing?" He asked. The figure tensed before Storm tackled them out of the tree both landing on their feet, but two people; instead of one, now cornered the figure. "Who are you?" Storm asked again. The figure relaxed and pulled down the kerchief over their mouth to reveal that it was really a wolf and a girl at that. "My name is Serena Cyndre. I have been following you because I wanted to know if you two had the power to help me." Storm lowered his arms, but still kept his guard up. "What kind of help?" Storm asked. "I come from a village that is not to far from here. There should be a signpost with the information ahead. For the past couple of years a tyrant that calls himself Tretch has ruled my village. He is an elementalist like your selves, and I was hoping that you would be able to help me." Serena replied with desperation in her voice. Madeline and Storm exchanged glances. "If can guide us to this village we will see what we can do to help you." Serena's face brightened up with joy. "Thank you so much!" She went back into the tree and came down with her own little pack. "We can start when you two are ready to go." She said to Storm and Madeline. Storm took out three apples and tossed one to each of them. "We can start off right now and eat on the way." Serena polished off a side of the apple before biting into it and walking ahead. Madeline walked up close to Storm before whispering, "We aren't exactly the best elementalists you know. We just started." "I know, but this is most likely one of the new elementalists that we're looking for." He responded, "Hopefully they won't be too difficult." They kept walking until they reached the signpost Serena said was just ahead. "Now if we keep heading southwest from here, then we should arrive at the town within the hour. That should be about dusk." She said reading the map's directions and symbols. "Lead on then Serena. We could probably get there, but we'd prefer to arrive there within the decade." Madeline said. The three of them then continued towards the setting sun now outside the forest and in an open plain dotted with trees.

The moon started to rise against the scarlet and violet sky as the trio of travelers arrived at the town's edge. "Here we are Madi and Storm. The town of Hollowridge." Serena announced. Before Madeline could tell her that she preferred Madeline they heard people screaming not to far away. Serena's ears shot up and whispered out one word, "Tretch." A rust colored tiger was chasing a rabbit and a hedgehog down a town street. Storm dropped his pack to perform a move and shot a blast of lightning that hit the tiger in the side causing him to fly to the side and into a stack of barrels. The rabbit and hedgehog stopped to look at what happened. Storm yelled to them, "Go! We'll keep the tiger occupied." The two of them smiled hastily before running away. Storm went to a defense stance waiting to see what the tiger would do. The barrels shifted and Tretch pushed himself out of the wreckage glaring towards Storm with jade green eyes ringed with gold. "Something tells me that wasn't a good idea." Storm muttered to Madeline and Serena. Serena nodded. "You've got his attention, now all you have to do is stop him." The tiger pushed off the ground and stood up. "So you're the one I was suppose to look for. I hope you're prepared Stormsurge because what Ragha didn't manage to do." Tretch said before slamming his foot into the ground creating pillars of rock spiking towards them.


	5. Chapter V

Revelation

V: Clash of the Sky and Earth

Storm, Madeline, and Serena rolled to the side to avoid the pillars of rock Tretch summoned. "Is this the best that you can do?" Tretch said mockingly. Before Storm could stand back up Tretch leaped to all fours and ran at him. Madeline summons water out from the air and creates a path of mud in front of the tiger causing him to lose control and fall into the muck. Storm pushed himself out of the way to let Tretch slide past him. Serena goes to help Storm back to his feet, but Tretch knocks her aside and across the ground. "Get her out of the way Madeline!" Storm said as he jumped away from the tiger's claws. "What about you?" She asked back. "I'll be fine. Just make sure she's okay and in a safe place." Madeline draped one of Serena's arms over her and carried her away from the battle area. "What's the matter mongoose? Can't stand up to me?" Storm rolled again and stood up with the same move. "I'm not, but now I can fight more freely than before." Storm spun and shot his arm out at Tretch sending a bolt of lightning into the tiger's chest leaving the smell of burnt hair in the air. Tretch stood up with his fur standing out in places. "You pompous, little welp!" Tretch yelled out with a growl in the back of his throat. "Bring on what you've earned Tretch." Storm called out. Tretch raised his right hand and two squares appeared that created a star of some form that was scarlet. "Then let's see what you've got yourself." Tretch brought his hands up creating two floating pillars before he threw them at Storm. Before the pillars reached him something clicked in Storm's mind. He flicked his wrists to make his dual knives appear. With deft movements he swung them and sliced both the pillars down the middle. Tretch stood stunned as his rocks lay on the ground in twin halves. Storm twirled both of them in his hands holding the blades behind him. Tretch summoned more rocks and threw them at the mongoose, but Storm either sliced them down the middle or dodged them. "Hold still!" He gritted through his teeth. Storm didn't even listen to the tiger's threat and kept doing what he was doing. Tretch let out a roar and shot out a blast of red energy from his right hand. Storm threw his arms in front of him and was knocked back feeling a burning sensation along his arms. Tretch walked up with red smoke curling off of his hand, as he got ready to shoot another blast. Storm began to glow blue and sent a wall of energy slamming into Tretch. The tiger floundered threw the air before hitting the ground hard. Storm stood up and looked down at his hand to see a blue trinity glowing on the back of it. Tretch staggered upright and looked at Storm. "Oh no, no, no. I did not sign up to fight against one of you." Storm then understood why the tiger could summon a red energy. "You're a sil'lis, but you took control over whoever it is you're in now." Storm said. Tretch's face went slack and he took a step backward. Storm concentrated on the power he felt multiplying his own and set a blast of blue lightning towards Tretch. He summoned a rock wall, but it crumbled beneath the power and hit him full on in the chest. Tretch stumbled backwards with his vision blurred from the blast and arms shaky. Storm walked over and put his foot on the tiger's chest. "You can't save him you know. Once a sil'lis has a host it will never leave until it's dead." Tretch choked out. Storm leaned down and to place his right-hand on the head of Tretch. "Keep thinking that." The tiger's eyes widened as they shown bright with a white light. Storm stepped back to watch Tretch convulse and screech in pain as it was purged from the tiger's body. With a last screech Tretch left the tiger's body with a dissipating shadow. After, the tiger had lain still for a minute Storm walked to his side. "Are you okay?" He asked. The tiger's eyelids fluttered open. "Where am I?" The tiger asked. "You're in the town of Hollowridge. You were being controlled by a sil'lis called Tretch." Storm replied while he helped the tiger up. "What's your name?" The tiger rubbed his head and replied, "I am called Seamus Urthenmöor. I come from the Frost Highlands north of here. At least that's what I remember." Storm made sure the tiger had his balance before letting him stand on his own. "You better stick with my friends and I. While you were being controlled by Tretch he didn't exactly make friends with the entire town." Seamus nodded and let Storm lead him to where Madeline was tending Serena.

Madeline whirled around with her staff raised when the door was pushed open. Storm ducked pulling Seamus down with him as they dodged a blast of water. "Woh! Cease fire. Seamus is okay. He was being used as a host for a sil'lis called Tretch." He said with his arms above his head. She lowered her staff and let them rise. "I hope so. Serena seems okay at the moment, but right now she's resting." Seamus brushed by Storm and walked up to Madeline. "Serena? Serena Cyndre?" He asked. Madeline nodded and he quickly went to find her. Madeline looked at Storm with a confused _'What is going on here?'_ look; which, was returned with a _'How should I know?' _from him. They both went to the room with Serena to find Seamus sitting in a chair anxiously rubbing his hands. The two of them entered and sat on the other side of the bed. "Seamus, you seem to know Serena. Do you know her?" Madeline asked. The tiger looked up with a worried look in his eyes. "Before I had that thing take control Serena brought me into her home. We were good friends. I can't believe that I did this to her." He said trailing off. "That wasn't you Seamus. That was something else that had no right invading your life. Storm is in kind of the same position as you. His memories were blocked from him for a reason until the seal blocking them was broken recently. He's only beginning to remember older memories." Madeline said trying to help Seamus. She couldn't tell whether or not the tiger made a response or an effort to, but they just sat in silence watching Seamus sitting next to Serena- watching over his friend.

Ragha smashed a tree to splinters in his fury. Mora sat back and just watched its friend destroy the scenery. "Listen Ragha," Mora began, "I know Böromer told you to finish what you did, but do you really need to keep trying?" It had to duck in order to dodge the tree thrown by Ragha. "I want that mongoose dead and buried beneath this ground. I will not give up so easily. I can't believe that Tretch was defeated by him though. The mongoose is just beginning to learn about his powers, yet a seasoned warrior like Tretch was eradicated from existence. Turned back into the essence in which he was formed from." Mora looked over the small pile of debris it was using as a shelter. "I can always call the junine you know. They're a surplus of them anyways. Surely they can overwhelm the mongoose." Ragha stopped to think about the proposition before answering simply, "Do it." Mora got out of the debris and walked away to summon the junine leaving Ragha to brood about Storm foiling his plans again.

The next morning Storm took Seamus to go and explain what had happened yesterday so that they didn't have to live in fear anymore. Before they returned Serena woke up to see Madeline rinsing out a cloth. She called out groggily, "Hey Madi." Madeline dropped the cloth to tend to her. "What is it Serena?" She took minute to respond, "You look worn out." Madeline cracked into a smile along with Serena. "You've been out for almost a day now. How are you feeling?" Madeline asked. Serena attempted to prop herself higher on the pillows, but slid back down. "My head hurts and my back feels cramped. Otherwise I feel fine. Is…Seamus alright?" She asked. "He's fine. We can fill you in later. Right now we need to get some food into you." Madeline left the room to get a small meal prepared. Serena looked up to the ceiling sighing with relief to hear that her friend was okay.

Storm and Seamus walked through the town while Storm leveled with him about the quest he was on. "So basically you're telling me that I'm an elementalist?" Seamus said. "Overall, yes. You don't have to answer right away, but we need to make a group of the new generation." Storm said finishing his explanation. Seamus was silent for a few moments mulling over the proposition. "Aye, I'll join you Stormsurge. I'm in debt to you for helping me out of that pinch." Storm grinned to hear the response. "Great. We'll be trying to leave as soon as we can to continue the search. Hopefully Serena isn't too injured." Seamus looked down at the ground, "I hope she isn't either." Storm went to reply that he didn't mean anything, but he kept his mouth closed. They walked up to the house and Storm opened to door letting in a gust of cool air. "Madeline we're back and no longer holding a refugee. I never asked, but how did you exactly acquire a house?" She looked up from her satchel, "It was empty when I was looking for a place to keep Serena safe. Seemed reasonable, so I carried her in here and shut the door." Storm and Seamus sat down at the table. Seamus asked Madeline, "How is Serena?" "She's doing fine. Still some pain in her head and what feels like a cramp in her back. That's all she said that was hurting. Serena insists that she'll be ready to move by the evening. I can't say whether or not she is, but I'd prefer that she rested another night at least. I am not able to tell her what to do though. We'll let her decide. While we're waiting for her; though, why don't you tell us your story Seamus?" The tiger reclined back in the chair. "Well, I was born in the Frost Highlands with my mom and dad, along with my brother. His name is really Josh, but he calls himself Rickshaw. My mom's name is Ruth and my dad's is Foran."

"We joined a group of people for awhile since we didn't have much left in the highlands. After a couple months of traveling with them Josh decided to return to the highlands. I can understand why he would though because he's a snow leopard, plus he had a girl back there that he loved. Not sure what's become of him, but I know he can take care of himself. He took care of me when I was younger since he's got at least six years of age more than me. As for the rest of us we stayed with the caravan. When I turned eleven; though, I sort of remember that day, but that's also when the sil'lis decided to turn me into its summer home. Up until now I can't remember what went on or anything. What about you Madeline. What's your story?" Seamus finished. She sat in a chair next to Storm. "I was born in the countryside and when I was old enough I was sent to the monastery in Oaktree. My parents died from a disease a few years after. I was given the cottage in their will. I decided to turn it into a rest area for travelers and along with it being a shelter for people without a home. I've been at the monastery ever since then learning the ways of the monastery and making friends. It's not as elaborate as yours. I don't remember my parents' names either. I wish I could though." Seamus turned to Storm, "And you?" He looked at Seamus. "I don't remember much of anything. I do remember the area of what my home looked like. It's a valley in a bowl surrounded by mountains. I don't remember if I have any family either. I woke up in the monastery and have lived there the past ten years. I'm beginning to remember more about my life though before I was at the monastery." "You mean that you forgot those memories?" Seamus asked wide-eyed. Storm shook his head, "They were blocked from me. I don't know why, but the seal on them was broken a couple days back allowing some memories to return." "I guess it's my turn to share my story then." Serena walked into the room stretching slowly. Seamus got up and gave her a hug. Both Storm and Madeline smiled to each other when they saw the two friends reunited. "Then let's hear your tale of adventure Serena." Madeline said pulling out a chair. The wolf sat down and adjusted the chair's position. "I was born here in Hollowridge. My mother, Diana, was left when I was younger, so we lived with her sister Marian. When I was still young I met Seamus when he was still small. He had wandered from the caravan he was with, so we took him in until his parents came looking for him. Ever since then we've been friends. Then one day he came back to the town one day and began terrorizing it I tried to reason with him, but I couldn't so I left to try and find help. From there that's where I met you in the forest." Serena finished. "It seems like we have a very interesting group of people here. Interesting as in a good way, not a bad way." Storm said. Madeline spoke up, "We should decide where we should head to from here. As much as I'd like to stay for awhile we should find the other elementalists. They could be getting targeted by sil'lis as well." "There's a visitor center with maps of the area. I know there's a town west of here called Sunroost. Other than that I don't know of any other towns." Serena added. "Then we have a plan of travel. West to Sunroost and on the way grabbing a couple maps." Storm said as he stood up to grab his satchel. He stopped before slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you able to travel Serena?" "I'm ready to move when you are. I just need to let my mom know that I'm traveling with you." She said. "Alright then. Let's prepare for the trek to the next town." The four of them began to pack up any items they took out of their packs the day before and cleaned up the house. Once they stopped by Ms. Cyndre's house they grabbed some maps of the area and started their trek westward.

A wisp of smoke curled out from the chimney of the hermit Geoffrey's house as he stirred a cast iron pot that was sitting above a low fire. The lop-eared rabbit tasted a little from his wooden spoon and shivered causing his collapsed in, pointed hat to slip down over his eyes. "Just a little more time and the soup should be ready. I used the best of my crop this year to make it, since you're leaving. You sure you can't stay for another day?" He asked someone behind him. A voice came from another room. "I'm sure Geoffrey. As you've probably noticed, the glass sphere with silver on the inside is now clear. That means I must leave on a mission. Otherwise, I would love to stay here. You've been a great friend during the past years. The rabbit adjusted his hat. "I know. I was told about this the day you were dropped off here by that big feller Godric. I can't keep you from your fate, but I'm glad I was a part of it no matter how short it will be out of your life time." "That's true. I will definitely miss you though. I have a gift for you for giving me a home." A girl mongoose came out of the room with a small bag in her hand. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to the rabbit. "This is a letter that will allow you to live at the High Council's castle if you want too. I'm sure they'll be able to find a secluded part for you if you want." The rabbit gave her a hug. "Thank you for your kindness. I'll think about the offer, but you have to come visit me again no matter where I am." He said. "I'll see if I can't track you down sometime Geoffrey. I'd like to leave after lunch though. We can talk over your soup." The rabbit went back to stirring the soup while the mongoose pulled out two wooden bowls with spoons and set them on the table next to the fireplace. Geoffrey ladled the finished soup into the bowls and then doused the flames leaving coals to keep the soup warm. They both sat in the chairs that were place in front of the fireplace and had a long conversation about what she was going to do and where she'd go, along with other topics. The mongoose set her bowl in the sink and picked up her pack. "Well Geoffrey. I better get going." The hermit got out of his chair and gave her another hug. "Don't get into too much trouble you hear?" He said. She laughed a little, "No promises." Geoffrey opened the door and let the mongoose out. He was about to shut the door when he remembered something. He fumbled with door and stepped out to say, "Goodbye Morgan! Don't forget ole Geoffrey!" Morgan turned around and waved back, "Good bye Geoffrey! I won't forget you." Geoffrey smiled before he turned back inside and shut the door. Morgan walked through the garden that surrounded the cottage that was tucked into a small thicket of trees.

She looked back at the home she had known for the past ten years and took in the sight of the bluish smoke rising through the trees and the plants of the hermit's vegetable garden mingling around his cottage. Morgan turned around again and began walking to the closest village that she knew of.


	6. Chapter VI

Revelation

VI: The Gypsy Band of Madame Iris

Seamus, Serena, Madeline and Storm were walking along on the path to Sunroost enjoying the warm afternoon as they chatted back and forth amongst each other. "How long do you suppose it will take to find the other elementalists that are for the new generation Storm?" Serena asked. "I'm not sure exactly. I'm hoping it won't take to incredibly long, but I have a feeling that it will." He responded. "So kind of like the feeling when you forget an important thing and can't find it when you need it." Added Seamus. "Exactly." They continued chatting when Madeline stopped and her ears shot up. "Does anyone hear… music?" They stopped talking and searched to hear the music. "Yeah. It sounds like a song from the highlands. I can't place it, but it's familiar." Seamus said. He abandoned the path and went into the tree line next to it in search of the source. "Wait up Seamus!" Madeline called. The three ran after him to catch up. "The music is somewhere in here. Now where is it?" The tiger muttered to himself. He kept walking through some think shrubs and stopped when he broke through. His three companions came running up from behind him. "You can sure run Seamus. Could hardly keep up with you." Madeline said. Storm tapped her shoulder. "What is it Storm?" She asked. He pointed in front of him. They were being watched by a group of people dressed in fancy tunics wearing bandanas or floppy hats. A monkey the size of a matured oak walked up to them. "This is the gypsy band of Madame Iris. What's your business here?" He asked. Storm walked forward. "My name is Storm. My friends are Madeline Aquios, Serena Cyndre, and Seamus Urthenmöor. We're travelers on our way to Sunroost. We heard the music you were playing. May I ask your name?" He said aware that the ape could bat him aside like a pebble. "I go by JoJo." Before he could continue an auburn fox dressed in a gold-trimmed, violet dress with a black tricorn and purple bandana underneath. "Did you say Seamus?" She asked Storm. "I did. Why do you ask?" "Break out the food pantries and the ale! Seamus O'Gutthrey has been returned to us!" Storm raised an eyebrow towards Seamus. "O'Gutthrey?" The crowd of gypsies cheered and the small instrumentalist group struck up a new jig. The fox lead the four of them to a small cart with orange trim and hazelnut wood. The fox knocked on the door before calling out, "Faron! Ruth! You have a visitor!" "Give us a second Iris." There was a scuffle of footsteps and a lock shifting to the side. Two tigers stepped out and walked down the wooden steps. "Who'd be visiting us? Josh isn't coming down from the north for another week." Ruth asked. Ruth looked past Iris and saw that Seamus was standing behind her with a group of others. She drew in a sharp breath and walked slowly up to him. "Seamus?" She whispered. He looked at her with curiosity before his face turned to a mix of almost childish joy of chasing a butterfly. "Mom?" They both jumped into a hug as tears of joy were wept by both of them. Ruth turned back to her husband, "Faron! It's our son Seamus!" The graying tiger quickly walked to them both before joining in. Madeline leaned over to Serena, "This is great to see him back with his family." She whispered back, "I know. All of them must be so relieved to see each other safe." Madeline looked over to see Storm's eyes blank. Not the kind of emotional blank, but just plain blank. "Storm?" She asked. He fell to his knees with tears beginning to run down his face.

'_Where am I?' _Storm said to himself. The surrounding area was a small church on an outcrop and a cemetery on a cliff further to the side. A group of people, dressed in black, was gathered around two marble monoliths. Storm walked through them to see the headstones of who had died. When he got through the crowd he saw two children standing in front of them. One was carrying a wreath of white roses and another had one with red roses. Storm stood to the side of them and looked at their faces. He gasped when he saw they were both mongooses. They walked up to the headstones and placed their wreaths on the freshly moved dirt. The funeral precession left the burial site, leaving the two mongooses alone. Storm went up to read the names on the headstones. _'Here lies William J. Caeruleo. A great husband and even better father.' _Storm turned to look at the other one. _ 'Here lies Jess L. Caeruleo. A wife like none other and a mother to all.' _ He stopped reading when he heard one of the twins speak. "Don't worry. We'll be able to make it through this. Uncle Carlisle said we could stay with him." Storm quickly turned around to see the boy holding the girl. "It won't be the same without mom or dad though Storm!" Storm realized that the people who died were the parents of these two. Not only were they parents, they were his parents. A wave of sorrow washed over him as he went back to this day and felt what the younger Storm felt. He fell to his knees not listening to the rest of what was being said because he remembered what was passed between him and the girl. The marble monoliths shone brightly in the sun that was above the mountains in the distance. He felt the familiar feeling of waking up. He stood up and saw him and the girl still standing there. She turned around, but instead of blue or green eyes he was used to seeing in mongoose families, that he remembered, hers were a vivid amethyst. He began walking back to where he was when he began remembering. He looked back, but this time tensed. Behind the church there were two cloaked figures in the shadows. He went to run to see who they were, but before he could everything faded to black with someone calling his name in the background.

"Storm! Wake up!" The group of people, that was there when they met Seamus's parents, was now gathered around Storm who was on his side. "Someone fetch a bucket of water or something." Faron stood up to grab one, but Storm began to stir. He sat up with a dazed look on his face. Madeline touched his shoulder, but he didn't look to notice her presence. "Storm is something wrong? Your eyes went blank and then you fell over." He stood up quickly and began walking away, "I-I need some time alone. I'm glad you found your family Seamus. It was nice meeting you two." He shook hands with both of them before walking into the trees. Madeline was about to go after Storm, but Iris put a hand in front of her. "Let him be off on his own. I've seen that look happen to others before. The event of seeing a family reunited triggered something in his memories I think." Madame Iris said, "Come with me though. He'll be fine in a while. We have a celebration to plan." Everyone followed Madame Iris to the main caravan, but Madeline looked back to where Storm disappeared. She turned back and ran to catch up with the others.

Mora sat on a rock surrounded by a large group of black creatures. "I am guessing you know why I have called your services forth." Mora was answered with a multitude of clicking. "Yes I know. I have a job for you to do." Small clicks came up here and there. "I need you to track down a mongoose that's travelling with a cat. I need you to kill them." The clicks became loud and frenzied before the black creatures scurried away into the forest following the thin scent of the mongoose left behind on the path. Mora leaned back against a tree scratching marks into the rock. "Let's see how well this mongoose can survive."

Storm sat on a flat rock next to a small stream that was illuminated by the sunset. He had his legs crossed and arms wrapped around them. He stared into the moving liquid letting tears run down his face. He did have a mother and father, but they were dead before he arrived at the monastery. Not only that, but he didn't even remember that they were dead, let alone that he even had parents. He threw a pebble into the river creating ripples against the golden surface. He heard far off clicks around him and assumed they were a form of insect that came out in the evening near rivers. He went back to holding his legs close to him, and tried to get a grasp on the new memory.

After about an hour of sitting on the rock Storm got up and stretched. The sun was gone and the only light was of the slowly rising moon. "Guess I better head back to the camp." Storm walked back the way he came and thought about how he'd explain things. He was to busy thinking that he didn't notice a small black creature with red-eyes looking at him from behind a tree. The junine scurried a few feet away before it made a single rolling shrill to signal that it found their prey.

The camp was lit up with lanterns hanging from ropes and filled with music as Storm arrived back at the O'Gutthrey's wagon. He could hear people laughing and talking as they enjoyed the entertainment of the musicians. Storm headed towards the sound in search of his friends. He saw them sitting around a round table conversing with Madame Iris and the O'Gutthreys. Madeline saw Storm and waved at him to come over. He waved back and walked over to them. Other members of the gypsy band carried wooden platters of food around the tables and performers did their routines in the center of the clearing. People cheered and clapped when the acts finished and when the next one began. Each table was illuminated with a small candle that was encircled with small flowers. Serena looked back to see who it was that Madeline had waved at and saw Storm. "Well look who it is." Storm playfully punched her arm. "I have my reasons why I left Serena. What have a I missed?" Iris passed a mug of water to him. "Not very much mongoose. The feast hasn't started yet. The chefs are just passing out appetizers to keep people occupied. I was just asking your friends about your travels. It seems like you've got quite a lot of land to travel ahead of you." She said. Storm picked up the mug, "We do have a lot of land to cover I agree. I don't know where we'll go, and what we'll see, but I am positive the journey will be worth more than we expect it to be." He took a swig and set it back down on the table. A waiter stopped by and dropped a couple platters off with some food. The table group continued chatting and enjoying the food the chefs made for the special occasion and sung along with familiar and new tunes.

The junine had gathered further out in the forest creating a mass of clicking and scratching. The junine that found the mongoose, that they were hunting, called attention to itself and quieted the crowd. The junine then showed the others the way that the mongoose headed and they followed it towards the sound of music and laughter.

The celebration was at its last wind as the band of people started to calm down from the dancing and eating. A couple of the musicians softly played still, while others broke off to their personal fire pits to continue conversations. The travelers were still sitting at the table with Madame Iris and the O'Gutthrey's conversing about each other's travels. "What's it like in the Highlands Mr. O'Gutthrey?" Serena asked. Faron took a swig from his mug before he replied, "In the summer the fields are beautiful with all the flowers in bloom- all of the blues, yellows, and reds. In the winter though, the Highlands are harsh. Being a family of tigers and leopards with thick fur helped with the cold nights, but food is hard to come by. That's why we decided to join Madame Iris. This way our sons could have a chance at life outside of the Highlands. Although, Josh returned to the Highlands because of a girl back home, so he's there now. If you get the chance Seamus, you should visit him and Victoria. I think that's her name. I haven't received a letter from him since spring ended. May want to make sure you have warm clothes though. The first snow is supposed to be next week." "I'm sure we could visit while we travel. I'd like to meet Seamus's brother." Madeline said. As they continued asking each other questions and conversing about things Storm's neck fur started to flare up. He turned around and saw JoJo moving a barrel, but that wasn't what made his fur stand on edge. Behind the monkey was a small black creature with red eyes. Before anyone knew what was going on, Storm drew a dagger and threw it at the black creature and pinning it to the ground. Madame Iris stood up causing the table to wobble, "What do you think your doing?! Throwing daggers at my caravan members!" Storm ignored her question to retrieve his dagger from the dead junine. "Madeline. Get them into their carts. Things are about to get busy." He said while examining what he impaled. Madeline didn't know what he meant, but just nodded and told the others. Her and Serena had a tough time getting Iris into her cart when she insisted that she gave Storm an unholy beat down for what he did. Before some members could get into their carts the rest of the junine began to swarm around the camp with the mass of clicking and chirps.

Mora watched from a distance to see the outcome of the junine's work. "I can't wait to report this to Böromer. He's been growing impatient with Ragha's several attempts and failures. He'll see that Ragha isn't fit for the position of War Master and have me appointed to the position in his stead." The sil'lis watched on while imagining what it'd be like to be the War Master over all the sil'lis ranks.

Storm pulled out his other dagger and struck down a junine that jumped at him. He looked back to see Seamus taking several out at a time by sucking them into the ground and crushing them with rock pillars. Serena used a mallet she found on a barrel to smack her fair share. Madeline was busy spinning her staff around and smacking any junines that came to close. Each hit was answered with a loud crack as the metal tips came into contact with the small black bodies. The four of them continued to fight on, but they were starting to wear out from the continuous mob of the black creatures. "We can't keep this up forever Storm. No matter how many are killed, there are more in their place." Seamus called out over the clicking of the junine. Storm knew the tiger was right, but he couldn't just lie down to die. Madeline turned around to see a junine starting to leap at Storm's back, but before she could call out the junine was struck in the side of its head by what looked like a skillet. Madame jumped over the creatures and retrieved her pan. "If I knew what you four were doing out here I would've had a change of mind for the mongoose. Seeing that he had reason I might as well change my attitude towards these little buggers instead. PREPARE FOR AN UNHOLY BEATDOWN VERMIN!" Madame Iris swung her pan at each junine that jumped towards her. Some members of the caravan heard her yell out, but still stayed in their carts. They wanted to help her, but they weren't exactly the best fighters. The waves of junine kept coming with seemingly no end to them. Storm felt his arms weakening with each swing of his arms. Behind him, his friends were beginning to go under the mass of creatures. He called out to Seamus, "Create and dome of earth around you and the others to create a shelter!" Seamus didn't respond, but he did create a dome around them. Storm continued to slash at the junine as Seamus created a small opening. "Come on Storm! We don't have much time!" Storm turned to jump to the dome, but what caught by several junine waiting. Before Seamus could do anything Storm went under in the black sea.

Seamus sealed the opening and slumped down against the wall. Madeline looked over to him. "Where's Storm?" The tiger looked up from the ground. "He went to make for the dome, but…he was intercepted by the creatures and pulled under." Seamus hated to tell her what happened, but he knew that he couldn't lie to the cat. "The creatures you were fighting are called junine. They're insect like sil'lis, but usually stay out of people's camps. We've seen a couple on our travels, but never this many." Madame Iris said. Madeline stood up and began trying to break the dome open with her staff. "We have to get back out there to get Storm!" Serena grabbed her and pulled her away from the wall. "We can't do anything Madeline. There are to many of them to be able to fight them off." The cat knew it was true, but she didn't want to feel like she didn't do the best she could to try and help.

Storm batted the junine off of him and suddenly they backed away from him making hissing noises. Storm was alone and encircled by the creatures. He turned around with both daggers in his hands watching the black creatures stare at him. Storm relaxed a little when he saw that his attackers had stopped advancing. The junine continued to hiss keeping their distance from the mongoose and watching intently as he looked back at them. Storm suddenly began to notice a presence around him. Almost as if a person was right behind him, but when he turned around to look no one was there. Then a voice whispered in his head, _"You have the power you need Stormsurge. Use it. You don't need to remember more than you already know because you know the unknown now." _The presence faded away leaving Storm thinking about what he heard. Storm staggered a little when he felt something inside well up and move forward through him. He looked down and noticed blue lines spreading out around him and creating an ensign on the ground. Storm stood back up and saw the junine screeching and trying to get away from the circle that was now glowing brightly in the ground. At that moment Storm realized what the voice had said to him. "I don't need to know what I can't remember because I have it with me." Storm raised his right hand in front of his face. A trinity appeared and matched the glowing ensign on the ground with its color. The junine began to scramble over their nest mates to run from the power brewing in the circle. Storm focused the newfound power into his right rand and watched as it began to become enveloped with a blue light, which appeared to be static electricity. The mongoose then slammed his hand onto the ground in the center of the glowing ensign sending a wave of lightning out and into the junine. The creatures screeched as they turned into ash from the lightning strike. Storm stopped the surge of lightning and looked up to see the smoking ash begin to dissipate and blow away in the wind. The rock dome behind him began to crumble away and his friends emerged covered with dust. Madame Iris looked around at the ash that was clearing away. "I think I underestimated you mongoose. What exactly happened out here?" Storm brushed away the circle, "It's hard to explain." Madeline pointed to his side, "Storm, what's that glow in your pocket?" Storm looked down to see a blue glow coming from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the black box with the same circle, which was on the ground, now around the trinity that was imprinted in the leather. Storm touched the trinity causing the box to split apart at the top and reveal the small compartment in the bottom of the box.

Mora threw the rock it was sitting on into the tree behind it. It screeched in fury to see the swarm of junine reduced to ash in the wind. "How could that mongoose possibly hold that much power?!" The sil'lis continued to crush things while continuing to rant on about what the mongoose has to make him so strong. Ragha walked up and had to duck a boulder that was thrown. "I see your plan has also failed Mora. You're welcome to join my club of failures." Ragha ducked another boulder and some dirt still attached to it. Mora glared at Ragha with rage burning from his eyes. "I have not failed Ragha. I have merely misjudged the mongoose's capabilities!" With that Mora stormed off elsewhere away from Ragha.

Storm pulled out a small piece of paper from the box that hid a ring underneath it. He held the paper carefully and put it back in the box when he took the ring out. The ring was made of steel and crowned by a piece of sapphire. Storm slipped it onto his right ring finger and found that it fit perfectly. After he slipped it on, Storm opened up the slip of paper and looked at the writing. After reading through the note he had to close paper and place it back in the box before letting new tears flow down his face retracing the paths of the tears from earlier. Madeline walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong Storm?" He closed the box sealing the note inside. "The n-note," Storm began, "The note is from my parents." He dropped down to the ground and grasped the box tightly trying to regain control of the new emotions and the ones from earlier. Iris walked over to him and helped him back up. "Don't worry yourself mongoose. You come with me and we'll have a nice chat. Ruth would you mind showing our friends where they can stay the night?" The tiger nodded, "Come along. If Madame Iris is who she is then she'll help your friend out." The three of them were lead off while Iris took Storm to her cart. She shut the door behind them and set a kettle on a small furnace. "So tell me Storm, what's on your mind?" She asked. He didn't respond and just sat in a chair. Madame Iris left the kettle to heat up and sat across from the mongoose. "It must be something terrible to keep you this quiet. Come on now, you can tell me." Storm looked up and swallowed to clear the knot in his throat. "As far as I know, my parents are dead and they've been dead since I was little. When I collapsed meeting Seamus's parents, that event triggered a memory of my parent's funeral. I was there with a girl and talking with her, but other than that, there wasn't anything more to it. My family is gone." He went back to staring at the ground. Iris sat looking at the mongoose, knowing that he was going through hard times. "If you had a memory come back like that," Iris began, "why did it come back, since it's a memory?" "Recently I learned that I had my memories blocked off from myself. When the seal was broken I've been able to remember the memories that were blocked." He replied. "So you're telling me that the memories you had were blocked from you remembering them?" Storm nodded in response. The kettle chimed in by starting to whistle loudly. Madame Iris stood up and moved the kettle to an insulated pad while she pulled out two mugs from a cabinet. "I've had some people come through my band with the same issue you have. The same you're going through is the same as others went through. The only difference is that they were hit over the head or something dropped on their head. You, on the other hand- your memories were blocked on purpose. That means that they were for a reason." Iris set a mug down in front of Storm and sat back down with some of the freshly brewed tea in hand. "If you can figure out why your memories were blocked from you, then I am pretty sure your problem will be solved." Storm took a drink from the mug letting the berry flavored drink warm his mouth. He set it down on the table before he said, "I think you're right. When I met with the High Council, I was told about being an elementalist and then I was given a mission to find the next generation of elementalists. Other than Seamus, I haven't found any of the other elementalists. I don't even know how many I'm looking for or how many I may have passed by unknowingly." "I'm sure that if the council put you up to this then they'd make sure that you'd be able to locate these people by knowing in someway. Otherwise, the entire journey would be pointless would it not?" Storm nodded in response. "I believe you're right Iris. I guess now, the only question is where I go from here. We have an entire planet to cover if need be. If one thinks about that, that is a lot of area to cover." Iris replied, "I guess you're right about that. It's up to you; though, to choose where you go next. Look on the bright side. You get to journey the lands of Verona. Sure I get to do that within the bounds of our carts, but if the council asked you to do this, then I'm sure you'll get to go across waters to places you have never heard of. Take that chance and bring me back something if you get the chance." "I will Iris, and count on that. Thanks for the help too." Storm finished the tea and took his leave to find where his friends were. Iris relaxed a bit. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. "Long enough to hear what went on with the mongoose, Iris. I was told about him through a prophecy. You can think of me as a guide when things get rough for him." The figure turned around and was about to leave, but Iris spoke up before he could leave. "Araforn. Make sure that you keep him safe. Storm has much of his life ahead of him and deserves to see that life." "I'll see what I can do Iris." With a gust of wind Araforn left the cart.

Storm walked around a bit before he saw his friends outside the O'Gutthrey's cart. He stopped before he was noticed and thought about what he told Iris. He wasn't sure how long it'd take for him to find all of these elementalists. "Should I just continue this on my own and not drag them along? We've already been attacked three times. I'm not sure whether I want to risk them being hurt. I know that those insect things nearly had us and that Seamus was able to create a shield, but whether we'll be able to make it further I don't know." He continued walking until he was with his friends, which were enjoying a small fire. "You alright Stormsurge?" Mrs. O'Gutthrey asked. Storm nodded and sat down. "You don't seem to be. You aren't as happy as I remember you being earlier." She continued to ask. "I guess you're right. I was just thinking about something, that I learned from my discussion with Iris. It's not easy to explain though. I'll make sure to explain once I figure out how to do so." The group of them continued to chat about other things as the moon rose into dark sky.


	7. Chapter VII

Revelation

VII: A Kindled Flame

The sun began to peak over the treetops and into the encampment of the gypsy band, while Storm was down by a river enjoying the river's background noise. He had already put everything he needed into his pack again and was ready to continue the mission. Storm was sitting on top of a rock in the river with his feet in the shallow water. He didn't know how much time had passed by, but he heard someone walking towards the river. Serena appeared further down by the river and sat down by the edge. She didn't notice that Storm was just a couple feet up the river and put her hands into the cold, morning water. Storm watched as he saw bubbles begin to form around Serena's hands while they were in the water. He continued to watch the bubbles form, but once she removed her hands flames began to form around them. Storm stared at the orange flames for a while, but something connected in his memories and making him stumble back into the flowing river. Serena looked up towards the sound of the splash and saw Storm floundering in the water. She yelled out, "Storm what are you doing here?!" she stared at him as he floated by waiting for a reply, but the mongoose didn't stir. "Storm?" There was still no response. She extinguished the flames and went in to retrieve the unconscious mongoose. After she brought him ashore, Serena pressed on his chest and shook him slightly to get him to wake him up. Storm began to cough and sat up to shake out the water in his ears. "Are you alright Storm? I saw you- well more your splash, but I didn't notice you there." She asked him. The mongoose replied, "I saw a piece of my past when I saw the flames." Serena rubbed her hands together and looked away from Storm. "I would have told you earlier, but I've always been afraid of my powers. Seamus doesn't even know. I alleviate the urge to use my powers by doing what you saw." Storm blew a drop of water off of his nose. "Don't worry about it Serena. To me it just means that I have one less elementalist to track down. Saying that doesn't mean I think any less of you as my friend, but in the job I was assigned, that is why I said it that way. Let me dry off my clothes here and then I'll head back to the camp. You can finish what you were doing, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I know. It's up to you whether you want to tell the others. Not me." Storm rubbed his hands together and created a spark of electricity that evaporated the water, but left him with fur that was poofed up from the static. Afterwards, he headed back to the camp leaving Serena by the river.

Storm arrived outside of the camp and tried to reduce the static in his fur as much as he could before anyone saw him. "If anyone asks I can say that I accidentally overcharged and was shocked." He said to himself. Ruth and Faron were outside tending the coals from last night when they saw Storm enter. "You sure are an early riser Storm." Faron said. Storm replied, "I like to have a little bit of quiet relaxation. I used to do so by getting supplies for a monastery in the morning." "I didn't know you were from a monastery Storm." Ruth said. Storm walked over to a log and sat down. "I grew up in the monastery in Oaktree, but I wasn't born there I know I was born in some type of valley, but I am slowly getting more of my memories back. All I can say is that I woke up in one of the monastery's dorms. Other than that, I don't remember anything else before hand." "Maybe the Storyteller could help you with remembering where you are from. I heard he doesn't live far from here." Ruth added. "A Storyteller?" Storm asked. "Not 'a' Storyteller, 'THE' Storyteller. He's said to have even helped Tiberius when he was younger and on a path for something. If anyone can help you with your memories, he can." Faron said. Storm looked into the slowly growing fire. "Perhaps we'll go look for him, once we get packed up and ready to go." Storm said.

The day progressed as usual, and more members of the band of gypsies began waking up and doing their usual duties. Serena arrived back, and glanced at Storm to check up on him after what happened that morning. Seamus was helping his parents with carrying crates or rolling barrels across camp. Madeline walked towards where Storm was sitting. "Where do we plan on going now Storm?" She asked. "Ruth told me about someone called The Storyteller that can interpret dreams and tell us things we don't know ourselves. I thought we might want to go and visit this person. At least that's the basic idea I get from what she told me." He replied. Madeline sat down next to him. "Do you think he'll be able to help you with your blocked memory?" The mongoose sat and stared up through the tree canopy. "I hope so, but I would also like to hear some of the stories he or she is willing to share with us. Give us a break from the traveling and events- just a nice visit to someone. Nothing too complex." "That's true. I'm guessing we'll be leaving as soon as we can." Madeline said already knowing the answer. Storm nodded, "I know that we just got here, and all that, but I have a feeling that the longer we stay here, the more danger we put the band in." The cat nodded and walked away to locate her belongings and begin preparing for when they leave.

The sun started to reach its zenith in the sky as the band of four were saying their goodbyes to the gypsies. "You make sure to stop in if you here our song. Do you understand me mongoose?" "We will Iris." Seamus was saying goodbye to his parents while his friends were elsewhere. "I know we were just reunited, but understand we also know that we can't keep you here. You have an important part in this that is more complex than anything you've come to know. Just make sure you'll come find us when this is all done." Faron said. "I'll make sure to find you afterwards. I lost my family once, and I don't plan to do the same thing twice." Ruth sighed and wiped away a few tears that began forming in her eyes. "You make sure to stay safe Seamus. You're an O'Gutthrey, so anything that comes after you, they better hope they can take you on or run faster. Make sure to see your brother also. He misses you, and it'd be good to go see him." The O'Gutthrey family finished up with their goodbyes. "Are you guys ready?" Storm asked. They all nodded. Serena was still a little nervous from what happened this morning, but she hid it from Seamus and Madeline. As they set off in search of the Storyteller, Serena pulled Storm back from the others. "Listen Storm," She started, "I want to tell you about my history with the fire." "Are you sure Serena? You know you don't have to." She looked down. "It's not that I want to, but you need to know what can happen if things get… out of hand." Storm gave her a puzzled look. "Continue on with your story then." "It was back when I was a little girl."

A young wolf sat crouched next to a small river letting the water move around her paws. She giggled at the funny ticklish feeling the water did to her feet. "Hey if it isn't the firebug! Trying to extinguish your torch Serena?" The black wolf turned around to see a badger with two rabbits behind him. "Leave me alone Jorge. I don't want to deal with you today." Jorge looked to his two friends. "Do you hear that boys? She doesn't want to deal with me today." The two rabbits laughed as their ringleader advanced on Serena. "I'm serious Jorge. I'm not in the mood to deal with your attitude today." "What are you going to do about it?" The badger shoved her and she fell backwards into the river. Serena stood back up and turned around. "I'm not kidding Jorge. It's for your own safety." Steam started to rise off in curls from Serena's dress with each word. "My own safety! Oh dear!" He said mockingly. Serena growled and small flames began to flick on her arms. "I told you… TO STAY AWAY!" Flames shot out and water started to hiss with the heat. Jorge fell backwards wide-eyed. His two lackeys bolted, but he was rooted to the spot. Serena started walking forward towards the badger. When she spoke, her voice was hollowed and echoed with the crackling of fire in the background. "I warned you, but you've never listened! I'm sick of your attitude and I'm sick of you!" The badger scrambled and ran from the rampaging fire wielder. Serena calmed down and looked at herself and then around her. Her dress was lightly singed on the edges, but she was horrified at the land. The area was scorched and burnt, and the riverbed was baked into hard earth. As water flowed back over and it caused the earth to crumble into mud once more. Steam still rose from the receding heat, and grass that was further away was dried as if in a drought. Serena crouched in the river and began crying. "How can I ever control this?" She sobbed into her knees.

Serena finished her story and a few tears started to fall from her eyes. Storm put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You'll be able to control it now. If not, you have us to help you out." "Thanks Storm." Seamus called over his shoulder, "Are you two planning to catch up or are we going to have to leave you behind?" "Sorry Seamus. We were just talking. Guess we lost track off our pace." The Mongoose and Wolf lightly jogged to catch up with their friends. "How far off is this Storyteller person?" Madeline asked. "Ruth said he was this way, and in a field of some sort. In that field is a small grove of trees. That's where we'll find the Storyteller." Stormsurge said. "Seems kind of odd when you think about it. A grove in the middle of a field." Seamus said. "At this pace we should be arrive there hopefully before the day ends. That's if it is close by." The four of them continued to walk on through the afternoon sun.

Morgan walked out from the trees and saw the town of Oaktree. "This is where he was when I last left him." She pulled a hood over her head and walked into the town. As she walked around the people were unfazed that a cloaked figure was in their midst. Morgan was wary even though they all seemed friendly and cheerful. "The monastery. They should if he's around." Before starting up the hill she overheard a conversation and stopped to listen. "I heard he left on a mission for the High Council. Something important." "It must have been. That cloaked feller took him and Madeline to the castle right away after that lightning strike. I did see him afterwards when he came to say his goodbyes. Him and Madeline then left for who knows where." Morgan turned around and began walking towards the forest again. "Stupid is what I am. I should have just asked them in the first place. If anyone knew when an elementalist was found they would. Stupid stupid!" The mongoose stormed out from the village without anyone noticing her presence. Morgan strove out in search for the one she was looking for on the same path he took when he began his journey.


	8. Chapter VIII

Revelation

VIII: The Storyteller

The group of four continued to trek across the grass plain as the sun was beginning to set. "This Storyteller character must like being out in the middle of nowhere because that's where we are right now." "Actually Serena." Seamus started, "We passed Nowhere a few minutes ago. We're in Howisthishere." "We're just a few miles out of Sunroost. Besides, if we are there, then, why is there a grove with smoke just over there?" Serena and Seamus looked to where Madeline was pointing. In the open grass plain a large thicket of trees were growing and a wisp of bluish smoke was wafting up and out of the canopy. "Well it appears that we have found this Storyteller's place." Seamus said. Storm picked up the pace, "Come on guys it's not too far now!" His friends sighed and trudged after the running mongoose.

Geoffrey tossed a small log into his furnace and sat back in his chair. He picked up his cup of tea and let his ears relax causing them to flop to the sides of his head. "Ah. What a nice morning to relax to. Just a little bit of a chill and a cozy fire." He took a sip and closed his eyes. Around him were assorted boxes of the things he wanted to take with him when he moved. A few items sat half wrapped in paper, and some were in unclosed boxes that contained straw. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. Geoffrey opened an eye. "Probably was my imagination playing a trick on me." There was another knock, and the rabbit got out of his chair. "This had better not be one of those salesmen type characters." He opened the door and Morgan was standing there. Geoffrey caught his breath, but noticed something wasn't the same with his friend. "Are you the Storyteller?" Geoffrey shook his head a little to recover from the déjà vu. "Yes I am. Please come inside." The mongoose walked in and looked around. "It looks like we caught you just in time. It seems that you are moving to a different location." "That you did. Wait, 'we'?" The mongoose turned around. "I have a couple friends that should be arriving shortly. They decided to take their time getting here instead of running with me." Geoffrey shut the door and walked over to his guest, "Sounds like fun. It's been awhile since I've gotten a visitor let alone more than one. Take a seat and I will get you a cup for some tea." The hare went into his kitchen and searched through some of the boxes.

Madeline was the first to arrive at the small home surrounded by trees with a garden out front. There was a neatly kept path that led to the main path, and had stones on the edges. "What a wonderful little cottage. It's so rustic." She said. Seamus and Serena arrived shortly after her and were panting. "I don't know how Storm could have ran this far. I'm straight out tired." "Same here Seamus. I wonder if the Storyteller has anything to drink." Madeline wrapped shortly on the wooden door. They were surprised when a hare stuck his head out of a window. "Come in come in! Your friend told me that you would arrive shortly after him." The old hare returned to the inside of his home while the three travelers opened the door and walked inside. Storm was sitting on a chair with a small cup in his hand. "It's about time you three arrived here. Geoffrey is locating some more teacups and making some more tea. Feel free to take a seat, but leave the armchair for him. He told me specifically to keep it open." The three of his friends found seats and sat down, grateful for the rest.

The lop-eared rabbit came back into the room with a tray loaded with all assortments of things for tea. "Now that we have everyone here, what can I do for you mongoose?" Geoffrey asked while setting the tray down. Storm set his cup down on the saucer. "Well, I'd like to have some dreams interpreted if I could. Then, if anyone else has anything they want, they can ask. Otherwise, we wouldn't mind a story telling if you'd honor us." Geoffrey pondered the offer and took off his floppy hat to place it on a side table. "I think I could help you out. First off, what are all of your names?" The four of them told the hermit their names as their turn came around. "What wonderful names. Anyways back to business, though. What are these dreams you mentioned Storm?" The rabbit sat back in his chair ready to hear what his visitor had to say. "The most prominent one that I know of is one where I'm in a cavern. The cavern was pretty dark, but I could make out some form of crystal-like thing that seemed common throughout the visible area." Storm started. "Interesting… continue on then." The mongoose picked up where he left off. "In this dream a voice calls out to me saying that we'll meet eventually. At least, that's what I remember mainly." Geoffrey was intrigued by this dream; although, he usually is by any kind of dream. "What was this voice like?" He asked curiously. "It was dark and powerful. Not just loud powerful, but the entirety of the voice was just filled with power. It could belong to a massive creature, but it also sounded ancient." Storm said in reply. "That's very curious, very curious indeed. If you would allow me to, I will think this over, and give you a response. What about these others?" Geoffrey continued. Storm's friends were listening to the two go back and forth. "The others are more of just backgrounds, but it's who is in them. Every couple of times I'll have dream or rather a past memory of myself with this girl mongoose. I've heard the name Morgan heard once in another dream, but I haven't been able to actually call her by that name without more proof." Geoffrey knew of this mongoose, but didn't say anything. "Is she a friend or family member of yours?" Storm shrugged, "A family member more than likely, but I don't know if that's Morgan or not." Geoffrey took a sip from his cup while pondering a decent answer.

After a minute or two of thinking, Geoffrey set his cup back down. "I think that the only way you can solve that is by finding this Morgan even if she could be on the other side of Verona. She may even be looking for you. Now as for the other with the voice, that place you described sounds familiar." Geoffrey opened a box and pulled out a big book. "Let's see here… I'll be able to recognize it when I see it. _Days of Tiberius _no…_Hawthorne Journal _not at all…" The rabbit flipped through the table of contents until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah yes, here it is, _The Obsidian King_. A part of this story takes place in this cavern. To be fair though, I will read the story once everyone else has had a turn for sharing dreams." Seamus, Madeline, and Serena looked at each other. "I don't believe any of us have any dreams for you Geoffrey. Storm was the one who had his memory blocked off." Madeline said. Seamus nodded. Serena added, "I may have dreams about throwing a shoe at a bug, but I think that's pretty self explanatory. You can read the story if you like." Geoffrey adjusted his spectacles and flipped to the page. "Then let us begin the story shall we?"

_Back in the early years of Verona, even past the formation of the High Council, mythical races ruled over the planet…_

At the castle Gierdëlien, the three faction leaders were in a meeting. "I'm telling you Araforn, we need more people in order to keep things in order. Staying out of site from these people is getting increasingly more difficult." "I understand what you're asking of us Farek, but is it possible to trust them with such a power?" The purplish werewolf looked at the griffon. "It's a stretch, but may be worth the effort. What is your opinion on the matter Seraphus?" The sable dragon looked up from a book he was reading. His emerald eyes peered sharply over the table into the amber ones of Farek. "I think it is a good idea. Would give us all a break, and time to do our own things rather than keeping then in order." Araforn stood up and spread his wings after sitting with them folded. "Then it's settled," he started, "We'll begin with finding suitable Veronians for the position. We can't reveal our presence to the others though. So to speak, we'll be giving them our title of 'Legend'. All the others need to know is what is going on, nothing more." Seraphus closed his book and stood up. "Do it quickly Araforn. I'd like to take a trip soon with the soon to be had freedom." The dragon walked out of the hall leaving Farek and Araforn alone. "Something has been off with Seraphus lately." Farek said. Araforn nodded. "Must just be an agitation with a puzzle. He gets that way with ones he can't get right away."

A few weeks later Araforn and Farek stood in front of a group of animals. "Where is Seraphus? He should have been here already." Farek whispered to the griffon. Araforn shrugged, "I don't know. We'll have to start without him though. This can't wait." He walked forward and called for the Veronians' attentions. "Welcome! I am called Araforn. My friend Farek and I have gathered you here to ask a favor from you." A lion spoke up, "What kind of favor are you suggesting Legend?" "Tiberius, we need you and everyone here to essentially take our place. We can't be everywhere at once, but with your help that could be remedied. We'd grant you powers like ours, powers of elements. You'd be known as elementalists oddly enough. You'll be able to recruit others, but they won't have the same strength as you, but will be under your branch. Will you help us in this time of need?" The group of Veronians conversed amidst each other. Tiberius and his sister Minara talked back and forth amongst each other. After a lot of whispering and mumbling the gathered Veronians stopped talking. Tiberius stepped forward to give the decision they had made. "We will help you Araforn. Just tell us what to do." Araforn and Farek smiled to see that these animals were devoted to protecting and helping their home world.

Seraphus was in a cavern beneath a mountain range that was given no name. The cavern was outfitted with several instruments, tools, and mixtures. The ebony dragon placed a beaker containing a black liquid on a table centered between four coils. "Begin the test Hesja." "Test beginning sire." The bluish lizard pulled a lever down and shifted another half way up. Streaks of lightning shot out of the coils and into the beaker. The glass shattered on the initial impact leaving the liquid to spread across the table. Another lizard was watching readings on a computer. "The conditions are stable Seraphus." "Good. Boost the output to sixty percent." Hesja pushed the lever further up. The boosted output of electricity was rewarded with the liquid beginning to take shape. Two red dots appeared out of the black mass, and were followed by a bigger opening that let out a small cry. Serpahus motioned to a green and brown lizard. "Ragha, you know what comes next." The lizard stepped forward and carefully added small doses to the mass. "Increase output to seventy-five percent." The liquid formed into a small infant-like shape letting out more small cries. "Cut the power." The electricity that lit the room left onlookers slightly dazed from the absence of light. Seraphus walked over to the table. "I have finally created another being. A sil'lis." The creature cried out and moved its sickle-like arms back and forth. "Rise my sil'lis, rise!" The lump stopped moving and looked at Seraphus with a confused look. The dragon slammed his hand into a rock ledge. "It lacks the ability to think…" Ragha stepped forward to the Legend. "If I may suggest sire, I will take the sil'lis and absorb it." "What do you mean by that Ragha?" The lizard stepped up to the table. "I will take on the characteristics of this creature, and let it use by body to think. It will take on my name, and work as you wish for it. The only thing is if it will act as I am describing." The ebony dragon read back through the notes he had wrote down before this experiment. "I have not recorded anything any phenomenon that have the sil'lis behaving this way; however, that doesn't mean they don't. Try it Ragha. If it fails, then it fails." The green and brown lizard placed a clawed hand on the sil'lis. The creature looked at the lizard funny, but then started to form around the hand and arm. Ragha cried out with initial shock, but calmed down as his vision cleared. His body resembled the sil'lis' in every aspect. Seraphus looked at the black creature that had just formed. "So… the sil'lis can take on a host. This changes the game entirely. We will need more of these creatures. Prepare more solutions!" The lizards rushed back and forth with vials and beakers. Seraphus walked over to Ragha. "Your insight has brought a new dimension for my creations. For this I thank you Ragha." The sil'lis looked up at the dragon with its ruby eyes. "I'm glad to have served you this well Seraphus."

A few weeks passed as the original legends were finishing the elementalists' training. You have proven yourselves worthy enough to begin taking control without one of us supervising." Farek said. Araforn backed her up, "This is true. If you should ever need anything, you can call for our help, until we see each other again." With that the two Legends bowed and disappeared into the wind. Tiberius and the others sat down in the court's chamber. "This is a great gift my friends. We should begin to find other elementalists to help. Araforn said that we could do this." A badger, by the name of Gurden, raised his hand, "I agree Tiberius. I will begin recruiting new members for the Urthenmöor branch as soon as I can." The badger left the room, and was followed by other court members to look for other elementalists. Minara looked over to her brother, "Tiberius, are we going to find elementalists for our branches?" The lion shook his head. "Araforn and Farek told me that you and I will not have any other elementalists under our houses until we are to retire from our positions as heads of the court." The panther nodded and looked down to the end of the empty chamber.

Two sil'lis walked quickly behind Ragha. Both carried containers with sil'lis hatchlings in protected cases. "Quickly, we must find hosts for both of these hatchlings." Ragha said to the others. One by the name of Mora spoke up, "How far to the village then Ragha?" Juhyo added, "I agree with Mora." The older sil'lis replied, "It should be just over this grotto. Just find anyone and let the hatchling do its work." The two sil'lis behind Ragha stayed quiet to accept the answer. The three of them saw the village and quickly rushed into the shadows. "Remember you two. Be quick, and bring the new ones back with you." The two nodded and carried the cases quickly to carry out their duties.

Gurden walked through the village and was knocking on doors. Whoever would answer he would ask about joining his branch of the high court. Some would say yes, but others would pass on the offer. For those that did agree, Gurden would give a blessing to the mother which would grant her next child the powers of Urthenmöor. For families that couldn't have any more children, Gurden would grant the powers to the youngest of the family. This would give them time to mature their powers, and be ready to use their powers when they were strong enough. As he was walking to the next house he noticed muffled sound in the alley. The badger turned to look down the houses' aisle to see the sil'lis Juhyo trying to attach a sil'lis hatchling to a hedgehog. "Hey what are you doing?!" The hedgehog looked over to Gurden, "Please help me sir! I don't know what this…this creature wants from me!" The sil'lis hissed at the badger and proceeded to try and bond the hatchling. Gurden summoned up a rock slab threw it at Juhyo. The creature was sent flying out of the alley and into the street. The hatchlings cried out pitifully as their life forces drained from them. Gurden ran out and welcomed the recovering sil'lis with a pillar to its gut. The sil'lis gasped as it landed, and tried to rise, but the head of the Urthenmöor branch placed a foot on its chest. "Your penalty for attempting to harm this citizen is death, creature. He raised his foot up a bit, but slammed it down again creating a crater under the sil'lis. The black creature shrieked as its body was broken and buried beneath the rocks. Gurden walked away and met up with the hedgehog. "Thank you sir, I was just walking home from a meeting with a friend when that thing jumped me and dragged me into that alley. I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't show up." The badger smiled, "It was nothing. As a member of the high court, it is my duty to protect Verona, and those on her, from danger." After leaving the hedgehog at his house, Gurden left for the high court's keep.

The moon was beginning to rise and Ragha was growing impatient with Mora and Juhyo. "Where could those two be? How hard is it to find hosts?" His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise behind him. Mora appeared and had the body of Juhyo in tow. Two other sil'lis were helping carry their fallen brother. Ragha ran over to Mora. "What happened to Juhyo, Mora?" The creature recovered its breath and looked up at Ragha, "A badger caught Juhyo trying to turn a hedgehog into another one of our brethren. I have never seen anyone be able to control the earth. He pushed Juhyo into the ground with just his foot and killed Juhyo. I thought Seraphus was the only one who had powers like that." Ragha looked at the body of Juhyo and motioned for the other sil'lis to pick it up. "We'll report this to Seraphus. Juhyo's death won't be left unnoticed." The four black creatures left into the night with the body of their brother in their possession.

Gurden arrived back at Gierdëlien carrying a list in his bag of elementalists that were to join him. He raised his hands up to the wall gate, and an orange trinity appeared on his right hand. The doors slowly swung out and opened to the court member. The badger walked in through the marble wall and towards the white monolith known as Gierdëlien. The inner grounds were vacant save for trees, bushes, and the occasional pond with a shallow river. Gurden made his across the courtyard to the castle and from there to the top where the court was meeting. Tiberius and the others looked towards the door when they heard the door scrape against the floor. Gurden looked around at all of them before realizing what had happened. "My apologies for being late Tiberius, I ran into a problem in the town I was at." "That's quite alright Gurden. Take your seat and we'll fill you in on what we've discussed." The badger nodded and quickly moved to his seat.

Seraphus paced impatiently as he waited for the return of his top sil'lis. The door to his chambers opened with a quiet creak, and Ragha entered with Mora, two new sil'lis, and the body of Juhyo. "What happened?" Seraphus asked as he approached the group of sil'lis. Ragha spoke up, "Juhyo was killed by a badger when he was caught trying to turn a hedgehog into one of our brethren. The badger wielded earth as if it was nothing." The black dragon stared at the crushed body of Juhyo. "We must accelerate our plans Ragha. Prepare the horde to move. I know who's responsible for the passing of Juhyo. We march at dawn." Ragha bowed quickly and the group left the dragon's chamber. Seraphus gripped the window sill and began creating scratches in the dark stone.

Geoffrey set the book down and looked up to see his guests were entranced with the tale. "Are you four alright? You look like you've been hypnotized or something." They all shook themselves awake when Geoffrey pointed out how they were. "Sorry Geoffrey. I guess we were all so focused on the story that we must have looked funny." Serena said as she stretched. The lop-eared rabbit placed a marker inside the book and set it down. "Let's take a break for some dinner and resume afterwards." Madeline got out of her chair and walked with Geoffrey into his kitchen. "I'll give you a hand if you need one." "Well, I already have two good ones on my arms right now, but I guess a third one wouldn't be bad. I'll show you around, so that you don't mix in something that would taste bad." The two of them disappeared behind the short curtains that were hanging in front of the kitchen entrance. Seamus was busy looking in his cup to see if he missed any tea. "The story was very interesting. Don't you think Storm?" The mongoose nodded, "It really was. To think that the council was once a court and that they aren't the original. I wonder if the Legends are still around." Seamus placed his cup back down. "I like it so far. I can't wait to hear the rest of it, but something tells me that it isn't going to end well. I have a gut feeling about that part." "I agree. I got that feeling when Seraphus wanted to move his plans ahead and stuff." Serena added on. They continued to discuss while various smells began to waft in from the kitchen.

Ragha and Mora walked into a large hall that had a red glow at the other end. "We both know what could happen. He could easily end us right here." "I know that Mora. I'm hoping he's in a better mood today." The two elder sil'lis began walking towards the light coming from a red crystal mounted in the wall. A voice called out to them before they reached the end of the hall. "I see you two want to report what I've known for quite some time now." Ragha and Mora swallowed hard. "You must understand our predicament Bö-" "Oh do shut up. If you had failed enough to be destroyed, you wouldn't be here talking to me. However, your disappointments have brought me to something I really don't want to do." Something in the chair shifted and started moving forward. A black mongoose walked into sight, but his features weren't those of a normal mongoose. His face resembled a sil'lis, but he wasn't a complete sil'lis in form. He moved like the shadows, but he was clearly in control of the creature that cloaked him in the dark blanket. "Böromer trust me, Mora and I-" Böromer said, "What did I say about shutting up? Since you're forcing my hand, I'm risking the chance of being revealed for what happened so long ago." The crystal shimmered a little and then returned to its normal glow. "Like I said," he continued, "I'm taking a big risk to do your job. I see now why Seraphus charged me with keeping control of you two. You seem to have problems keeping to jobs. You're free to go now." The disgraced sil'lis turned and began to walk out of the hall. Böromer looked up at the red crystal. "You and I both know that I am the better Zetanus Böromer."

The small grove hut continued to send wisps of smoke out from its brick chimney. The group of travelers was talking with Geoffrey over some stew and bread he and Madeline had made while in the kitchen. "So you've seen quite a bit and been even more." Geoffrey said around a mouthful of bread. Storm nodded and swallowed some of the potato stew. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more as we continue our travels Geoffrey. How about we finish the story of _The Obsidian King_ when we're done eating? I'd like to know how the story finishes." His friends backed up his request. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then do I?" Geoffrey said with a chuckle. They finished up with their food and placed the dishes on a side table. The lop-eared rabbit picked up the big book again and flipped to where the marker was. "Let's see. Where did we leave off… Ah yes, the window sill."

Gurden was out scouting through another town, but he was with Roenna Aquios who was a brown-tabby. "How many have you found to recruit Gurden? I know you went to that one town and a couple others." Gurden responded, "I've only found a couple. There was less than ten that I listed. I'm more concerned with what I prevented while in that town. I'm hoping to increase numbers, so that there are more than who I have." Roenna looked concerned when the badger referred to something that he prevented. "What did you prevent Gurden? I know you mentioned it when you showed up late to the meeting yesterday." The badger looked down at his feet. "There was this creature that had a hedgehog in its grasp. It was trying to attach this small, black thing to the hedgehog. I haven't seen such a creature in all my life; even in the almanacs that Araforn and Farek left for us." Gurden looked up at Roenna. "What are your thoughts about these black creatures Roenna?" The cat pondered his question and replied, "I haven't a faint idea on what these things could possibly be." Both of them continued to walk through the town unaware that they were being watched.

Seraphus stood in his ebony plate mail watching his creations meander about as they adjusted to being out in the open world. Ragha stood next to Seraphus as he read a map of the area. "Ragha, I want you and Mora to take a group of sil'lis to these two towns and take them. I don't want any survivors, so either turn them or kill them." "It will be done. Come Mora; we have work to do." The two of them left to locate the groups. Seraphus continued to read the maps of the surrounding towns that had future elementalists in them. "To begin the takeover, I plan on killing the seeds before roots can sprout."

The noon sun began to rise along with pillars of smoke from nearby towns. The sil'lis groups were doing excellent jobs of ransacking the towns. They spread like a virus across the countryside. Seraphus marched through the ranks of the new sil'lis that had turned to his "cause". The smoking ruins of the town sent out a massive smoke pillar that anyone could see it. It could even be seen by the inhabitants of Gierdëlien castle.

Tiberius looked out from the top balcony at the several pillars of smoke in the distance. Minara approached him from inside. "What is it brother?" She asked him. The lion let out a low hum before replying to his sister. "Something about those pillars of smoke gives me an eerie feeling that those are not natural causes. Someone purposely lit them for some reason." "You would be correct Tiberius Helion." Both the lion and panther turned to see Araforn and Farek standing there. "Araforn! Farek!" Both of them bowed. Farek brought them back up. "There's no time for formalities. We need to summon the others to the meeting hall. There's no time to waste." They went inside and began sending out the summons.

Roenna and Gurden left a house when their trinity marks began glowing. "I wonder what Tiberius wants." Roenna said. "Your guess is as good as mine." Roenna summoned some water and carved out a teleport circle in the dirt. They were about to leave when something tackled Gurden into the side of a building. Roenna looked to see something crouching on Gurden's chest. "You will pay for what you did to Juhyo!" Before it could slash Gurden, the badger kicked the sil'lis off of him and then followed up with a pillar of rock. "Roenna! Get out of here quickly! You need to tell the court about this!" He smacked aside another sil'lis as it lunged from a building top. Roenna returned to the circle and disappeared in a flash of light blue light. Gurden returned his attention to the two sil'lis that attacked him. He noticed that their numbers were slowly growing. Some of them even were attacking the town inhabitants and starting fires. "Come at me with all you've got you stinking black insects!"

The court members watched as Roenna appeared in the chamber. "We've been waiting for you. Where's Gurden?" "He's being attacked by some creature. He told me to tell you. He may need help." Araforn and Farek looked at one another and nodded. Araforn spoke up, "If that's the case, we need to go and aide him now. We're going to need brave hearts and courage in this battle. Roenna, we can fill you in on the way." They all left the castle meeting room and disappeared into a flash from the teleporter circle.

Gurden stood in a circle of fallen sil'lis he was breathing heavily and was wounded in multiple places. A trickle of blood was flowing down and in between his eyes. "Is that all you've got? A few magic tricks and runts to go with them?" Ragha made his way around the corner to look into the badger's eyes. "How DARE you kill my brethren!" The elder sil'lis lunged at the badger and received a rock wall as its reward. Gurden slid his foot forward and the wall came down upon the sil'lis. He raised his hands and Ragha popped out from the stone. Upon hitting the ground; though, the sil'lis dissipated into the air. Gurden looked around with several rocks floating around him as he scanned the area for his adversary. The Legends and the other court members appeared nearby. Roenna noticed Gurden and called out to him, "Gurden! The court has come to help! Araforn and Farek have come as well!" The badger looked over to them, "That's great. Have some of them protect the locals. I can't do anyth-" He stopped talking and looked down at black spike that appeared from his chest. Tiberius cried out, "GURDEN!" "That was for Juhyo and my other fallen brethren. It's too bad I had to kill you; though, you would have made a nice addition to Seraphus' horde." Ragha removed his arm from the badger and let him fall to the ground. Before the sil'lis could leave; one of Farek's cuff chains latched onto his arm. The werewolf yanked the chain back and met Ragha face to face. The amber eyes of Farek glared into the red holes of Ragha. "Seraphus?!" Ragha nodded in fear. The badger may have been easy prey, but this she-wolf wasn't normal. She had a different feel of atmosphere around her. It was like being in Seraphus' presence. Farek looked at Araforn. He had the same look in his eyes. Farek returned her attention to Ragha. "You tell him that Araforn Windrider and Farek Unïdire are looking for his wretched hide." She dropped the sil'lis and watched it run away from the scene. She drew the chain back and clasped it on her wrist. "Go around and use your powers to cure any locals that are still being turned by these abominations. Roenna." The she-cat looked at Farek. "Go to Gurden." The tabby nodded and ran over to the badger. The others ran to assist the injured and those assailed by the sil'lis. Roenna crouched next to her fallen friend. The place where the black spike once was, was now a dark pool of blood. The stain was starting to seep outwards and pool beneath from the other side. Gurden coughed and some blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Roenna…" She placed a finger on his mouth. "Don't exert yourself. I'm going to get you out of here." She summoned some water and began washing the cuts, but Gurden grabbed onto her arm weakly. "I'm not going to make it much further in my life Roenna. Th-there's nothing more you can do other than being here to see me off." She grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she watched her friend from their childhood begin to pass on. "I don't want to leave here, but what fate has written, cannot be changed." He moved his other hand to his neck and pulled off two necklaces. One had a symbol on it and the other had several charms. "Give the one with my house symbol to my successor and keep the other for yourself. It was the gift you gave me when I made you a charm necklace to match. I've made one for each year we did something special to remember." He placed both in her hand and pressed it to the one holding his other hand. "Make sure to keep them both safe Roenna." "I will Gurden. Don't you dare underestimate me." The badger chuckled a little, but winced with the effort. "I guess I forgot this year's bead when we were offered these positions. Let me fix that." Gurden raised his hands above the ground and a small dirt orb floated into his palm. He moved his hand around a bit and then made it float to Roenna. "There. Now you have one to add for this year." The bead was made from blue clay and engraved with a white rock. "Make sure to give my regards to the others." Roenna's tears dropped down onto the badger's clothes as he closed his eyes and died.

Geoffrey turned to the next page, and went to continue reading, but the page titled another book. "That's strange." Madeline gave a quizzical look to the rabbit. "What is it Geoffrey?" The lop-eared rabbit shook the book upside down and looked at it hard. "It seems that a few pages are missing. This isn't good at all. How can a storyteller's book be missing pages?" "Do you know the ending of the story Geoffrey?" Seamus asked anxiously. The Storyteller shook his head, "Sadly I do not know the rest of it Seamus. That's why I have this book." The others let their shoulders hang down in disappointment. "Well that's a bummer." Serena said. Storm added, "It is a real inconvenience to not know the rest of the story, but things like this can't be helped." Geoffrey got up and looked around and through several boxes. "A book doesn't just have missing pages for no reason. They have to be somewhere around here." The lop-eared rabbit continued to look frantically around for them. Madeline got up and placed a hand on the old rabbit's shoulder. "It's not the upmost importance that you finish the story Geoffrey. It was nice to learn about some of the past events of Verona." "I guess you're right Madeline, but it'll bug me if I can't find these pages. I'll go nuts. I refuse to have the winter of 1137 happen again. That was a doozy, and yet it was only over a recipe card. I can only imagine what could happen with missing pages." The grey cat let the rabbit continue his search while she returned to her seat. "I'm guessing that we'll be leaving tomorrow to continue on our mission?" Storm shrugged and tilted his hand back and forth. "Sort of, we'll be leaving when we can, after we are rested. I don't plan on having you three march on only a few hours of sleep. When we're ready to leave, then we'll start off again. Sound like a plan?" The three of them nodded as Geoffrey flopped down in his arm chair. "I'll have to continue this when you all leave. How about we have a little music to dance to and then off to bed? Not only will it help you burn off energy, but it will get you stretched out and relaxed afterwards." "Sounds like a plan then Geoffrey." Serena said. The lop-eared rabbit pulled a small guitar-like instrument and plucked the strings to tune them up before he dared attempt to play anything. After a few off key notes, Geoffrey started to pluck out a song. "You can't dance while just sitting down. Get up and dance!" The group of travelers looked at one another, and stood up slowly all except for Madeline. She stood up quickly and turned around to Storm. "Come on lazy bones. It's been forever since I've seen you dance. If I remember right, you danced at the last harvest festival." Storm protested, "There's a particular reason behind me not dancing since then Madeline." She ignored his attempt to skip out, and pulled him into the middle of the living room. "Nonsense Storm, tonight you're going to dance, and that's final." She pulled him in close and they began to move around the room while Seamus and Serena started to dance as well. Geoffrey added in to what Madeline had said. "Here here! Get his blood moving again! Tonight is a small celebration!" They continued to dance while the lop-eared rabbit plucked away on his instrument to supply the music. After of what seemed like a few minutes, but really two hours, Geoffrey finished the last song and placed his instrument on a stand. He rubbed his fingers together to bring feeling back into them. "It's been quite awhile since I've played that much. I hope you've all had your fun because these hands have had enough playing for one night. You four better get to bed, so you can continue on your journey tomorrow." He began to make his way to his room, but was stopped by a question from Storm. "Where will we be able to sleep?" "You know," he started, "I didn't think about that. I have another room down the hall, but no other rooms. You're welcome to use the living room and any chairs. Don't touch my arm chair though. You'd be out in the night before you could draw another breath." The lop-eared rabbit continued, then, to enter his bedroom where he soon fell asleep. "Seamus and I can sleep out here." "Alright, we'll see you guys in the morning." Madeline and Serena walked down the hall and sent back the small click of a closing door. Seamus stretched out on the small couch, and rolled over onto his stomach. Stormsurge was getting comfy on the floor with a chair cushion. "I'm pretty sure Madeline likes to see you dance Storm." Seamus said. "You're right about that." He replied. "I don't think it's just the dancing part, though. I think she likes to dance with you, and be close to you." The tiger added. "You'd be right about that too. We've been friends ever since I woke up in the monastery ten years ago. We're closer than most other people could say." "I would believe that. I'd say the same about Serena, but I only knew her for awhile, and didn't see her every day. You should tell her you like her more than just being a friend. It would be wrong to not say anything." "Yeah you're right Seam- hey wait a minute! Who said that I liked her more than a friend?" Storm said as he sat upright in the chair. Seamus had to clamp his hands to his mouth in order to stop from busting out in laughter. "I didn't say a word. You said it yourself. I just pushed you in that direction, and if you didn't you would have responded quicker than that." Storm threw a nearby cushion at his friend. "You've won this round Seamus. Now get some sleep before I have to smother you with a cushion." The tiger tossed the cushion back. "Fair enough, good night." The hut inhabitants fell into their own dreams, and slept well as the night sky continued to move on its natural path.


	9. Chapter IX

Revelation

IX: A Rumor on the Wind

Morgan walked into Sunroost, and went to the town center. She removed her cloak hood and approached the info center. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a mongoose other than myself around here lately, have you?" The lady behind the desk replied, "There was one in town two days ago. He helped solve a problem we've had for quite awhile. It's nice to actually be out again without having to be wary of what could happen. Will that be all then miss?" Morgan nodded and walked away from the town center. The silver mongoose walked to the area of the town that had seen the battle between Tretch and Storm when they had arrived to Sunroost. Morgan kneeled down and placed a hand on the darkened dirt where Tretch was destroyed by Storm's power. The events of that day were relived in her mind as she went back two days before this day. As the events continued, she walked with the past memories as they appeared anew. In a matter of minutes she relived what had happened to Storm and Madeline, and how they came to begin journeying with Seamus and Serena. The silver mongoose let the memories fade away before she returned to the present day. Morgan closed he eyes for a little second and then looked up to see the same path Storm had taken. "I'm getting closer to him. I'm only a few days behind, and I'll soon catch up." She waved her hand and her hood went over her head again.

Serena and Madeline walked out from the guestroom and looked at the two guys sprawled across Geoffrey's living room. "You would think they'd be able to sleep in one spot." Serena said. "I agree Serena." The lop-eared rabbit walked out from behind the kitchen curtain with two plates on a tray. "I heard you two moving around and fixed you some breakfast. I'm surprised you two are up this early being that you stayed up so late." He handed the tray to Madeline before disappearing behind the curtain again. Madeline called out, "Would it be alright if we took this to the guestroom Geoffrey?" "Be my guest. You're cleaning up whatever you get something on." The two of them walked back to their room and left Storm and Seamus to their sleep. Serena closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed next to Morgan. "I wonder how long those two plan on sleeping. It wouldn't be good to let them sleep the entire day away." Serena said as she grabbed the plate Madeline held out to her. "We'll let them sleep until the afternoon. If they're not up by then, we'll let Geoffrey wake them up." Madeline blew one of her bangs out of her face before biting into a bread roll. The bang fell back where it was at first before being blown back. A few minutes of silence passed before Serena broke the silence. "How come you wanted Storm to dance last night?" Madeline remained silent for a bit, but answered her friend's question. "When we were kids, he enjoyed dancing. We both did. We started a tradition of dancing during the Harvest Festival back at the monastery. He has slowly been moving away from dancing every time, but he's kept the tradition we had. You've seen how he becomes more himself when he can let loose on the issues at hand." Serena raised an eyebrow at Madeline's response. "We both know that, that explanation is true, but it's not the full explanation." The grey cat sighed, "You're right Serena. When we first met, the fact that I looked like someone from a dream he had before arriving at the monastery was definitely weird. The next few weeks that we spent together as I showed him around the place and showed him how things worked in a monastery. Although, it was a little weird the following day after we met. His fur went from a light silver to light brown with his outer strands being silver. It's strange how someone can change just like that. Back to what I was getting to, I've grown really close to Storm over the past ten years. It started out more as just to help him adjust to the new place; since he was away from home, by giving him a kiss on his forehead, and so on, but when he was settled in with the environment, I stopped doing that. One night, he came in and kissed my forehead like I did before he went to bed. This was a good four years after he showed up, and he told me that it was for what I did to help him adjust. We grew out of it, but never went far from each other when we had spare time aside from duties we had to do." Serena chewed some of the cheese with her bread and finished it off with a swig from the small flask. "Sounds like you have a long running relationship built up Madi. I wouldn't waste the opportunity while it is present. You don't want to rush it either or have things go south over the idea of becoming more than friends." Madeline nodded, "You're right again Serena. I'm just not sure how he feels. I know he's getting use to the new memories and those he's still recovering. Until he is fully recovered, I won't say anything. I'll wait until he remembers everything." "That would be the best solution in my opinion." Serena said backing up Madeline's choice. The two of them finished up their breakfast, and took the tray back to the kitchen. As they passed through the living room Geoffrey was reading through a small book and using the unconscious mongoose as a foot rest. "You're friend may be in the middle of the room, but he isn't half bad as a foot rest." The lop-eared rabbit remarked. The two girls laughed a little as they saw Storm with his face buried in the cushion, and the rabbit's feet perched on his back. Geoffrey rubbed the pad of his left foot with his other foot, and accidentally prodded Storm in his side. The mongoose jerked to the side and fell on his side laughing. After he was done, Storm sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Who is the one that decided to wake me up by poking my side?" Geoffrey buried himself back in his book while Serena and Madeline pointed to the lop-eared rabbit trying to act nonchalant. "Ha ha, very funny Geoffrey." Storm said sarcastically. Seamus stretched and his back let out a series of small pops. "Ah. That was a nice sleep. What about you, Storm?" The mongoose stood up and sat down in the chair. "Well, it was restful. However, I remember falling asleep in the chair, and I woke up on the floor to a jab in the side." "The sun is beginning to reach its zenith. You four better hurry and locate your belongings. I know you don't plan on staying another day. I wouldn't stay, mainly because I'd want to get back on my journey. That's if I had one to get back to." Geoffrey said as he set his book aside. "I guess you're right Geoffrey. We wouldn't want to leave and find out that we left something here." Storm looked around and underneath the chair. "While on the topic, has anyone seen my boots?" Serena placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head from side to side. "You left them at the front door Storm. They were there when we arrived yesterday and found you inside." The mongoose laughed sheepishly. "Right in the place that they were when we arrived. Guess I'm still waking up." The others laughed, and the traveling group began scouring the cottage for anything that was something they brought with them. After a few minutes of raising small puffs of smoke the group, on the mission to find the next generation of elementalists, was standing on the front walk of Geoffrey's cottage. "Watch out for any robbers on your travels." Geoffrey told them as he said his good byes. "I'm sure we can take them. We're elementalists after all." Seamus said. They began walking through the garden and back onto the main path.

The group of friends started back on the road, and enjoyed the clouds that cut off the sun from burning down on them. As they continued to walk, they noticed two other travelers ahead of them. Madeline stated, "They appear to be discussing something. I wonder if they know about any nearby towns." They approached the two lemmings that were talking about something that involved Sunroost. "I heard that they came in out of the blue, and asked about the one who returned the peace. Then they just walked off. If you ask me, I think they're after him for some reason. Maybe they have a score to settle." "Don't be daft Roger. Who'd want to tango with someone who could do that?" Madeline approached the two of them and asked, "Who is after who now?" The two lemmings jumped a bit and turned to face the grey cat that had walked up behind them. "Great Scott! Don't give us a heart attack like that. We've already tried giving ourselves a couple of them in the past. We've been better about it though. What was that you said?" "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so jumpy. I asked about who is after who from Sunroost." The other lemming sighed and brushed a paw across his brow. "That's a relief that you aren't here to rob us. I met up with my friend Digory here, and while I was in Sunroost I heard talk about someone looking for a mongoose. They were wearing a cloak when I saw them. I didn't see a face. They were a mysterious character walking through the town." Storm had caught up in time to hear the part about this person looking for a mongoose. "What's this about a mongoose?" He asked Madeline. She replied, "This lemming told me about someone in Sunroost asking about a mongoose." Digory was snickering as Roger poked Madeline in her knee, which was his chest level. "I have a name, and that name be Roger. I'd like it very much to have it used." "Sorry Roger." Serena bent down a little and waved at the two lemmings. "You two are so cute!" A nerve twitched in Digory's forehead and he threw a small rock at Serena hitting her right between her eyes. She reeled back trying to look at where the rock hit her. "AUGH! He hit me with a rock!" The lemming crossed his arms. "We're not cute. Well Roger is, but I'm handsome. Not cute. Get it girly?" "Why you little dust ball!" Seamus held onto her and pulled her back from getting to Digory and said, "We'll move on ahead. Meet us when you've found out everything from Roger and Digory." Serena had smoke coming out of her ears, literally, as Seamus pulled her away. Madeline and Storm returned their attention to the two lemmings. "Is that all you know about this person?" She asked Roger. He nodded, "That's all I know about. If you want to know more, feel free to walk to Sunroost." "That's alright Roger. We've been their already and we plan on moving on to another town." Storm and Madeline thanked the two friends and went to catch up with their friends. "You know Roger. I think that was the mongoose that person is looking for." "Don't be daft Digory. He was obviously an otter." Digory used a small ladle to give a quick rap on Roger's head. "Otters have sleeker fur dingy eyes. His was…fluffy."

Serena had calmed down and smoke had ceased rising from her ears. Seamus somehow missed the spectacle of seeing actual smoke appear from nowhere. "I guess that was the only they had to say about whoever it is that is looking for Storm." Madeline nodded, "I wonder who is looking for Storm." "I bet it's that Ragha character." Storm said resolutely. Serena piped in, "I'd have to disagree with that statement. Why would he look in the town when he gave us a welcoming gift in Sunroost and followed up with that forest after party?" "I can vouch for the welcome gift and for throwing some junine around." Seamus added. They continued to walk on reading maps they brought as they searched for the next town. "It's out of the way, but I'd like to see Verona's capital, Verona Isle. I hear they have all sorts of fancy technology and gadgets." Serena said while reading the little snippet below the section header. We'll get there eventually, but we don't want to miss any elementalists that may be in between here and there." Storm said. Serena frowned a bit, but brightened up when she noticed that Storm didn't object to going there at all. The four of them continued to walk along the path as they headed for the next town on their map, and occasionally commented on some of the scenery or how far they were, which was mainly from Serena.

Morgan had her cloak off as she walked past Digory and Roger while they were sitting in some shade a few yards from where Madeline spoke to them. She waved as she passed, and continued to chase after her target. Without her cloak she wore a white shirt with a lightweight, light purple shirt underneath. Her twin skirts rippled in the wind when it happened to come up. She left her dark brown hair to hang down in the wind. Morgan left the path and found a shallow river embankment where she could rest for a bit. The silver mongoose set her pack down and pulled off her shoes. The cool waters flowed over her feet as she readjusted the violet and dark grey skirts. She leaned back on her arms and listened to the water roll over the pebble bottom and lap at her ankles. "Hello there. Who are you?" Morgan jumped up and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" She asked ready to jump the person if they meant harm. "I'm right here. My name is Robin." A chickadee glided out from a tree and landed next to Morgan. "I saw you stop here, and I was curious to who would be here." Morgan returned to where she was sitting. "Sorry for being so abrupt Robin. My name is Morgan. It's nice to meet you." Robin walked over to a rock and sat down. She wore a red shirt with tan bell-bottomed pants and had her feathers kept in order with a folded headband with four feathers going down from her head and six smaller ones that went to the sides in front. "That's fine. I'm used to just going here and there. I meet people every so often, but usually stay to just me and my pack of stuff." She patted a brown backpack she had set down next to the rock. "Where have you been Robin?" The chickadee looked up at the mongoose. "I've been everywhere it seems. I've stopped in Sunroost, Verona Isle, Thunder Gulley, Highpeak, and many more. Being able to fly and walk has its advantages. What about you?" "I haven't travelled a lot. I've been to Oaktree, Sunroost, and Gierdëlien. I haven't been anywhere else." Robin nearly fell into the river, but managed to land on the bank and remain dry. "You've been to Gierdëlien?!" Morgan was surprised at the chickadee's response. "Yes I have. I was there ten years ago, but I haven't been there since. It was after going to Gierdëlien that I went to Oaktree for a day. I had an errand to run there." Robin crossed her arms at Morgan's last statement. "Unless you're twenty-seven and still look this good, you would have been six or seven then. What kind of seven year old runs an errand?" "Well…" Morgan wasn't sure if she could trust this person, who just showed up, with information like that. She thought of a small lie to satisfy the curious chickadee. "It wasn't a big errand. My father had me pick out a few flowers from a stand. Otherwise, I was with my parents while in Oaktree." Robin repositioned herself on top of the rock after her mishap of almost falling in the river. "My dad and mom travel a lot. We see each other when we meet up for a few days every season. Otherwise, we're all off travelling. I don't mind it much, since we all don't tolerate each other's company for more than when meet up." Morgan laid down on her back with her hands behind her head. Robin looked at the silver mongoose lying out next to the water and pressed her fingers together. The chickadee broke the silence, "Hey Morgan." The mongoose opened an eye. "Hmm?" "I know I just met you, but I was wondering if I'd be able to tag along with you. I may travel a lot, but I'd like to have a travel buddy." Morgan stayed quiet as she considered what the chickadee was asking. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but to be fair; if you end up being a thief, I won't give a second thought about hitting you over the head." "That sounds fair." Robin responded. Morgan pulled her feet out of the water and dried them off on the grass. She slipped her shoes back on and went over to her pack. "Come on Robin," She started, "It's almost night time, and I'd like to catch up with my target." Robin jumped off of the rock and caught up with the silver mongoose. "What do you mean target? Are you some sort of bounty hunter or something?" Morgan shook her head. "I'm not a bounty hunter. I've been tracking him for a couple days now from Oaktree, and I'm closing in on him." Robin followed her along the path all the while wondering who this person was.

The sun was dipping beneath the horizon allowing the moon to show off among the stars. The four travelers broke off from the main path and found a clearing that wasn't too far from the path, but was hidden from view. Seamus came back from his scouting excursion and began putting his tent up. "There's a river about four yards from here. It's a shame we didn't find any elementalists in that small village back there. It was neat to find people that had been part of a branch, but they didn't receive any powers." Storm hit a tent stake into the ground with a rock before saying, "That is cool. I didn't expect anyone to be an elementalist in that village; though, it was so small." They ate a little from their packs, but they retired to their beds early in order to get back on track with sleep. Storm closed the tent flap and crawled over to his blanket while Madeline was already under hers. "Storm, I want to ask you something." He settled down and pulled the blanket up over himself. "Shoot." Madeline swallowed and gathered her confidence. "To what extent… how much… do you…" "Are you trying to ask if I love you?" He said in order to try and help her. Madeline sighed with relief, "Yes. That's what I was trying to ask." She flipped over to face him. She glared at some bangs that fell in her face and brushed them back. Storm was looking at the tent roof, but looked at Madeline after thinking about how to put his answer. "I do love you Madeline. I have been trying to find a way to say that to you, but you beat me to it." Madeline asked, "Do you mean it?" He nodded. "I meant each word. You're the one that welcomed me to a new place, and we've grown up together. In later years I figured out I loved you. When we were little; though, you were my best friend. Now come over here you." He held his right arm and Madeline scooted over to lay next him. He wrapped his free arm over the top of her and closed his eyes waiting to fall asleep. Madeline snuggled in closer and placed a hand on Storm's as she waited for sleep too.

Morgan and Robin watched from a bush that was on the outskirts of the camp. Morgan asked Robin to quietly fly over the camp to locate Storm. "What's your plan now that everyone is asleep?" The silver mongoose pulled a black robe over her top, and adjusted it as it fell in place. "I'm going to go and wake him up. You're welcome to tag along if you are quiet as you can be." Robin nodded, and set her backpack down next to Morgan's. The two of them moved around the bush and closed in quietly on the sleeping travelers. They reached Storm's tent without noticing any major disturbances. Morgan slowly opened the tent flap at Storm's and Madeline's heads. She gave it Robin and motioned for her to hold it. Morgan didn't notice Madeline under Storm's arm, and placed a hand over Storm's mouth, but accidentally brushed by Madeline's ear. "Storm what is-" The grey cat looked up to see two piercing amethyst eyes wide with fear looking into hers. Madeline cried out, "STORM!" Morgan pulled her hand back and stumbled backwards, and Robin jumped away. Storm jolted awake and stared at Morgan. "Take this bandit!" He sent a lightning bolt at his "adversary", but Morgan summoned a psychic wall, which deflected the bolt. The diversion allowed Storm to get out of the tent, and draw his knives. Morgan was pinned against a tree and saw that Robin was in the same position except Seamus and Serena had her surrounded. Madeline walked over to where Storm had Morgan pinned against the elm. "Who are you, and why are you looking for me?" Morgan placed a hand on the dagger, and lowered it from her face. "My name?" She asked. "Yes your name. What is it?" He said again not letting his guard down. Morgan regained her original composure and stepped forward, which forced Storm to step back. She spoke out clearly, which caught everyone's attention, "My name is Morgan Vairehëim, the daughter of William J. Caeruleo and Jess L. Caeruleo. Your sister."


	10. Chapter X

Revelation

X: A Spark of Kinship

Storm stood dumbfounded in front of Morgan. His knives dropped from his slackened grip as he whispered, "My sister?" Seamus and Serena let their guard down on Robin. Madeline walked up to Storm and held onto his shoulders. "Storm, are you okay?" The mongoose slowly went down until he was sitting on the ground. He looked into Morgan's amethyst eyes; the same eyes as the young girl at the funeral, and the same name that he was curious about when he heard it being called out in his dream. "My sister," Storm bowed his head and started to breathe in broken bursts. Madeline was next to him with her hand on his back. Morgan kneeled down to place a hand on the ground in front of them. "All of you, please, come and see what I have to share. This is important." Seamus, Robin, and Serena joined their friends by the tree where Morgan was. Her hand began to glow purple and a bubble formed around everyone.

Ten years earlier…

Storm and Morgan walked out into the forest that surrounded their home of Trojeim. "I'm glad that Uncle Carlisle let us go out today. With the events that have been taking place and being stuck inside." Storm said cheerfully. Morgan smiled, "I agree. It was way too boring being stuck in that castle." The two siblings stopped in a clearing that had an old blanket tied to a tree in a tent shape. "Here we are! Good thing the blanket is still here." The brownish-gray mongoose went inside and pulled out a tin box. "I wonder how long it will be before Carlisle sends guards to come and find us." Morgan said sullenly. Storm pulled out a piece of flint from the tin before putting it back. "Let's not worry about that right now sis. I'm going to go look for some wood, and we'll make a small fire. Don't go anywhere!" He ran off into the trees in search of some kindling for the fire. Morgan watched him disappear among the foliage before she stretched out in the grass and pulled off her shoes. She enjoyed the sun shining through her silver fur and light blue dress.

A dark shadow moved between the shadows of the trees as it watched the little mongoose lying in the grass. "Böromer wanted this one killed. I'm sure of it. They'll never be able to grow up and destroy our empire as the prophet predicted." The shadow silently crept to the silver girl as its arm formed into a sharp sickle. It pounced on the mongoose and covered Morgan's mouth before she could cry out. "Sweet dreams." The shadow shoved the spike through Morgan, and felt her go limp. "As you go into the next world, remember that it was Ragha who killed you. Maybe the spirits will be benevolent or something and seek revenge." Ragha let Morgan fall to the ground after pulling his arm out of her. Morgan saw her vision begin to blur, and felt the warm blood beginning to spread on her back and stomach. Then things went black.

Storm had both arms filled with twigs and branches as he returned to where he left Morgan. "I'm back Morgan and I found plenty of twigs." He set them down, and looked at Ragha standing over his sister. "Morgan?!" He rushed over to where she was and saw where the sil'lis had impaled her through her stomach. "Morgan, please wake up. Morgan." He shook her gently by her shoulder. Ragha looked back and forth from the new mongoose. "What is going on here?" Ragha stopped in shock when it remembered that the target was called Storm. "This isn't good. I better kill him quickly." The sil'lis turned his arm into a sickle and thrust it at the mongoose's back, but was stopped by an unseen force. "What is this?!" Ragha pushed harder, but there was no give in the shield. "Morgan…" A blue light started to form around Storm, and a weaving triangle appeared on his right hand. "Morgan…" The light grew brighter and markings began to appear on Storm's arm. A sign appeared on his forehead as he cried out, "MORGAAAAAAAN!" Ragha was sent backwards and broke through several tree trunks along the way. "This isn't good at all." Storm stared at the sil'lis and cried out again, but it wasn't his sister's name. It was just a yell, a yell filled with sorrow, anger, and power. Lightning shot out and across the ground. It broke trees, and lit the sky. Storm's eyes were glowing blue and the markings were the same color against his brownish-gray fur. Ragha turned to leave, but was stopped by somebody behind the shadow creature. "So it's you who has caused this problem." The figured grabbed Ragha's bloodied arm and sent a pulse of lightning out scarring it. Ragha screeched in pain and broke away from its assailant. "Do not mess with the members of my branch." The figure smacked the pitiful creature aside and ran to Storm. The mongoose was still screaming out to the world as the figure stepped into view. "Please calm down young one. My name is Godric. I can help your sister." Storm threw a lightning bolt at Godric, but he just absorbed the blow. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Godric approached the rampaging mongoose and placed his hand on Storm's head. He summoned his trinity and quelled the power surge coming from Storm. The markings disappeared and the young mongoose collapsed to the ground looking at his sister. "Morgan…" He then blacked out.

The bubble faded away and Storm was crying after seeing the past. Morgan placed both of her hands on his face and made him look at her. "I didn't die then Storm. I'm alive now, but we couldn't risk your life, so we had to send you somewhere safe. Godric and the High Council picked out the Oaktree Monastery. They created a seal to prevent you from remembering what had happened, so you wouldn't endanger yourself. The night we dropped you off, was when I pretended to be you when Father Hubert answered the door. I told him about the dream Minara had as if I had it, and asked to stay there. When everyone was asleep, Godric brought you and met me by the room window. I placed you in the bed, and left for another place. That is why the Father and Madeline knew you when you woke up that morning." "So that's why his fur color changed overnight! You were actually posing as Storm, but you weren't him, since you needed to keep him somewhere safe!" Madeline said in surprise. Morgan nodded in response to Madeline's discovery, "Godric met with Father Hubert later on to tell him what was going on to be fair with the council's judgment. I'm glad to see that he kept you safe up until a few days ago." Storm wiped his face on his arm and brought Morgan in for a hug. His memories had returned after being clouded for ten years. "I'm so happy to see you again Morgan." He said quietly. Storm was still breathing irregularly from crying, but he had recovered enough to talk. "I'm glad to see you too Storm. It made me sad that I could think about you, but you had no recollection about me." Madeline smiled to see Storm reunited with a sister that he didn't remember at all. "It's so heartwarming." Seamus and Serena turned to look at Robin. "Please tell me you aren't some long lost aunt or something." Serena said. The chickadee shook her head back and forth. "I just met Morgan today and she let me tag along with her. I'm just a travelling black and white chickadee." "Good. As much as I would like to see how a chickadee would fit in with this, I'd rather not." Seamus said.

After the reunion was over everyone returned to their tents, while Morgan and Robin set up their own tents. Storm and Madeline were back in their tent and getting back under their blankets. "I'm happy you finally found out who Morgan was and on top of that you were reunited with family." Storm smiled back at her, "Thanks Madeline." He slid over again and wrapped his arm around her. Madeline scooted closer placed her hands on Storm's side and chest. The two of them quickly fell asleep in each other's arms to the distant babbling of the river.

Böromer walked across the bridge of his castle with thousands of sil'lis following behind him. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Others will just fail miserably." He muttered to himself. He planned to locate Storm, and deal with him if possible, but if he couldn't get the chance he'd plan for another time. "I don't want to find any slackers back there," Zetanus called out, "Anyone that thinks that he can walk slower than others is dead wrong and might as well die on the spot. I don't plan on wasting any time getting to our destination!" The dark horde continued to march across the open plain creating a dust cloud behind them.

The sun began to shine through the trees overhead and illuminate the fog winding in between the tree trunks. Storm was outside and stretching his back out from sleeping in a tent again. He reminisced in the happiness he felt last night when he found out he had a sister, and that Madeline had feelings for him in return. He was too busy thinking and didn't notice that Robin was awake as well. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Storm didn't respond right away, but when he realized she was there he snapped out of his day dream. "Morning." The chickadee smiled, "We weren't properly introduced last night. My name is Robin. Sorry about scaring you." "It's not a problem now. I'm Stormsurge, but you can call me Storm. Glad to have you travelling with us." "Thanks Storm. I'll try not to be a pain. If Morgan asks where I am, I'll be at the river." Robin walked off towards the sound of the river leaving Storm to his thoughts. He returned to his tent and laid down on his back. Madeline was still asleep when he got up to stretch. Every once in awhile her ear would twitch, but Storm was in a light doze again with a hand loosely around Madeline's right wrist.

Morgan was sitting in her tent and writing a letter to Godric about the events that had occurred the previous night. When the letter was finished she sealed it in an envelope and drew rune on the front. The letter disappeared in a small purplish glow to its destination. She sat back and looked out of her tent to look around the area that she ignored when she was after her brother. While doing so, she thought back to the day that she had to leave Storm, and when she nearly died. With that thought, she placed a hand on the spot Ragha and stabbed through her. She was managed to move any organs out of the way with her powers, so that they didn't become damaged. The pain had been excruciating even if nothing was seriously injured. A shiver went down her spine, and she shook the bad memories away. Morgan picked up a small bag and some fresh clothes before she headed to the river to clean up.

Robin was floating in the water with her arms on top of the riverbank. "This cold water feels good on my back. I don't know why I didn't do this a few days earlier." Robin pulled her headband off and set it on the bank next to the pile of her clothes. She slid down up to the top of her beak and floated calmly sat on the underwater outcrop. Footsteps crunching small twigs and leaves came from behind her, and Robin cautiously looked over the riverbank edge. She called out, "Who's there?" Morgan walked out from behind a tree and looked at the chickadee peaking over the edge. "Sorry. I didn't know you were here Robin. I would have said something about approaching." Robin moved up and propped herself on the bank. "You had me worried that it was some bandit. I'm glad it's not one, though." Morgan set her bag with her clean clothes next to Robin's and began to take off her dirty ones. "If someone other than Storm and his friends were around I'd notice their presence. Having psychic powers has its benefits every once in awhile." The silver mongoose slipped into the cool waters and went under to soak her hair. Morgan resurfaced to flip her hair out of her face. "It can be a major pain too. My powers have allowed me to practice magic spells that use psychic to work." "That sounds interesting." Robin said. The chickadee splashed some water on her face before hoisting herself out and onto the riverbank. Robin shook out the main water from her feathers before picking up her towel to finish drying off. "I'll meet you back at the camp when you're done cleaning up." Robin had her fresh clothes on and adjusted her headband as she left. Morgan was left in the slow moving waters with her own thoughts.

When Robin returned everyone was awake and taking down the campsite. Seamus had his tent rolled up and was attempting to put it back in his pack. "Come on… Just. Go. In!" He put his entire body weight on top of the rolled up fabric, but the bag shot out from under him and landed him on the ground. Serena held in laughter at how hard Seamus was trying to make the tent fit. He looked over his nose at the pack a few inches ahead of him. "So. It's going to be like this." Robin walked over to her tent and began pulling out her tent's stakes. By mid morning everyone was back in the camp and packed up for the continued trek to the next village or town. Storm adjusted the straps of his pack and satchel before turning around to face his travelling group. "It looks like we're all ready to head out. If anything were to happen and we get separated from each other, the nearest town is a few miles down this path. Just make sure to find the path and continue. Hopefully we'd meet up within a few days, but that shouldn't be a problem, since we've got plenty of time, and that I don't think anyone plans on attacking us any time soon. With that, let's go!" The group of travelers made their way back to the main path and began trekking again from yesterday.

Zetanus Böromer and his sil'lis horde were camped outside of a town in its farm field. He created a barrier around their encampment to keep anyone out and the sil'lis in. Böromer knew the sil'lis well didn't think about giving them any extra breathing room. He wanted to keep this group out of sight from the locals less he is discovered before he wants to be. Zetanus watched from his command post as the sil'lis found their own places to sleep. Disputes could be heard when one sil'lis had its chosen place taken or some other issue that had risen. Ragha appeared at the entrance of his tent with Mora behind. "What is it Ragha?" Zetanus asked flatly. "When do we plan to converge on the mongoose?" The dark mongoose played with a pebble before tossing it aside. "It depends on what my scout has to say. Ah, just in time." A black bug flew in through the opening and landed on Zetanus' outstretched arm. The creature glowed red and crumbled into Zetanus' hand. "It seems that we'll be able to locate young Stormsurge by tomorrow's setting light." His ears perked up when he heard a low growl emitted by Ragha. "I want to take him tonight!" Zetanus stood up and walked over to Ragha. A sword formed in Zetanus' palm and he raised it to point at Ragha. In a menacing tone Zetanus said, "You've had your chance four times now. Two were your own, one by Mora, and the other by your lost brother Tretch. When I say that we will find him by tomorrow, we will find him tomorrow. Do not challenge my judgment again Ragha or you will be dead before you can say another word." The sil'lis glared at the sword, but backed down and left with Mora staying behind. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about Zetanus?" The sword disappeared into Zetanus' hand, like the bug, and returned to his seat. "I know that Ragha was Seraphus' first sil'lis, but present events have made me doubtful. I'm not sure Ragha is able to command the sil'lis properly. I've received a message from Seraphus that he agrees, and I need to choose a new sil'lis to fill Ragha's place. That sil'lis is you, Mora." The sil'lis nodded, "I will uphold the legacy Seraphus has left for you and his sil'lis." Mora left the tent in order to catch up with where Ragha went. Zetanus waited for Mora to be out of sight before letting out low chuckles of laughter. "And so the seeds of doubt have been sown. Now all I need to do is wait it for the weed to take over the plant." Zetanus sat and watched the sun as it was beginning its downward descent to the horizon.

The group of six continued to make their way to the village, but along the way they passed small settlements and stopped to see if there were any elementalists. Surprisingly they found twin foxes that were part of the Fione Lumir branch. They left a note with them about elementalist information and carried on with the walk. They stopped in the next small village to find an inn that had rooms available and they agreed it would be good to reserve them for the coming night. A Gierdëlien courier appeared in the large room the six of them had reserved. "Pardon my intrusion, but I have packages for the elementalists present in Storm's group. The clothiers thought about the outfits originally given to you are not very natural with the fanciness and all that. I've brought their recreations with me for those that have a want for them. Hope you enjoy." The courier left the packages on a table and returned to Gierdëlien. Storm walked over to where the packages were left and began sorting them out. "There's one for everyone here. Even Robin." They all looked at the chickadee. "I didn't know what an elementalist was. I've been able to control the air, which is good for being a bird." Robin smiled and shrugged. Storm just smiled and handed her the package with her name. "That's completely alright." Serena took her package nervously. "You're an elementalist also Serena?" Seamus asked. The wolf nodded and created a flame on her finger. "I've been trying to hide it because it's made me do horrible things when I would get angry as a young girl. I guess I can't hide it now, but I'm not sure if I can control it in a battle." Seamus said, "Don't worry about it." They pulled out the new clothes they had received. Each of them reflected how they were. Storm's new outfit was a black hooded top with white trim that had sleeves to his elbows, a pair of charcoal pants that were trimmed with white, and a pair of white shoes that had black, gray, and blue. A pair of black gloves with a metal plate on the back of each was included too. Madeline's new clothes consisted of a light blue shirt with an indigo undershirt. There was also a multi-colored dress with two smaller pieces. The main body was a rich brown covered with a golden brown cover, which was then covered by a fuchsia cover that had a purple trim. Her shoes were a mix of cyan and light blue. Serena received a dark red jacket to replace her old one with a gold-tan shirt. She also got a pair of reddish-brown capris and dark brown shoes. Inside Seamus' box was a black robe similar to his current one. This one lacked the golden metal shoulder pieces, but was an actual robe. A light red shirt was included to wear underneath. A pair of black pants was included to match the robe, and a different style of red sash was also included. A pair of black and red shoes came in the box as well. Morgan's outfit was a dark purple t-shirt with shorter sleeves with a dark waistband. A beret, that matched her shirt, was included, and a skirt-capris combo was also in the box. The skirt had vertical stripes of two different purples, and her capris were a dark gray similar to Storm's. A pair of purple cotton gloves was in the box that didn't cover the fingers, but only the palm, and appeared to go to the mid-forearm. Instead of normal shoes, Morgan had a pair of boots that had four buckles on each boot. They reached up to just below the knees. Robin pulled out a light-green shirt that came with a pair of white pants that were tight. Supposedly they were that way for better aerodynamics when flying. She also had a pair of white tennis shoes to match the pants. "I must say," Robin began, "These clothes look great. The clothiers did a nice job in making them." Storm pulled out the robes that he was given originally and held them up. "They do have a point, though. With the sil'lis hunting the next generation, these would definitely make us stand out no matter how cool they are. I say we break our new clothes in tomorrow. I'm ready to sleep for awhile. I still have to catch up from when we were up late." "Sounds like a plan then. I'll see everybody tomorrow then." Madeline said. Everybody went to six separate bedrooms that were down the hall from the living room. Storm fell asleep into a restless dream. He was outside of a town, and there was some form of encampment that was blurred for some reason. His dream self flew to the area went through what was a form of shield. Underneath the misty veil was an entire camp of sil'lis. They were hissing and attacking each other for simple things. He continued to a center pavilion and looked inside to see Zetanus sitting at a table. The creature hybrid spoke to himself, "Soon my friend. We will meet very soon." With that, Storm woke up in the hotel room and sitting upright with a cold sweat. Seeing that many sil'lis in one place didn't make him feel safe. Ragha and Mora were strong from what he's seen, but if all of those sil'lis are the same strength, how would he ever survive. Storm returned to the pillow and closed his eyes hoping for a better dream to rid his mind of the previous one.


	11. Chapter XI

Revelation

XI: The Dark Apprentice

Morning came sooner than expected for the group of elementalists and even more so Storm. He was still shaken by the short dream of the sil'lis hybrid, but he shook off the thought. He laid in the room's bed and listened to everyone else moving around. With a sigh he pushed himself up and to the side of the bed. A crash from came from a bedroom across from the hall causing Storm to look at the door. "I will get up when I GET UP!" "It's not that bad Serena. Besides, we can't stay much longer. We paid for the night, not the week." Morgan said. A few grumbles were heard and Storm heard a door click shut. The footsteps moved down the hallway where a few voices could be heard from the living room. Storm yawned and grabbed the shirt the Gierdëlien clothiers had sent him. After a few minutes, Storm was shuffling down the hall carrying his shoes and gloves. "Looks like someone has some more time they could use at the sleep station." Morgan said smiling at her brother. Storm glared at her with a finger pointing at her. "Don't mess with a mongoose before they haven't woken up yet. You should know, since I did the same to you when we were younger." Her expression went blank, "You win this time Storm." Madeline and Robin were sitting at the table talking to each other while Seamus had gone back to get Serena out of the room. "Come on Serena. Wait… I know what you're thinking, but don't do it. Serena… No no no WAIT!" A couple of thuds were heard before Serena yelled, "EAT PILLOWS!" Seamus walked out with a beard made from feathers. "I think I'm just going to leave her there for a bit more." His friends were laughing at the feather beard with Seamus trying to guess why they were laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked. Robin replied, "You need to shave." The tiger looked down to see the feathers stuck to his face. He brushed them off and went over to where he left his breakfast. Storm sat in the arm chair across from where Robin and Madeline were sitting. "Morgan was right Storm," Madeline said, "You look like you could have used some more sleep." Storm's ears flattened with his sigh. "I could have used a week if I was given the chance, but I'll have to settle with what I can get." Robin set down a mug on the small table in front of them. "I never did get to hear about you Storm." "Well, to make a story short. I woke up in Trinity Monastery located in Oaktree without knowing my past. I grew up and was attack by two sil'lis and then taken to Gierdëlien. I learned there that my memories were blocked from me and from there I had a few close encounters and then we met you and my sister after seeing the Storyteller." Storm explained. "It seems like you've gotten good at explaining your story." The mongoose nodded, "I've had a lot of practice." They continued to mingle in the living room until they heard Serena shut her door and walk out with a smile on her face. "Good morning!" She opened her eyes and a pillow knocked her flat. "Friends are friends, Serena, they don't play fair. They get even." Seamus said as he watched her toss the pillow aside. "Just because the pillow gave you a new look doesn't mean it's my fault. It was poorly made." Robin was hovering nearby twirling her mug around her index finger. "Will we be checking out soon? I get a bit antsy due to being an avid traveler." The rest of the group got up and grabbed their packs. Madeline said, "We'll meet you down in the lobby Serena. Make sure you grab all of your stuff before shutting the room." They all left except for Serena; she was busy getting her stuff together.

Everyone was outside enjoying the morning sunlight as Serena finally came out. "Sorry about the wait guys." "It's okay Serena. We were just standing out here. Waiting. For at least thirty minutes." Seamus said. "Oh be quiet feather face." Serena retorted. They started out back on the route from yesterday. While walking everyone was chatting back and forth as they walked through the morning sunlight now rising higher into the sky. Along the way they found an area that could accommodate tents, and they stopped to rest. Storm looked around and examined the trees. "This seems somewhat familiar. I don't know why, but it just seems that I have." Madeline had their tent out from its rope ties and was spreading it out. "They're just trees, and they all look the same. Relax for once." She said. Storm knelt down and helped fold it out. She shifted over next to him. "Besides, I'd like some time alone with you. We just got together and we haven't really had much time to ourselves." "Isn't ten years in the same monastery enough?" He said jokingly. She shoved him lightly, "Ha ha very funny Mr. Funnyman. I'm serious, though, Storm." He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "You got it. We can go off somewhere this evening and do something by ourselves." They fixed the two poles in the ground and started moving their things inside. Everyone finished and decided to just sit around and enjoy the pleasant early afternoon. A few minutes passed by and everyone had slipped into a light doze in the warm sun light, but Madeline was still awake. She prodded Storm in the side and nudged him a little in order to get him up. "Storm, wake up. Everyone's asleep. Let's go do something!" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Alright, but I would like to get a little more sleep if possible." He stumbled trying to stay on his feet as Madeline grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

Böromer paced through the field of sil'lis watching them finally settle down. He passed Ragha as the sil'lis was getting ready to take an afternoon nap. "Where are you off to Böromer?" The black mongoose stopped. "I'm going for a walk. Make sure the sil'lis don't do anything stupid." He left Ragha to his own doings and walked through the shield he had put up. Böromer looked around and then started off in the direction Stormsurge was.

Madeline finally let go of Storm's arm and fell down next him. He had a dazed look after being dragged across the ground for a good distance from their camp. "This weather is so nice." She propped herself on her arm and looked at Storm as he recovered from the trip. "It is nice. I'm ready for a nap, though. Being dragged takes a lot out of a person." Madeline rotated around and jumped on Storm's stomach causing him to cough a little. "Oof; careful there, I'm not a jungle gym." She leaned down close to his face and rested her head under his chin. "I'll try to, but I know that you weren't as careful when you were younger; always falling out of trees and what not." "Okay, you're right about that." Storm wrapped his arms around Madeline and held her close. "You're also right about not being able to spend much time together after that night we met my sister. If she hadn't come that night we would have gotten the whole night to ourselves, but after that I was, well, unlevel." Madeline placed a finger on his mouth. "It's over now, and you've found out that half of your story. Now it's our time to write the future parts of your story." "How cute." Storm and Madeline looked to see someone standing beneath a tree. Madeline rolled off of Storm and they looked at whoever this was. "Do you mind? We'd like some time to ourselves." Storm said a little annoyed at people's habits of interrupting things. "Actually, I'm here to see you Stormsurge. See, you've caused quite a few bumps and jolts in my plans. I am Zetanus Böromer." The black mongoose stepped out into view with his red eyes staring down Storm's sapphire ones. The name sent a chill down Storm's spine seeing the one who managed to thwart the high Council and kill the other elementalists. "Madeline, I need you to listen very carefully. You need to get away from here." She looked at him with disbelief. "What?! I can't just leave you here!" Storm caught up and pulled her up. He turned to face her and stared into her emerald eyes. His were filled with sadness and fear. "I need you to be safe and in order for you to be safe, you need to get away from here." Storm turned back to Zetanus leaving a worried friend behind him. "My, my. We're quite the hero now aren't we?" A black sword began to form from red energy coming from his hand. Storm pulled out his knives and held them ready to attack. "Come, let me see your strength Stormsurge." Storm ran towards Zetanus and swung to catch him in the arm, but his attack was blocked by the sword and he was hit with the flat of the blade. "Keep your guard up. You'll never live long if you can't do that." Storm thought to himself, "_He's testing me somehow. I have to be careful with what I do_." He ran again at Zetanus, but the black mongoose disappeared. He reappeared behind Storm and said, "I'd love to stay and critique your moves, but I have a takeover to plan." Zetanus turned and landed a punch on the back of Storm's ribs. "AH!" Storm staggered to a stop from the force of the blow. Zetanus stood calmly flexing his hand. "It's been a while since I've hit something harder than a head of a sil'lis." Storm breathed in hard and shot a bolt of lightning at Zetanus. He raised his sword and deflected the bolt into the sky. "Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Zetanus created a similar attack, but it was from the red energy. Storm tried to block it, but the attack hit him in the chest and sent him flying onto his back. He stood back up, but received a punch to his sternum from the black mongoose. He fell to his knees trying to ignore the pain erupting from the middle of his chest. "It's quite obvious that you were able to defeat simpleton creatures like Ragha and Mora." Zetanus started as he leaned knelt down, "But I'm not a simpleton." He grabbed the hood of Storm's shirt and roughly tossed him forward. Madeline went to help him back up, but Zetanus shot a bolt of energy at her feet. "Careful my dear. He didn't want you to get hurt. Best respect his dying wish." Zetanus returned his attention to Storm who had gotten back up. "I won't die so easily Zetanus." He said wincing from the pain in his chest. "I would hope not. I want to have some more fun." The black mongoose lunged and struck Storm's parry with a hard push of force from his sword. Storm shook his arms to get rid of the buzzing created from the shock. The movement; however, opened a door for Zetanus to land a full force hit from his palm in Storm's chest. "AHHHH!" Tears ran down Storm's face as he felt the crack of bones beneath his skin. He place a hand on the area and felt the cross necklace Madeline had made for him on his birthday resting on top of his chest where he felt the crack. "It's such a pity to see you like this Stormsurge. It really is, but that's only your fault and not mine." Storm struggled back up clutching his chest. "I won't die. Not today and not tomorrow." He pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. "I won't die while I still have friends who are with me. I will not give up!" "Very well, but that's not my wish." Zetanus lowered his sword and lunged, and Storm raised his right arm to counter the swing. A flash of blue light blinded Zetanus before the impact and a clash of metal on metal filled the air. When the light disappeared a sword was holding his at a standstill. Storm looked down at the blade that appeared. "Star…" He pushed and made Zetanus stagger backwards. "You may have a magic sword to match your daggers, but that doesn't change how you are!" Zetanus' hand began to glow a dark crimson and his sword was enveloped in the same light. He swung the black sword and another blast of energy was sent towards Storm. He raised Star in hopes to block the attack, but it struck Storm before he could get Star into position. He was launched backwards and landed heavily next to Madeline. She knelt down next to him feeling where Zetanus had landed so many hits. "Storm? Come on. I'm getting tired of you doing this on me and your friends." "Step aside or perish alongside him." Madeline glared at Zetanus making him take a step back from the ferocity in them. "Very well, die alongside him!"

Morgan was asleep, but while in a dream she saw Storm approach her. "What are you doing here Storm?" She asked. When she looked closer Storm was the same way he was laying in the clearing. "What's going on Storm, what's happened?!" She asked scared for the way he looked. "I need help. It's Zetanus." With that Morgan woke up to see that Storm and Morgan were gone. She used her psychic powers to search the area and detected Storm and Madeline with another being not too far from where she was. The other being noticed her presence and locked her out by creating a barrier cloaking them from her mind. "Darn it! I need to wake the others!" She focused on them and sent a shock through their minds causing them to jolt awake. "Ayeyai! What's with the rude awakening Morgan?" Seamus said rubbing the side of his head. "It's Zetanus; he's found Storm!" With that they sprang to their feet and ran in the general direction Morgan found Storm.

"You're sister was lucky to have found us so quickly Stormsurge. She won't have such an easy chance now that I've hidden us from her powers. Let's get back to business shall we?" Zetanus walked up to where Madeline was crouching and knocked her aside with a flick of his hand. She slid to a stop and looked back at Zetanus. The black mongoose's sword was held above Storm's chest and ready to plunge in. "Sweet dreams Stormsurge." The dark sword flew downwards and Storm's eyes opened, but they weren't the same as before. The sword stopped shivering against an invisible force. Storm grabbed onto the sword and moved it away and threw both it and Zetanus to the side colliding with a tree. The black mongoose stood up and looked at Storm. He was standing up and was staring at Zetanus with his glowing eyes. Storm balled his hand into a fist and a trinity formed in the metal on the glove, but it wasn't the only mark that appeared. A diamond with two inward claw marks appeared on his forehead and set of blue marks appeared on his right arm up to his elbow. Zetanus raised his sword as he watched blue energy begin to spark around the ground and over Storm's arm. "This can't be a good thing." A blue ball of energy formed in Storm's hand that pulsated lightning from the white center through the deep blue to the darker blue surface. The glowing mongoose pulled his hand back and through the balled energy at Zetanus.

Roger and Digory walked along the forested path conversing between each other. "You know Digory, I'd like to meet that mongoose again. I want to hear the story first hand on how he fought off the tiger." Digory looked at his companion, "So would I. It's too bad we didn't realize who it was until they left." They stopped when they heard a crack to their left and looked towards the trees. "Is someone there?" Roger called out nervously. Suddenly a black blur shot through several trees and across the path and into the other side. "Jumping jehosephats! What was that Roger?!" "It looked like a black mongoose-sil'lis hybrid being thrown by an unseen force through several trees!" "Oh. I thought it was just a black object going through the air." They went silent when Storm appeared from the trees glowing with blue electricity. "D-digory. Here's your chance to ask the mongoose about his battle." "Y-you first. He l-looks a tad angry."

Zetanus staggered upright and ran at Storm. "Why won't you die?!" His dark sword was apprehended by the ancient blade as Storm parried the strike with a slow movement up, and twisted the other sword to bring Zetanus in close. With his hand gripping the throat of the black mongoose, Storm glared into Zetanus' eyes. "I won't die because I have purpose." Storm created a burst of energy in his hand and sent Zetanus flying further back. The black mongoose scrambled up and looked at the once crippled mongoose. Storm stepped forward, but a searing pain split across his chest causing his vision to blur. He staggered down to kneel on the ground trying to get his vision back to normal. Zetanus took the chance to make his escape while he had the chance. Madeline was following the path of destruction and was running towards Storm. He looked up from his position and saw Zetanus growing smaller in his blurring vision. Storm gasped when Madeline stopped and put an arm across his back. The initial pain from the attacks came back in full force and caused Storm to pass out in Madeline's arms. "Morgan! Seamus! Anyone!" Her cries we answered by the two lemmings on the road and the distant crunching of foliage as Morgan and the others appeared from the trees. Morgan knelt down and held a hand to her brother's head with a purple light. "We need to carefully move him back to our camp. It looks like Zetanus cracked his sternum and a couple ribs." They carefully and quickly moved their friend to the camp a few yards down the road. Roger and Digory helped them out as much as they could for being small. Seamus created a stone shelter for Storm to be protected under and placed. Morgan used her powers to slowly place Storm down and begin setting the bones back into place. Madeline began wrapping bandages around the patches of skin damaged. After a few hours Storm laid in a peaceful rest with Madeline lying next to him under the overhang. A light drizzle began to fall down as she carefully monitored how he was doing every so often. Everyone else was sitting in silence in their tents hoping Storm wasn't in any worse of shape than he already was. Madeline had fallen asleep with her hand resting lightly on Storm's chest as it gently rose and fell with each breath. For the most part of Storm's dreams they were blank with nothing going on in them.

Zetanus stumbled into his tent with Ragha and Mora snickering behind him. "The mongoose isn't as easy to kill as you thought was he Zetanus?" Ragha said mockingly. Zetanus glared at the sil'lis with hatred burning from his eyes. "It appears that way, but at least I inflicted damage to the runt of a mongoose. You two barely laid any damage on him." He cringed at a twinge in his back where he had crashed through so many trees from that one hit Storm gave him. "I guess he has us there, but the fact your beat up yourself and that he obviously is still alive means that you've joined our club of failing." Mora said adding more fuel to the building fire. Both of the sil'lis fell to their knees clutching their heads as Zetanus' hand started glowing red. The black mongoose stood up watching the sil'lis crumple with pain. "That mongoose is most likely on his death bed thanks to me. Our plans will go according to plan. You're lucky to still be breathing for being so insolent." He released his grip on them and the two sil'lis crawled out of the tent with migraines strong enough to split a rock. Zetanus fell into his chair using his power to try and brace his back and heal any internal damage. "That mongoose is more of a problem than what I had originally figured."

Underneath the stone canopy Storm stirred a bit and opened his eyes. Madeline had left to go sit with the others around a small campfire. He felt where his cross was over his sternum. For the most part he didn't feel the severe pain like he had earlier, but it was still a bit sore. Storm looked down at his arm the markings had shown up. "So that's what Morgan was talking about when I lost control when I saw her with a hole through her." He said quietly to himself. Storm slid out from underneath and pulled himself up using the shelter. After grabbing his shirt he went back to the clearing where Zetanus had attacked him and Madeline. The drizzle was still falling as Storm walked slowly into the area holding an arm to his side with his shirt in the other. The ground was littered with the small craters from attacks and skids from feet. Storm set his shirt down on a rock and let out a long breath before putting his hands out to his sides. He began to slowly move allowing his muscles to stretch out from being cramped. Each move moved smoothly as he practiced moves to strike enemies and continued to do so to also clear his mind.

Madeline sat with her arms wrapped around her knees while staring into the small fire. "We've got to figure out how to keep Storm from getting hurt. It's like an addiction he has or something." Seamus said trying lighten the mood. Serena replied, "I think the main issue is those stinking sil'lis. As long as they are around, Storm is bound to get hurt again. How is he Morgan?" The silver mongoose had nodded off and was leaning back against rock behind her. Robin nudged her to the side a bit. "Wake up Morgan." "What? Oh right. How Storm is doing." Morgan closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. "He's not there." Madeline looked at the silver mongoose. "He's not there?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah, but not that he was taken. The quick movements would have disturbed the field I had set up around the area. He must have wondered off or something." Seamus looked ahead with a blank stare. "Or worse…" Morgan's glance went blank as she quickly got up to run to the rock shelter. The others quickly followed after Morgan. They arrived to see that Storm wasn't there. The tension was broken seeing that he wasn't dead. "Now the only question is where he is." Seamus said. Morgan closed her eyes again to scan the area. "It seems that he's back at the place Zetanus had found you two." The group of them started in that direction and saw Storm laying down on his back. Serena leaned over to Morgan. "Is he alright?" The silver mongoose nodded. "Storm is fine. His mind isn't giving off anything different than normal. He must have decided to get up and do something. We better leave him be and let him come back when he is ready to." They turned around to return to the fire, but Madeline was still watching Storm as he stayed motionless on the ground. She turned around and was about to start walking back, but something stopped her. "Didn't you want to spend some time together?" She turned back to see Storm still on the ground. The voice was his, but was right next to her it seemed. "It's me Madeline, don't worry." She slowly walked towards Storm. When she was close enough Storm spoke out loud. "If you're wondering why I was able to do that, it's from sharing the same family as Morgan. That controlled break through with the power has allowed me to access only a few things Morgan can do. She wasn't born with powers like I was, that's why she has more advanced psychic powers." Storm looked back and up at Madeline. "Come and lie down with me." She continued walking and laid down next to Storm. "Why did you say that she wasn't born with powers?" Madeline asked. "That's how I remember how our home worked. Everyone has the power of fire there. Well those that are keepers of the secret our ancestors found. We're kind of a temple to put it simply. I don't remember much, but as part of a royal family I remember the testing you had to go through."

"It was an evening during the winter season as far as I remember from what my parents told me. The family soothsayer was reading the star alignment watching the two stars we've believed to grant our family the power of fire. Our ancestors were once part of the Cyndre branch, but in order to protect their home they broke off from the High Council and started the idea of the two stars giving the family powers. Of course, the concentration of people with powers created a community mostly populated by mongooses with the power of fire. There are the odd few other species, but Trojeim is mostly comprised of mongooses. Anyways, the soothsayer was watching the stars as they aligned. My parents wanted to make sure I had powers or that my sister would have powers. That way the royal family would have the power still in their line. The soothsayer didn't expect a visit by Godric as he turned the tables on the fire. That's where I came to be with controlling lightning. It was when I was old enough to begin training that I found out about controlling lightning. I was in the training courtyard with the instructor trying to get an ember or some form of fire to appear. I could hear my mother talking off to the side with my father. He was worried that I hadn't received any powers. Morgan was born after me, and in history the second born doesn't receive powers. My mother said that he shouldn't worry because they had a beautiful son born to them and the same with their daughter. The instructor stopped after I had rolled to the side to avoid another blast of fire. This had been the sixth attempt, but my parents wanted to know. That's when she shot another blast of fire and I blocked it. However, it wasn't the fire that had blocked the fire. It was a cage of lightning that had stopped the fire from hitting me. I pushed forward and the electric charged fire ball was shot forward. I returned the attack except it was a ball of lightning instead of a fire. I stopped after I had realized what happened. Ever since then, my true powers were hidden from the public to prevent claims of impureness. My parents weren't worried about that, but with the public someone was sure to have started something.

"That's how I was born and how Trojeim works. Morgan shared with me that she had discovered she had powers as well, except those were her psychic powers." Madeline looked over into Storm's eyes. They seemed more electric after the symbol appeared. "That's interesting how your hometown works. I wonder if they'll be willing to help against Zetanus." Madeline said as she carefully moved closer to lay a hand on Storm's chest so as to not hurt him. "I'm hoping so. I'd also like to go there as one of the next major stops. Not just for the sake of the mission, but I'd like to see how it's changed. There's only one thing that's stopping me, and that's Zetanus. He's nearby and has a horde of sil'lis with him. We need to stop him before he can move." "What about the sil'lis Storm? If there are as many as you say there are then how could the six of us fight so many off?" "It's simple, but dangerous. I have to kill the head of the snake. Without the head the body slowly starts to die. The same with how Zetanus is with the sil'lis." Storm explained. Madeline put her head in the crook of Storm's arm that was behind her and looked up into the sky. The clouds had lessened, but the stars were beginning to appear after the rosy light from the sun dissipated. "Of course, I said we'd be going to Verona Isle soon. That's closer than I remember Trojeim being. I'd like to thank you for being there while I was stuck under that rock." "You could tell that I was laying next to you?" Madeline asked surprised. She felt the shift of Storm's head in a nod. "In my slumber I could feel your mind next to me." Storm pulled his arm towards him bringing Madeline with it. "This is what I like; being able to just lay here, with you lying with me. I don't know what we would have done earlier, but this is just as nice." Madeline rolled over a bit to give Storm a kiss on his cheek. "It is nice; the cool night air and bright stars. How's the chest by the way?" "It's fixed for the most part. While sleeping I figured out how to channel energy from my powers into speeding up the healing process, just one of the benefits of controlling lightning and using it on electric impulses." Storm said as he scratched at the bandage. "Good. We need to make sure you stop getting hurt so often." Storm chuckled a little. "That's true. It does seem that way doesn't it?" They laid there in the short grass watching the stars slowly move across the black canvas sky. Storm shifted his arm to get up while pulling Madeline up in the process. "We better get back to the others. I'm sure they expect us back. We can't be without a tent if another storm moves in." Madeline stood up and interlaced her arm with his. "I guess, but would you mind if we did something before heading back?" She asked. Storm looked down a little answering her question with one of his own, "What would that be?" "I'd like to have a dance with you." She took his left hand in her right and placed the one that was around his arm, onto his shoulder. "It would be my honor." He moved his right hand up to Madeline's lower back and the two began to step back and forth to a song they both kept in time using Storm's mind linking power.

Morgan and Serena sat around the dim fire listening to Seamus lightly snoring in his tent. Robin had flown back to the town to grab a little bit of medicine to help with Storm's chest if he needed it. "Morgan, what do you think Storm will do knowing that he is aware of Zetanus being so close?" "I'm not sure Serena. I know that he'll want to put a stop to him." Morgan replied. Serena sighed, "That's what I figured. I hate it when this happens. Ah!" She cringed a little at the sharp twinge in her back. "Stupid rain, it stiffened by back and my back is acting up again." Morgan looked over at the wolf rubbing away the pain in her back. "Why does your back hurt?" "When I brought Storm and Madeline to Sunroost to help solve the problem there my back was injured a little in a battle. It's been a little stiff and sore since then." Morgan motioned the wolf to move over to her. "Come here and I'll see if I can fix it." Serena shook her head. "It's nothing, really. Just a pinched nerve is all." A rustling behind them hailed the return of Storm and Madeline from their dance and time in the small field. "Good to see you're up and about." Serena said diverting the topic of her back. "I'm feeling pretty good. I figured out a way to channel my power of electricity into impulses to provide energy in speeding up my body's healing process; that and something else, too." "What would that be?" The wolf inquired. "I developed a little bit of psychic powers by being able to control the next level of power I went through." He said through his mind. "So I see. Now we'll have better communications between one another if we need to." Morgan replied through the connection. Storm returned to speaking normal as he sat down. "I can't do what you can do Morgan, but I'll settle with what I have going for me right now." "Good. I don't need my brother showing me up with two powers; that'd be an insult to me." She replied with a hint of humor behind the words. Robin glided down and sat next to Morgan. "I found a few types of medicine if you need anything to numb the pain Storm. I'm glad to see you're awake too." She said handing the bag to Morgan. "Thanks Robin. I'm sure Morgan will find something. I wouldn't know the difference between an herb and mushroom paste." "That's true. You better get some sleep Storm. You need to make sure that chest is finished healing like you said." Morgan said as she prodded his arm. "I will. Just thought I'd make a quaint conversation, but I did miss out on the nap earlier. Goodnight everyone." Storm got up and walked over to the tent careful not to do anything to his chest as he ducked to enter. Before Madeline could get up Morgan grabbed her wrist lightly. "Madeline, you're the closest person he has right now. I may be his sister, but I haven't seen him for ten years. Make sure to support him and be there for him. He'll do the same for you. Just wait and see." "Count on it Morgan." With that the four of them doused the flames and headed to their tents. Roger and Digory were asleep in their tent that they put up in a bush for camouflage. Storm was rolled over on his side away from Madeline and looked over his shoulder at her. "Figured I'd be this way ahead of time for you to change; lessen the wear and tear on my poor frail body." "Ha! If frail body you mean iron frame then yes." Madeline said playing off of Storm's statement. He replied with, "I'm like a delicate peach." "Yeah, a delicate peach with an idea to get some sympathy." Madeline pulled her dress up and over her head to be placed at the foot of the tent with their packs. She replaced it with a light shirt and a shorter pair of shorts to sleep in. "You can turn back over delicate peach." Madeline said as she pulled the blanket up. Storm rolled to his other side and yawned. "I was just about to fall asleep too." Madeline rolled onto her side to face Storm. "What a pity." Storm placed his hand on Madeline's and grasped it softly. "Goodnight Madeline." "Goodnight Storm." She closed her eyes and heard Storm's voice in her head. "I love you." She smiled softly and moved in closer to Storm so their noses could touch lightly. She replied through the link, "I love you too." The two of them slipped off into their own dreams still holding one another's hand.


	12. Chapter XII

Revelation

XII: Verona Isle

By the next morning Stormsurge was up early and trying to figure out a way to push Zetanus back. The chances were good to be able to kill him, but he can't risk the five of his friends in a battle for one against the horde of sil'lis. He sat in front of a tree lightly hitting his head against the trunk of the tree. Morgan crawled out from her tent and stretched her back. She looked over to see Storm hitting the tree. "Trying to figure out a way to stop Zetanus?" She asked. "Yes." "Carry on. I'll see if I can't find a water hole to clean up at. If there are none to be found, then I wonder if Madeline could make one. Eh whatever. I'll be back. Keep on thinking." "Alright, keep in touch." He said while tapping his head. "I'll let you know if anything happens." Storm returned to thinking of ways for the six of them to turn Zetanus and his sil'lis back to where they came from.

Madeline was still asleep, but her dreams weren't the normal ones she was used to. Her dream showed a flash of light after a clash of swords could be heard. Then there was a storm over a large body of water and a ship careening over the large waves. The last thing she saw was a castle crumbling into an ocean off of a cliff side. The images faded to black and she woke up in a cold sweat from how uneasy the dreams had left her feeling. After calming her breathing and heart beat, she grabbed her dress and switched into it. She looked out from the tent flap to see Storm beating his head against a tree. "You alright Storm?" He looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out a way to get Zetanus to retreat. I don't plan on going up against his horde with the six of us. It'd be a suicide run." She came out from the tent and created a pool of water to clean her face off. "I see. I guess you'd have to figure out a way to scare the sil'lis or something. If they're not as tough and free minded as Ragha or Mora, they should be easy to spook. That's how wild animals are." Storm stopped hitting the tree and rushed over to give her a hug scaring her a bit, which caused her to douse Storm with a small ball of water. "It was worth getting wet. Thanks for the foundation of the plan Madeline. The next thing is figuring out how to find them and what could give the sil'lis a good scare." Storm returned to the tree, but used it as a back rest instead of a target. Robin was awake and fiddling with her headband. She breathed out in frustration as the fold was out of place somehow. "Stinking fabric; this is the fourth time I've folded you!" She let out a high pitched whistle out of frustration. There was a rustle to her side and she saw that Madeline had doused herself with water while Storm was hanging from a branch. "Sorry. It's the headband fabric; it's gets a little frustrating from time to time when I sleep on it." Storm slid down the trunk of the tree back down to the ground. "That's alright. Would you be able to recreate that using the wind, Robin?" "I think so. It's just a whistle." She replied. "Why do you ask?" "It's the first piece of the plan to get Zetanus to retreat. When Morgan gets back we'll begin figuring out where they are and then we can put it into effect."

Zetanus was still in his tent from yesterday as he was examining maps of the area. "This should be a good town to make an outpost and a holding point. The small farming plots out to the side will provide good places for the sil'lis to make their camps. Yes, that will be where our command post will be and the smaller villages further away will be staging grounds. Soon Verona will be ours and I can hand the reigns over to the true ruler of Verona." He continued to make marks on areas of choice and analyzing the geography of the landscape. He left Ragha to keep the other sil'lis in control while they were starting to get stir crazy from being confined in an area rather than roaming. Ragha mainly sat where he had claimed it to spend his time for the duration of the stay. He was thinking about the past when he was just a scientist working for Seraphus. Back then he had actually felt important when his real master was still alive. The runt that took his place just degrades the sil'lis and emphasizes the failures. Even before becoming this creation due to Seraphus' testing he didn't understand the point of creating a new being. He thought back to the family that he had left behind that wouldn't be alive still. Ragha scratched into the rock as the past memories were coming back after the many years of killing others for the purpose of one being. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to be doing, but how can I return to how I was?" Ragha noticed Mora returning from the walk around the camp. "They've all calmed down a bit with the promise of moving out soon." "Good. I'm beginning to get edgy to after being in here for so long." "So am I; it's even worse after that jolt Zetanus gave us yesterday. What I wouldn't give to get back at him without the threat of that happening again." Mora said punching a pillar of rock picturing it as Zetanus. "I'd rather just stay alive as far as I can before he decides to just get rid of me." Ragha said.

Storm and his friends were crouched behind a bush viewing the sil'lis horde through a small hole Morgan created with her powers. "Well, we've found them, what's the next part of your plan?" Serena asked Storm. "I need Seamus to create a few tunnels under the barrier and then Morgan will create enough spheres to contain Robin's whistle wind, your fire, and my lightning. She'll move them through the tunnels and as close to the surface on the other side as she can. Seamus will seal the tunnels on our side and the three of us will concentrate on the powers inside the spheres and break out of the ground creating the high pitched whistle, heat, and flash necessary to get them to bolt." Serena pondered how the plan was laid out with a hand on her chin. "Seems like a good plan. Hopefully it will work." "It will. Let's begin!" Seamus slapped his hands to the ground and several tubes appeared in the ground and went down and under the barrier while Morgan created purple spheres for each tunnel. Robin, Serena, and Storm created small balls of their elements and placed them inside to be carried through to the other side. Morgan moved her hands and the spheres closed around the other spheres and they moved into the tunnels on their mission. Seamus closed his hands and the tunnels filled back in behind the spheres as they carefully moved through the darkened holes. "They're in place Storm. Let them loose when you're ready." Storm and the others with powers buried in the earth stood up and raised their hands. "Here goes nothing." Storm said.

The sil'lis were sitting around either fighting over something or just laying around doing nothing. Suddenly the ground started to shake causing a curious few to investigate when the earth cracked beneath them. The black creatures moved back growling and hissing at the cracks when they broke open and a high pitched whistling came out with intense heat and flashes of light. They ran backwards as the thing moved after them. Zetanus pulled his ears down to try and block out the noise. Over the high pitch he yelled out, "WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!" He saw the sil'lis rushing away from the thing and they were starting to pile up on one another trying to break out of the shield. Seeing that the sil'lis had the potential to kill each other in the fray Zetanus had to resort to trying and solving the problem. The black mongoose stepped out of his tent to see what appeared to be a tornado. The wind was still screeching and he could now feel the heat from the vortex. Several flashes appeared and a couple sil'lis dropped out from the swirling wind. He peered further behind the tornado and saw Storm and two others standing beyond the barrier. Fury pulsed through Zetanus seeing Storm still standing and he lowered his arms to scream out, "STOOORRRMSUUURRRGE VAAAIIIRRREEHËËËËIIIIM!" The black mongoose shot a red bolt of energy crashing into the vortex. The unstable amount of power caused it to shudder and dissipate with the whistle stopping and the heat fading with the flashes.

Storm and his friends watched as their plan was halted by the hatred of Zetanus. "It's time for plan b." Storm said lowering his hands. "What's that?" Seamus asked. "We go in swinging!" Storm formed a pocket of lightning in his hand and used it to blast a hole in the barrier before landing inside. He regained his footing and began running towards the hill where Zetanus was. The rest of them jumped in through pulling out their various weapons. Zetanus created a shockwave through the sil'lis ranks that weren't piled up behind him. "GET THEM!" Some of the sil'lis stopped and turned around to see the fresh meat running their way and gladly went back to attack. Storm had his knives out and when a sil'lis hound tried to tackle him, but Storm wedged one of the knives under its chin and rolled over. The sil'lis fell down from the force and slid down to where it was put out of its misery by Seamus who had landed a firm palm to its neck and flipped back up to running on all fours to intercept another sil'lis. Madeline spun her staff around and formed a blade of water similar to a scythe and swung it slashing into a sil'lis. Zetanus watched as Storm came closer and closer putting down each sil'lis that challenged him. He summoned his blackened sword and pointed it at his adversary. "Kill him! Bring me his head!" Several sil'lis lunged at Storm, but he merely used the first sil'lis' head as a jump board to jump over and through the air. "I'm coming for you Zetanus Böromer!" Storm sheathed his right hand knife and gripped the handle of Star. He was finally worthy to wield her, and he planned to use Star to cut down the one who had killed so many others. Zetanus raised his sword and both weapons sent out a ringing sound. The black mongoose pushed against Storm and sent him skidding back with another shockwave. Storm turned his sword around to slash on the back swing, and let his trinity appear on his hand. "Let's have a fair fight Zetanus. Just you, and me." "Don't count on your friends to bail you out Stormsurge." A red fire like energy enveloped Zetanus' left hand as a red diamond symbol appeared on his right hand. Both of them lunged and crossed swords creating sparks of energy to cascade off. Madeline and the others had stopped to battle the sil'lis that were attacking. Seamus was beating down any that came close to him using his martial arts to land cracking back hands, side chops and kicks. Sil'lis dropped like flies when they decided to come close to the tiger. Morgan sat calmly on the ground, but whenever a sil'lis tried to attack they fell to the ground holding their heads or they were sent flying back ward. Madeline cracked skulls or slashed the sil'lis with a razor sharp water blade formed on any side of her staff.

Zetanus pushed Storm to the ground with his sword, but he just smiled up at the black mongoose. "You've forgotten about something." Storm rolled backwards and kicked Zetanus over him. "I've figured out how to use the other power." He held his right hand up in front of his forehead and then swung both his hand and sword down to his side. "Level one: Tempest!" The blue diamond with claw marks appeared again with the arm symbols. The blue energy appeared around Storm as he rushed Zetanus. The black mongoose barely had time to parry the blow, which created an umbrella of the energy over him. "The only difference is that I'm not injured as I was before." Zetanus raised his hand and an emblem appeared in his palm. "We'll fight another time on even grounds." With a flash of red Zetanus disappeared and the entire horde followed shortly after. Storm looked around and saw that the barrier flashed away. With the threat gone Storm calmed the power and ran to join his friends. "Looks like your plan worked Storm. We sent Zetanus and his pack running." Robin said. "Now we're free to move on to Verona Isle. Whatever awaits us there, we can handle it together." Storm said. Madeline nodded. "Together." The six of them went back to their camp and began taking it down to begin moving out. Storm sat on a rock while Morgan began removing the wraps around his chest and shoulder. Afterwards, Storm helped Madeline finish packing the tent back in its bag, and when they had everything they began walking. Roger and Digory crawled out from the bush and looked around. "It looks like we lost that otter fellow." Digory said. "I told you he wasn't an otter. He's a mongoose." Roger replied sharply.

Several days passed by as the group of six elementalists trekked across the lands following instructions from town to town. Every so often they would find elementalists and so they gave them a scroll with information containing what they wanted to know. Each night was spent with ease now that Zetanus had returned to where he had come from. They had stopped for the night and the camp was set up. "We're just another day away from Verona Isle." Morgan said as she marked off another section of travelled area on the map. Seamus propped his feet up on a rock. "Good thing. I can't wait to see how much different it is from other places." Robin pointed to the glow in the distant hills. "If my guess is correct; those are the lights from the capital." "I can't wait to see how the people are. The technology must be so advanced. We've walked through a timeline ourselves seeing the different advances as we get closer." Serena said imagining the steam powered vehicles some people used to move around. "I say we turn in for the night and make sure to get packed quickly. I want to get to Verona Isle as early as we can." Robin said. "I agree. I'll see you all in the morning." Serena killed the flames and everyone broke off to go into their tents. Madeline was about to crawl into the tent, but Storm put a hand on her should to stop her. He held a finger up to his mouth as she turned around so that she knew to be quiet. He looked at the other tents before he spoke into her mind. "Grab a shirt and shorts from your pack. I found a rock pool earlier. It's far enough not to be heard by the others and no one should be able to see us if they're not looking." Madeline replied, "Okay." She quietly rummaged through her bag and pulled out the clothes Storm had spoken of. Storm took hold of her hand and they both stole quietly into the silent night.

Zetanus was brooding in his castle with the glow of the red crystal keeping him company. He was not happy how Storm had outmatched him so easily that day. He had spent so much time investing his time looking for the power he has, but nothing was close to how advanced Storm's power was. The sil'lis that survived the conflict and trap were recovering in the hives below the castle. Some were better off than others while ones that either attacked the elementalists or the ones trampled were worse. Ragha and Mora watched them whimper and howl as they all laid about pathetically. "The sil'lis we made weren't as bad as these. Compared to the old days, these are mere pups and runts of the little." Mora said. Ragha added, "I know. They're more animalistic than the ones before them. Zetanus likes them that way because they behave better and take orders easier. Luckily there are the few that are left from when our generation was wiped almost out of existence. While locked up in the cave, all the sil'lis of our generation fell to the hungry younger generation. They lost their wits and became the animals they are now due to breeding rather than attaching the larva to hosts." The two of them continued to watch the sil'lis tend their own wounds and watch as one would occasionally growl at a passerby.

Storm disappeared over a rock leaving Madeline looking at the spot he climbed over. A rope came down from the other side and she heard Storm's voice again in her head. "Come on up, I'm holding the rope ready to hold it in place." She grabbed hold of the corded strands and began pulling herself up using the rock wall as a type of walkway. She hoisted herself up and onto the flat top and was helped up by Storm. "See that wasn't too bad. Besides, look at the water." Storm pulled the rope up and coiled it into a pile while Madeline turned to see the moon lit pool with stars here and there. A quiet waterfall was to the side keeping the water moving. "Oh wow! The water is so clear." She peered over the edge and down to the bottom lined with smooth stones. "Go ahead and jump in then. I'm just setting aside my pack for your clothes." He turned around to see the silhouette of Madeline's frame as she pulled her dress off. "Here, catch." Madeline tossed her dress to Storm and began putting on the shirt and shorts she had brought along. Storm folded the dress carefully and put it in the bag before he pulled off his shoulder belt before removing his shirt. After he put away those, he took off his shoes and belt from around his waist. "I'll meet you in the water." He heard a small splash as Madeline slid into the cool waters. Storm turned towards the pool and called out, "Here I come!" He took a running jump before diving into the pool. Storm resurfaced to have Madeline wrap her arms around him from behind. "I have you now!" "So you think." He went under and pulled Madeline with him managing to wriggle free from her hold. "I am like an eel. You have no ability to hold me!" She resurfaced treading water a few feet in front of Storm. "Don't forget that I could use my powers to get you. You are in water after all." Storm's smug expression went blank as Madeline smiled mischievously at him with her added note. "I forgot about that part." Storm said as he looked at the water waiting for it to start moving. Madeline moved forward to wrap her arms around the back of Storm's neck. "This is a really beautiful place Storm. It reminds me of the pool in the monastery garden when the harvest festival is going on. The moon reflects its glow in it without disturbing the calm waters." "You're right; it is like the monastery pond. Father Hubert didn't like anyone swimming in it because it was for decoration purposes." "I remember that. Every time a kid would try and get in he would come down on them like a hawk to prevent them from getting in. I wonder if we'll get to be at the monastery for the next Harvest Festival." Madeline rested her head against Storm's upper chest beneath his chin. Storm was lucky enough to stay above the water because he was able to reach the bottom of the rock pool. "You said a while ago that you wanted to spend more time together, and I decided to find a good spot for us to go tonight. That's how I found this place while looking. I thought it was a flat outcrop, but nearly fell into the water when I came up on the other side." Madeline put her back to his chest and closed her eyes. "Good thing it wasn't my idea. You'd be beating up some sil'lis or bandit if I had thought about going somewhere tonight." He buried his nose in her hair before replying, "It's not your fault that Zetanus decided to do that. He was planning to do that as soon as he could find out where I was." Madeline sighed, "I guess so. I just hate how you have a target painted on your back sometimes." "I agree with you. I don't like being an important target to Zetanus and the sil'lis, but look on the bright side. We're one day away from Verona Isle; the capital of Verona and home to the most advanced technology to date and a city of wonder." Storm said trying to get Madeline's mind off of the matter. "I wonder what Verona Isle will look like. Will it have tall buildings made from steel and glass or a low key town with smaller buildings? I guess there's only one way to find out and that's going there to see for ourselves." "Yeah, we'll have to wait and see. We should probably head back and get to sleep so that tomorrow comes quickly." Storm removed his arms from around Madeline's waist and they swam to where they jumped into the pool. Madeline sat on the bank while Storm went to retrieve the pack with her dry clothes. "There you go. I'll be over here trying to dry off my pants. I thought it'd be a good idea, but it turns out that it wasn't a good idea." "Thanks Storm." He smiled and went to the ledge to try and shock the water into evaporating. "Come on, just a small spark to trigger the change, and I'll be nice and dry." Madeline used her powers to pull the water from the clothes she had on and returned it back to the pool. She took off the shirt and folded it on top of the pack. There was a pop from behind her and Storm shot past her and landed back in the pool. She held in her laughter when Storm resurfaced with smudges on his fur. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I just over charged the water and it expanded a little quicker than I wanted." He swam back and Madeline helped him out of the pool. "Let me dry you off this time, instead of trying to do it yourself, and ending up in the water again." Storm flopped onto the rock shore and felt the water move out of his clothing due to Madeline drawing it into a water sphere to put back in the pool. "There that should do it. Just don't go shooting yourself into the water again." Storm shook his head regaining his senses after shocking himself. "Thanks. I thought I'd be able to control a little bit of lightning, but apparently water doesn't care about how much one can control lightning." "It's water Storm; it's a natural conductor of electricity. Of course you're not going to be able to use lightning with it." Madeline said as she began to unfold her dress so she could slip it back over her head. He looked up at Madeline just as she slipped her dress down to her stomach and stood up to let it fall in place. "It's not polite to stare you know Storm." She said after walking to where he had the rope set up again. Storm propped his chin on one of hands looking at her walking away. "Can I help it when one finds an ordinary stone that turns out to be more than just a pebble found out on a road?" Madeline stopped and turned around. "Can I help it if I happen to find a flattering mongoose launched by himself into a pool of water who also knows his way to charming his way into people's hearts?" "I suppose not." Storm got up and held the rope to let Madeline begin her decent down to the ground. "You seem to be torn between trying to get me to stay and wanting to sleep so that we can go see Verona sooner." Storm untied the rope and wound it around his shoulders with the pack before jumping to a tree and sliding down. "I am torn because a part of me likes having our new friends and sister around, but the other part still would like to journey with just you. That can't be helped, though." Madeline took hold of Storm's now gloved hand. "We'll spend some more time together in Verona Isle. I'm sure the others will want to explore the city on their own. We'll want to make a meeting point; of course, but I'm sure we'll get more time together with just ourselves. It will kind of be like it was back at the monastery." Storm smiled as they began walking back to their camp at the idea Madeline had. "I will look forward to that."

A figure sat on the back on a motorcycle riding towards the lights of Verona Isle. The rider wore a brown duster with a fedora to match and a rifle strapped to his back. The rider slowed to a stop and lowered the kerchief blocking the dust during the ride. "Looks like I've finally arrived to Verona Isle for my new job. It will be nice to get off the ranch and use my talents for more than steering animals." The clouded eyes moved slowly as they scanned the surrounding area before the rider moved the kickstand off the ground. With a rattle the rider was off towards the city leaving a small plume behind in the night.

The group of elementalists was up early and ready to start the last leg of the trek to Verona Isle. They travelled silently through the early morning mist rising from the grass' dew. The lights were still visible through the light mist marking their path like a waypoint on a map. The mist eventually dissipated from the morning sunlight. Robin would rotate between flying and walking, but she would mostly fly hoping to catch a better glimpse of Verona Isle's skyline to see how far they had to go. Morgan topped the hill to stop and stare. The others joined her shortly after and Serena picked up the end. "Why are we stopping? I thought we were going straight to Verona Isle." Seamus put his hand on her head and turned it to face what they were seeing. "Oh." Before them stood a vast sea of whitewash buildings, lights, and signs. "This is amazing!" Madeline said. They noticed a road of assorted vehicles moved smoothly into and out from the city. A lake could be seen in the distance with sailboats riding the waves. The six of them began their descent and followed a smaller road into town. Sleek cars that appeared to be hovering moved past them and then there were some that actually were on wheels. There were several shops and restaurants along the entering roads while hotels and inns were further towards the center. There were apartments and small businesses in spots while the bigger incorporations were in a district of their own to accommodate their size. Robin proudly moved ahead and turned around to her friends. "Welcome to the capital of the planet- Verona Isle."


End file.
